My Savior My Love
by demonwings737
Summary: It's been a year since Kikyo took Inuyasha to Hell with her. But things have gone bad. Inu is indeed in Hell, but Kikyo is nowhere to be found... and why can he suddenly talk to and hear Kagome? Will she be able to survive the trip to Hell and back? IK
1. Interlude I

_(A/N: Hey ya'll… demonwings737 here… I'm back with a new story. I hope all ya'll like it!)_

Disclaimer: THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPPIES FROM HERE ON OUT OK?! I do not own the Inuyasha characters… Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - -

Interlude I

- - -

There was nothing but the roar of fire bearing down upon him. The heat was suffocating; choking his senses until he was sure he was deaf, dumb, and blind.

Everything had gone so horribly wrong.

His tattered clothes felt sticky to his skin, as they always did. He pulled them vainly off his tortured flesh, his blood a haunting scream within his ears.

Why him?

He coughed violently, the smoke within his lungs refusing to ease away. Cursing, he coughed again and again until he was dizzy with air loss and he thought his head would explode with pain.

Why wasn't she here with him?

_Kikyo._

That was the woman he thought he loved, the woman who had captured his heart, the woman who had been the undead.

The woman who, quite literally, had dragged him into Hell.

Where was she?

_Who cares?_

He had been alone before, this was no different.

The thing was though, he wasn't really alone.

Not anymore.

High above him, something moved about, making strange, ghostlike sounds that only he could hear, but instead of feeling alarmed, he stood up and held out his hand for it. A small ball of twisting silver waves of earth air floated down onto his outstretched palm. Pulling it closer to his body, he spoke softly to it, as though speaking to a frightened child, and smiled as it suddenly brightened and grew.

His golden eyes fixated themselves into the globe's center then closed, his body stilling as he reached deep within himself.

After months of practice, he had finally got it right.

He opened his eyes and concentrated once more on the orb, every ounce of his very being thundering his wishes into it. He pulled every memory, every feeling, and every thought he possessed into one emotion and let it spill into the watery sphere.

He had to see her again.

He ran her name through his mind, over and over again, gazing into the globe with fiery determination equal to the hell blaze around him. The airs within it stirred and spun, threatening to make him sick and dizzy, but he held firm, every muscle tense, every part of him waiting.

An image slowly appeared within the wraithlike glow, and then suddenly he was staring down at a girl sound asleep at her desk, her beautiful head pillowed on her text books. The bright pink of her room stood in complete contrast to her dark navy pajamas, the girl's thick raven hair covering up most of the silken fabric.

An astonished smile played across his lips.

He had found her.

He concentrated harder on her face, urging the orb to bring him closer, the longing feeling within him refusing to give sway.

She was close enough to touch.

Caught in a trance, he reached out with his free hand, his sanity the only thing keeping him from jumping headfirst into the globe.

_No. If I touch, then… then I lose her… again…_

His hand dropped in despair, and he cried out her name, his heart beating rapidly as he painfully kept his concentration.

_No. She just _has_ to hear me. I have to hear her voice._

She moaned in her sleep then her eyes slowly opened, leaving him breathless as he gazed into her familiar chocolate orbs.

_Inu… Yasha…_

His heart stopped.

A sad smile lit her face as she sat up, a lone tear falling onto her lap.

_"Inu… Yasha…"_

He cried out as the globe suddenly sputtered and grew dim, her lovely face disintegrating before his very eyes.

_No!_

He fell to his knees as the orb flew back to the fiery ceiling, its slow progress proof of the power it had lost in his desperate attempt to reach her.

But he had, hadn't he?

_She heard me… I know she did…_

He fell back, his body propped up in the corner he mostly occupied.

_Kagome…_

He covered his burning eyes with a shaking hand, knowing the hot rivers flowing from them were not from the fires around him.

_…forgive me…_

- - -


	2. I Can Still Feel You part I

- - -

I Can Still Feel You

Part I

- - -

_Kagome… forgive me…_

_She stared up at his perfect face, the tears building up behind her eyes making it hard to see him clearly. They were standing under the Go-Shinboku tree, Kikyo standing impassive just behind the hanyou she was taking with her._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_She called out his name in a desperate plea, but it was too late._

_Without a backwards glance, he turned and walked towards the undead woman he loved, leaving the girl of the future behind hurt and shocked. Kikyo grabbed him in an embrace, then the earth below them opened and souls flew out._

_Tears flowed freely now as Kagome watched the half-demon slowly sink, his eyes coming upon her for the last time. She saw the remorse written in his amber eyes, and watched, with shock, as he mustered up a small smile for her. _

_He was shaking._

_He was scared._

_And she couldn't do a thing about it._

_Inuyasha!_

_She forced herself to remain where she was, her eyes never leaving his._

_"Kagome… Forgive me…"_

_She stepped back, holding her voice tightly in her throat, and watched, horrified, as a shiny tear fell down his cheek. First one, then another, until they fell in tune with hers…_

_Then he was gone, out of her reach, forever…_

_"Inu… Yasha…"_

_- - -_

Kagome woke slowly, not wanting the dream to end, even though it echoed the worst day of her life, the day he had been torn from her.

_Kagome!_

She could still feel him.

She could still hear his words.

It was almost as though he was watching her.

_No. She just _has_ to hear me. I have to hear her voice._

She opened her eyes gradually, her body starting to shake even though she was warm.

"Inu… Yasha…"

Kami, she missed him so much.

Forcing herself to move, Kagome sat up, imagining Inuyasha's tear stricken face as he smiled at her. Savoring the feel of the memory, she smiled in return, wishing he could see her.

_Inuyasha… I'm smiling for you… Can't you see?_

A tear fell free from her eyes. The heat of it quickly dissipated as it glided down her cheek to rest in her lap. She began to shake worse, but the feeling of him close by was still present, and she basked in it.

_If only I could touch him… just one more time…_

With a sigh, the smile disappeared, and she looked out the window, the wetness of her tears reflecting the pale moonlight.

"Inu… Yasha…"

She looked around the room, but the feeling had finally left her. A small groan escaped her as she got up and stretched. With a last look around her room, she eased herself into her bed, glaring at the clock that proclaimed it was midnight with its silent ticking. Allowing one more tear to fall, she clutched the covers around her body tightly.

_What am I thinking? He's in Hell… with Kikyo… just like he wanted._

She closed her eyes, trying to erase his face from her mind as another tear fell down his cheek…

…and another…

…and another…

_Kagome… forgive me…_

- - -

"Who doesn't love weekends?"

Kagome snuggled deeper into her pillow, the remains of feeling his arms holding her tight slowly leaving her body, as her mind gradually came back to earth. Her sarcastic remark went unheeded and unheard as she listened to the complete silence of her room.

_I would be in the Feudal Era right now…_

But that wasn't possible.

Not anymore.

After Inuyasha had been taken to Hell, she had said her good-byes, returning the Shikon no Tama, the only thing that would allow her travel through time, back to its rightful owners in her friends' village. It had been so hard to say farewell to all of them…

Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kaede.

Hell, she even missed Koga…

_No! I have to stop crying!_

Swiping furiously at her face, Kagome sat up, taking a quick look at the clock that announced it was three in the morning. Shaking her head, she eased herself off her bed and stretched, searching for her robe and slippers. Finding them, she quietly put them on and snuck down the stairs to outside, her feet taking her straight to the ancient well out of sheer habit.

The well…

The portal to the Feudal Era, to her friends, to her past…

…to Inuyasha's grave.

Kagome shook but forced her wandering feet to stop in front of the Go-Shinboku tree.

_This is where I first met Inuyasha… and where I last saw him…_

She climbed over the small fence surrounding the great tree and stood before it, gazing at an indent in the ancient bark that held the proof of the spell that had held Inuyasha against it for fifty years.

A spell that Kikyo had placed upon him… basically killing him.

But he loved her anyways.

_Kami… I miss him so much! I miss Inuyasha!_

It had been a year since that retched day she lost him forever, but it still felt like yesterday.

Kagome came closer and touched the spot, sliding her hand down the trunk in unison with the tears falling down her cheeks.

She remembered the time when they had been separated, and she had been forced down the well back to her time, unable to return. He had been wounded and had been lying at the base of the tree in his era. With the power of the jewel shards she had helped him to collect, she had been able to talk to him, even hug him close as their feelings reached each other fully.

Now, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him at all.

_Well, no duh, _she told herself_. You had jewel shards, now you don't. He was sitting next to the tree in his era, and I doubt the Go-Shinboku reaches all the way down to Hell._

Giving up, she headed towards the well, pausing as she reached the shrine door that held it.

_Why am I doing this? Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

She sniffed the tears away and turned on her heel, heading back to her room without a backward glance at what she was leaving behind.

_Just like Inuyasha… oh, kami!_

Kagome began to run, almost as though an evil spirit was chasing her. Reaching her shrine, she slid the door open and closed, not caring how much noise she was making anymore. She didn't stop running until she was in her room again, weeping violently at the foot of her bed.

"I love you Inuyasha!" she sobbed, amazed she could even speak at all. "Why couldn't you see that?!"

After a few minutes, she quieted, fighting for control over herself. Once she felt her breaths even out, and she had successfully stopped the river flow from her eyes, Kagome reached a hand under her bed, sliding her entire arm back and forth until her hand clamped down upon her objective, and drew it out.

The box was made of old oak wood stained to a glossy black. Intricate prayers for good health, happiness, long life, and love were craftily carved all over the box, giving a sense of divine province to the midnight colors of its keeper.

With a sniff, Kagome undid the sliding latch and opened it up, her heart hammering as his scent reached her, and she almost shut it again, tears already threatening to fall once more.

Then, she felt his presence again. She looked around her room vainly and sighed, lifting the box and setting it upon her bed, then settled down next to it.

His presence didn't dissipate, but rather grew as she drew out the items within, one by one…

- - -

Inuyasha cringed as he watched her, his tormented heart beating violently as he watched her fragile body rock with violent sobs. He resisted crying out to her, knowing it would break his focus on the small orb in his palm.

_Dammit Kagome! Please stop crying! You know I hate to see you cry… especially when your tears are for me!_

As if on cue, he watched as she slowly got a hold of herself and calmed. Then, as she bent down to reach for something under the bed, the scent of her held back tears somehow grabbing a hold of him. He shuddered as waves of her emotions cascaded towards him, leaving him dumbstruck and fighting to sustain his concentration.

In wonder, he urged the globe to close in on the box, now sitting upon the bed. His own scent vaguely reached him, but his amazement at the objects inside overcame everything else.

One by one, the items were pulled from the box, and one by one, each memory they stirred within him rocked him to the core.

"Kagome… where did you get these?"

A bleak smile appeared on her stricken face as she held up a lock of silver hair fastened tightly in a small braid.

_"Remember this Inuyasha?" _she whispered._ "You were asleep after the first battle with Naraku. I was sleeping next to you, and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed some of your hair and played with it for awhile. You can't believe how wonderful your hair feels against my skin…"_

Kagome bent the braid and removed one of the ties, fastening the two ends together to make a ring. Without a word, she slipped it onto her ring finger, smiling down, no doubt, on the memory that was still playing in her mind.

_"You still hadn't awoken, so I grabbed some of Shippo's rubber bands that I gave him, and I braided this lock of hair, and…and then I cut it quickly with the scissors in my pack, just as you woke up. You were so frustrated that I wouldn't tell you what had happened, but I thought it was so funny, I just laughed at you and grabbed your ears."_

A small chuckle escaped her as she wiped a tear away, then grabbed for another item. Inuyasha's eyes stayed transfixed to the ring she had made.

"Kagome..."

She pulled out a piece of red cloth, the sides shredded but still strong.

_"And this Inuyasha, this is part of your robe. After that first fight with Kagura, I took a piece since your robe had been shredded. It's just part of your obi, so when you repaired it, you didn't have any cloth missing from your sleeves, just your belt."_

Kagome coiled it tightly into a roll and tied it around her wrist, twisting it around until the knot was not showing.

_"You let me wear your robe to protect me. Now it will protect me always."_

Inuyasha shook as he watched her, a tear escaping to fall down his cheek.

_ "And this Inuyasha, this was the arrowhead that I pulled from the Go-Shinboku… the same arrowhead that Kikyo used to fasten you forever to that tree. I shot it into the well to clear the roots… remember that? To my surprise, I found the arrowhead buried in the soil."_

She looked at it fondly then returned it to the box, drawing out a torn piece of cloth from within the dark cube.

_"Inuyasha, remember when I pricked my finger on the arrowhead? I had just made you angry because you had wanted ramen instead of my lunch I had made for you, and I 'sat' you a million times. I know you were following Kikyo, but you came because you smelt my blood, and you tore this handkerchief to wrap my finger… remember? Or when Kohaku almost killed me and gashed my arm? You told me you were happy that I was alive, and that it was all that mattered to you. Then you asked me how my arm was… and tried to look at it!"_

She laughed, though her eyes remained sad and distant.

_"Remember how I tried to push you off but you persisted to help me with my arm, and that Sango came just as our noses touched?"_

She paused, sighed, and returned the torn fragment back to its place. Inuyasha could feel his heart hammering in his chest, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at the girl he had hurt look upon his memory fondly, though still trying hard not to cry again.

Kagome smiled and reached deep into the box, finding an item and paused.

_"Speaking of 'sit'" _she whispered, drawing out an object and holding it tightly to her heart.

Hearing the dreaded word, he flinched out of instinct, his mind immediately wondering what he had done wrong. Then he realized his face wasn't heading towards the ground at amazing speeds, so breathed a sigh of relief, gazing at his Kagome as more tears fell free down both their faces.

_"The beads of subjugation… remember them Inuyasha? Oh, how you hated them. Every time I said 'sit' you would retaliate with harsh words, but, you know, I didn't mind. Just as long as you had them on, I felt we had this connection. I can't explain it, but it was there."_

To his shock, she opened up the necklace and pulled it over her head, furiously wiping tears away as the black and white beads thudded against her chest.

_"I took this off you that final day we had together. I didn't want you to think of me while you were with your one true love… and if you were to think of me, it wouldn't be to remember all those 'sits'!"_

Then, she looked up, seemingly right at him. Inuyasha stared in shock as their eyes met, _truly_ met.

_"You are there… aren't you, Inuyasha? You're protecting and watching over me, just like you always said you would…"_

A sob caught in her throat, making his own tighten with held back tears.

"Kagome, I've always been here…"

A look of surprise crossed her face, then she smiled, a truly dazzling smile that spread warmth through him, and he felt it, even though his skin was already flaming within his blazing cell.

_"Inuyasha… your voice is with me all the time now…"_ She looked down at the beads, her voice breaking. _"And it's strange, you know…"_

Kagome closed the box gently, her eyes falling upon it.

_"Even without all this stuff…"_

Inuyasha leaned forward in despair, the globe in his hand slowly dissolving her face.

"No! Not yet!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as her voice reached him, even though her image was already half faded. Her words hit him like a brick wall, breaking his concentration and weakening his knees. He fell back, the orb floating lazily up to the ceiling. Inuyasha placed his hand over his pounding heart as her voice reverberated off his cell walls and pierced straight into his soul.

_Kagome…_

_"I can still feel you… Inuyasha…"_

- - -


	3. I Can Still Feel You part II

_(A/N: Here's another chappie! I hope ya'll enjoy it!)_

- - -

I Can Still Feel You

Part II

- - -

_Why _do_ I keep doing this to myself?_

Kagome stared down the well, the tears rolling down her cheeks leaving dark dots on the ancient wood as they lightly splattered onto its smooth surface. Her fingers clutched the beaded necklace around her neck, her knuckles growing white in the cold.

But she couldn't feel anything anymore.

_What's the worse that can happen? I break both my feet?_

With a shake of her head, she took a step back from the well, her free hand shaking as it fell from its desperate reach to the old bark. The thought of jumping in frightened her, not in the prospect of seriously hurting herself, but rather…

_What if I actually make it back over there?_

The Beads of Subjugation thudded against her chest as she released her hold on them. As they gently struck her, new determination jumped into her mind, making her eyes go wide and her feet move forward in anticipation. Inuyasha used these beads to cross over… hadn't he?

She had used the jewel and its shards, but she had never let him hold onto the pieces.

Yet, he had still been able to cross!

_Kagome, you fool! _She mentally screamed at herself. _Why would you want to go back there? You have a life _here!_ There is nothing in the Feudal Era for you except sorrow!_

She took another step back, her hand closing over the beads once more.

_But… still… I wonder if I can…_

Calling herself a fool over and over again, Kagome climbed up upon the well and looked down into the black abyss, the simple drop looking more imposing than ever as she bit back her fear with a vengeance.

_Here goes nothing!_

With a held back scream threatening to tear open her throat, she jumped; every ounce of her suddenly remembering the feel of the Feudal Era, every sight, every sound…

_Inuyasha!_

She closed her eyes tightly, suddenly afraid of colliding with the ground.

_Sango! Miroku! Shippo! I want to see them again!_

Pain exploded from her head, and she saw stars behind her eyelids. To her surprise, she kept falling, but she kept her eyes tightly closed, very sure that she had died from the fall and was now falling forever in death.

Even more surprising, at least to her, was that she didn't care anymore.

Life, death, it was all the same.

She barely felt her feet hit solid ground, and scarcely noticed when her knees gave way, and she fell forward, losing consciousness before her body struck the earth.

- - -

The little form ran for his life, the overwhelming stench of human blood invading his sensitive nose. The pink jewel that was clutched protectively in his tiny paws threatened to slip out of his grip, but he held onto it, half stuffing it in his small vest to keep it in his possession.

Forcing himself to run harder, the miniature demon looked behind him, the shaking of the tree tops and the rumbling within the ground alerting him to the nearness of the lethal yokai gaining on him.

He had to reach the well!

His breath came in ragged breaths, his wounded shoulder pulling painfully with every step his small feet took. Fear clutched him like a glove, clouding his thoughts, making it hard for him to focus.

_At last!_

The Bone Eater's Well quickly came into view, its solitary figure standing solid and firm in the dusky gloom.

_I made it!_

With the last of his strength, he jumped into the dark abyss in triumph, his breath leaving him in a surprised rush as he landed hard on the unforgiving soil. The fear that had left him for a moment returned full force as he looked up to see familiar starry skies above him.

_No! I have to cross over! I have to bring her back!_

In desperation, he began to dig futilely, his wound burning as he forced his paws to carve into the earth, tears falling pitifully as his tiny claws slowly began to crack and bleed.

But he didn't stop… he had to reach her.

_Kagome!_

- - -

Kagome forced her eyes to open; the pounding in her temples heightening as she slowly picked herself off the cold, hard ground. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up vainly, hoping to see the night sky littered with stars, hoping to hear the noises of the sleeping forest, hoping to see an identifiable face looking down upon her, awaiting her return.

All that she saw was the all-too-recognizable dark beams overhead, holding up the well shrine surrounding her, an old ladder at her back instead of leafy vines.

_I… I didn't cross over, _she thought, and then scolded herself for her slowness._ Well, no freaking duh!_

Kagome sat back onto her heels, looking around the compact earth around her, wishing with all her heart that she hadn't jumped in. With a shaking hand, she gingerly touched her head, finding a rather large bump on the side of her forehead, just above her left ear. The sticky wetness of blood brought her back to her senses as she removed her fingers and saw them stained crimson.

_I hit my head? When did that happen? I've jumped into this well millions of times… how is it that I hurt my self now?_

Sore and confused, she stood and climbed up the ladder, her feet pausing on each wooden rung. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her limbs from doing this; the sudden sensation of wrongness coming to her, making her ascent even more sluggish.

_What is this strange feeling?_

Kagome looked down the well as her hands reached the final step, her heart pounding as the feeling grew within her, overcoming all other thoughts within her mind, even the pain in her head.

_Do they need me? Are they in trouble?_

Cursing herself, she leapt off the ladder back into the well, her feet hitting hard in a landing that rattled her ankles. Wobbling a bit, she fell to her hands and knees, the sense of demon abruptly growing around her.

Surprise filled her as the darkness around her suddenly burst into an ocean of blue lights, enveloping her completely.

_What?!_

Then, she felt it.

The smoothness of a small stone, the familiar power that called out to her, begging her to take it.

_The Shikon no Tama?_

She grabbed the jewel and she felt the earth beneath her give way, leaving her to fall headfirst into a spinning void of blue light. Ancient magic swirled around her body, lifting her up, letting her fly.

It was so familiar, so wonderful.

When it ended, and she found herself on solid ground again, Kagome almost cried when she saw the starry sky above and the vines reaching toward her.

_I'm back! I'm back in the Feudal Era!_

"K-Kagome?"

The small voice reached out to her, making her heart pound as she turned to look upon the small form next to her. For a moment, she couldn't make out its features until, with a cry, it leapt at her, pushing her onto her back as its tears soaked into her shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome! Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Tears stung her eyes as she slowly sat up and cradled the fox demon, his familiar red hair, blue bow, green eyes, tan tail... making her heart ready to burst with happiness.

"Shippo!"

She pulled him away from her to see his face, her shaking hands gently wiping the large tears from his eyes as he bravely smiled up at her. His small vest was stained with his blood, and she saw, with sudden fear, that his shoulder was deeply injured.

"Shippo… what happened here? Who attacked you?"

The fox kit suddenly grew serious; his large eyes searched the skies without relent. Kagome looked up as well, the feeling of demon auras making the air around them gradually thicken as the yokai surrounded the well.

"Kagome, we have to get out of here! Those demons are after the jewel!"

Hastily creating a plan, Kagome helped the injured kit up and stood, gently placing Shippo into the folds of her sweat shirt. Telling him to hold onto the jewel, she began to climb out of the well, habit placing her feet into just the right places.

Breaking to the surface, Kagome looked around in time to find a pack of wild demons bursting free from the dark chambers of the forest. Jumping up onto the well's top, she stared down into the well, preparing to jump.

"Shippo, whatever you do, don't let go of me or the jewel… got it?"

She felt him nod against her skin, then, with a deep breath, jumped into the well, the wondrous pull of blue magic making her laugh in triumph as the Feudal Era dissolved above her.

- - -

When she felt her feet hit ground again, she double checked to make sure Shippo was still with her, as well as the jewel, then hastily climbed up the ladder. Running into her house, she headed straight for her room where a med kit was still under her bed from all her past adventures. Gently placing the wounded fox onto her bed, Kagome searched for the med box and brought it up once she had it firmly in her grasp.

"This may hurt a bit. Try not to move."

For the next few minutes, she attended to his shoulder wound, his small yelps piercing her heart as she tried to apply the medicine as carefully as she could. Only when she had his injury neatly wrapped and bundled, and he was softly curled up in her embrace on her bed, did he finally speak.

"Why did you leave us Kagome?"

She looked upon the young demon, felt his tears falling against her shoulder.

"I couldn't bear to be there anymore. I'm so sorry Shippo…"

He buried his small head into her clothes, relishing in her familiar scent. "I never doubted that you would come back. I watched over the jewel for you, because I knew you would return…"

Kagome felt her own tears starting to form behind her eyes, but refused to let them fall, not wanting to upset the small child in her arms any further.

"Shippo… what happened? Please tell me… who hurt you, and why did those demons attack?"

With a small sniff, he raised his head and softly told his story.

- - -

Shippo's tale was a sad one, beginning with the death of Naraku, their sworn enemy. Once that foul demon had been destroyed, the Shikon Jewel had been made whole again, and, under Kagome's touch, had been purified. Inuyasha and gone to Hell with Kikyo shortly afterwards, making Kagome leave the jewel in the hands of Kaede, the old priestess who was the younger sister of Kikyo herself. After Kagome had left them all, the jewel remained in the village under Kaede and Shippo's supervision. The monk, Miroku, had his wind-tunnel curse lifted, leaving him free from premature death, so he and Sango headed out for the demon slayers' village to live out their lives together.

In order to protect Kaede's village from demons, Shippo had left with them, taking with him the jewel in hopes that it would be safe in the place where it was made. Kohaku, Sango's brother, was buried, and so were the others who had lost their lives fighting within Naraku's castle. All their graves had been erected within a few months, and their lives remained peaceful for awhile.

But when the threat of invading demons came, Kaede went to find Shippo to bring him back to her village. So it went, and the jewel made many such trips in order to keep the two villages, and the jewel itself, safe from power hungry demons.

"We had just returned from Sango's village when we were attacked. There were so many of them, I-I don't know if anyone survived." Shippo shuddered against Kagome, his small voice breaking slightly as he relived the incident. "They were after the jewel, so I grabbed it and ran, hoping to draw them away from the village. A few caught up and hurt me, but they were slain by Kaede's arrows, and so I kept heading for the well. I figured I could escape down there to get into your era, so I jumped in, but I couldn't go through. That's when you just appeared out of thin air…" he paused, looking terrified.

"How did you find me anyway?" he asked, his large green eyes bright with curiosity.

Slightly off guard, Kagome looked at his childish face, wondering how to answer him.

"Well, Shippo, I can't really explain it, but, when I was near the well I just, I don't know, _felt_ you. It was like I could _sense_ you were there. I-I can't really explain it-"

She was cut off when he grabbed her neck and hugged her tightly, violent sobs rocking his body.

"I missed you so much Kagome! Never leave me again!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his frail form, his story buzzing in her head.

"I won't Shippo…"

He looked up at her again, catching her gaze.

"Promise?"

She smiled gently, pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"I promise…"

He smiled contently and relaxed against her, his body finally trying to sleep. She watched him, allowing him a few moments of peace, though she knew she couldn't wait long.

Her friends were in danger… she needed to help them.

Gently placing Shippo down on her pillow, she crossed her room, opening her closet to rummage through her clothes. After finding pairs of acceptable, warm socks and underwear, she bypassed her clothes altogether to grab the backpack she had shoved in the farthest corner, in her haste to never see it again. She grabbed the yellow handle and pulled it out, stuffing the clothes she had grabbed into the bottom. Heading back towards the bed, Kagome gathered up all the medical supplies and pushed the med kit into her pack as well, taking time to write a note to her mother. Grabbing up the fox kit, she gustily hefted the pack onto her shoulders and ran down the stairs, dropping the note on the kitchen counter before heading out to the well.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him immediately, solely intent on reaching the well shrine. Drawing open the door, she ran to the back corner and knelt, sliding her hands along the smooth ground until they hit a metal latch. Pulling hard, it opened with a loud creek, exposing a dust covered bow and quiver with a whole bundle of arrows. Grabbing them, she placed them on her back as well, holding Shippo steady as she ran then stood on top of the well.

"Kagome?"

"Hang on tight Shippo. It's time to return home."

- - -

_(A/N: Yay… another chappie done! I hope ya'll enjoyed it… until next time… R&R plz!)_

_FYI: I've been using a lot of scenes from the Inuyasha TV series and the movies, so, I thought that, to help all ya'll understand some of the stuff in these first few chappies, I'd list them here. I encourage any of you guys who are finding it hard to understand Inuyasha's decision (don't worry, I did too…) or anything else, to watch these episodes/movies listed:_

_How Kikyo takes Inu to Hell – 1__st__ season, episode 23: Kagome's Voice & Kikyo's Kiss_

_Talking through the Go-Shinboku – Inuyasha the Movie 1: Affections Touching Across Time_

_The first fight w/ Kagura – 2__nd__ season, episode 42: The Wind Scar Fails_

_The arrowhead and handkerchief – Inuyasha the Movie 1_

_Gash on the arm – 2__nd__ season, episode 50: That Unforgettable Face!_

_Inu tries to help Kagome w/ her arm – 2__nd__ season, episode 51: Inuyasha's Soul, Devoured_

_Beads of Subjugation connection – Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler_

_How Shippo gets to Kagome through the well – 1__st__ season, episodes 20 & 21: Despicable Villain! The Mystery of Onigumo! & Naraku's True Identity Unveiled_

_Jewel made at Slayer village – 1__st__ season, episode 26: The Secret of the Jewel of Four Souls Revealed_

_Inuyasha's reasons to go with Kikyo – 2__nd__ season, episodes 47 & 48: Return to the Place Where We First Met & Onigumo's Heart Still Beats Within Naraku - (This is the big one! Listen to what Inuyasha tells Kagome; then you'll understand his reasoning! Trust me though, ya'll won't be very happy with Inu… I wanted to punch him! __**He's such an idiot!**_


	4. I Can Still Feel You part III

_(A/N: Here's another chappie! Enjoy it or I'll sick Sesshy on you! Muahahahahahahahaha!)_

Disclaimer: Yes, I kinda need one on this chappie, because it contains some lines from the second movie, so… I don't own any of the script from _Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle beyond the Looking Glass._ It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the people at Viz Media.

- - -

I Can Still Feel You

Part III

- - -

_"Say, Inuyasha."_

_"What is it now?"_

_"Geez, don't be so grouchy. I was just wondering if you could smile."_

_Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, the bright afternoon sun hot on his back. He turned and looked at the girl following him, her brown eyes searching his own for an answer they weren't sure they'd find. Below them, dozens of piled up grassy hills danced in the mountain breeze, the warm draft taking her raven tresses along for the ride. She smiled at him when their gazes locked, her face immediately brightening into an angelic state. Almost instantly, he could feel his face flush, but she seemed to take no notice as she patiently waited for him to respond._

_"Of course I can. Don't be so ridiculous Kagome."_

_He continued to walk again, his sensitive ears picking up the slightest noises from all around them. A deep sigh escaped her as she hesitantly followed him, her eyes continuing to bore into the back of his head._

_"Then why don't you ever smile, or laugh? In fact, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh!"_

_Kagome stopped, and his feet immediately paused as well, his body turning to face her on its own accord. Worry etched her every feature, though if it was genuine or pretense, he couldn't tell._

_"I'm not supposed to be all fun and games, am I? I'm on a quest to gain jewel shards. Does that sound like I need to be all smiles and crap like that?!"_

_She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You make it sound as though being happy was a horrible crime! What's wrong with you?"_

_"Oh, come on Kagome! Don't try and guilt me into anything! I don't smile and I sure as hell don't laugh! End of discussion!"_

_With that, he turned on his heel and resumed his determined march up the hill, taking care not to glance behind him in fear a miserable look would be on her face. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, the only sounds being the soft crunch of rocks and twigs under their feet._

_"Inuyasha… could you slow down…? I can't keep up with you."_

_"Get over it."_

_"But, I don't feel well... It's getting hard to breathe…"_

_He stopped and, with a growl, turned in vexation…_

_…just in time to see her fall to the ground in a lifeless heap._

_"Kagome!"_

_His heart in his throat, Inuyasha raced to her side. Slipping on some loose rocks, his legs buckled, driving him to his knees when he reached her limp form._

_Tentatively, he reached out a shaking hand and gently shook her shoulder, his heart beating a fierce assault against his collarbone. He whispered her name over and over again, but she did not stir, his fears growing until they choked him. _

_Fighting to control his shaking limbs, he forced his hands to roll her over onto her back, every ounce of him burning with guilt._

_"Kagome?"_

_He jumped when she started to laugh, the sound echoing off everything around him. Her beautiful eyes opened and caught his own, the smile in them making her seem far more stunning than he had ever seen her. His face burning, he prepared to stand, anger at himself and at her running vividly in his veins._

_"Oh, no you don't!"_

_Kagome's hands grabbed his haorie at the shoulders and pulled him towards her, bringing their bodies incredibly close until they were both sent over a ledge, rolling headfirst down the verdant hill._

_The thick grasses cushioned him as Inuyasha tried to stop, but the fleshy pasture was still slick from the morning showers, and he was helplessly thrown forward, gaining momentum with every second. He could still hear Kagome's laughter, and it rang in his ears, taunting him. He could vaguely see her below him, tumbling gleefully down the hillside, her merriment more dazzling than the harsh sun overhead. With a vengeful plan forming in his mind, he copied her movements as she rolled down, and found himself falling faster and faster, until he passed her altogether and started down the next hill without stopping._

_An instant later, the strangest thing happened._

_A smile lit up his face, its simple presence shocking him into realization._

_He was enjoying this._

_"Hey Kagome! I bet you can't catch up!"_

_His voice came out broken as he was bounced along, but his words stood perfectly perceptible as they echoed around him, baring his challenge to any and all who heard it._

_"I bet I can!"_

_She was closer than he expected, and, in the next moment, slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as they fell together. Somehow, she hadn't stopped laughing, and it soon became as infectious as her smiles. Mirth exploded from his throat, surprising him, its rare chords mixing in perfect rhythm to hers._

_They continued to fall, laughing together, her body plastered to his back._

_It felt so natural, so right._

_He wanted it to last forever._

_The feeling didn't end until she released him at the end of the third hill, but even then the remnants of the warmth he had felt lingered with him. Rolling to a stop, he landed, breathless, on his back, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes and forced air into his lungs. His cheeks flamed and burned from smiling so much, but he forced the slight discomforts away, the occasional outburst of chuckles stinging in his ribcage. A peaceful silence fell over him, and he basked in the feeling, not moving in fear it would break the spell._

_Inuyasha didn't open his eyes until he heard the grasses moving next to him, and looked up to see Kagome leaning over him, the sun casting cruel shadows across her face._

_But the darkness couldn't cover her smile, which filled him with such warmth and comfort he had never felt before._

_"See?" she whispered, pushing down on his nose with her index finger. "I knew you could smile, and laugh. I will always remember it too!"_

_More in the desire of hearing her laugh again then anything else, he crossed his eyes to look at her finger, the brief moment of complete emotional freedom rewarded when she giggled. He smiled broadly and nipped at her finger playfully, feeling just like a pup again._

_With a surprised smile, she withdrew her hand and helped him sit up, her gentle touch never leaving his shoulder as they both glanced upwards where they had begun their decent._

_"Go again?"_

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the pleading in her eyes making his heart skip a beat. For a moment he remained silent, and then one of his eyebrows shot up._

_"Do you have to ask?"_

- - -

She was all around him.

He knew it couldn't be true; she was alive and well… elsewhere.

He knew he was alone.

So why was her touch upon his skin, setting it aflame with every breath he took?

Why could he feel her body against his back, her arms around his neck, her laughter in his ears?

_Kagome…_

Inuyasha turned onto his back, his whole body shaking as her memories washed over him. Every ounce of him burned and ached as though he had run for miles, though he knew hadn't moved from his cell corner. Sweat beaded his skin, plastering his bangs to his forehead, the feverish liquid mixing perfectly with the salty rivers falling freely from his eyes.

When his mouth began to burn, he had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Almost at once, he tasted the metallic taste of blood flowing beneath his fangs, a dull ache beginning to pound under the tortured skin. With a vainly dramatic sob, he slammed his eyes shut, ignoring the pain with all he was made of.

But it didn't stop his heart from pounding; a white hot fire bursting free within his very soul.

As if on cue, he could feel her upon his skin once more, her hands tight against his haorie, clutching him close. The smell of her tears invaded his nose without mercy, the thickness of her aura growing tainted as she tensed against him, so close he could recall every tear drop on her eyelashes.

So close, that when he felt the fire of her soft mouth under his own, all the breath left in his lungs was knocked from his body in a rush of heavenly flame.

_Kagome…_

- - -

_The witch's evil laugh echoed in his brain, taunting him to rip the girl before him to shreds._

_He would have, had it not been for one small thing._

_The fire raging from his skin as she held him close burned hotter than the lethal demon blood coursing wickedly through his veins, keeping him from, forcing his tortured brain to one thought._

_The only part of his mind still vain held tight to her memory, even as the rest emptied and were soon consumed by the yokai waiting within, hunting for the endless meal._

_It was the perfect battle._

_"Inuyasha, I'm begging you! Please don't change!"_

_Her voice reached deep down within him, and for a moment he paused, but the endless chanting made his demon howl, tearing his throat as he screamed, all thought and feeling ripping from him as his mind closed into darkness._

_But she only held him tighter._

_"I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha!"_

_Once more his mind rebelled as her voice called out to him, begging him to not forget._

_How could he?_

_He found himself around a campfire, his golden eyes staring intently at the golden flames as she told him her feelings of him and his becoming full demon._

_His yokai blood screamed as his heart began to pound, the campfire disappearing before him. As soon as it dissolved, she reappeared, her arm outstretched as she ran towards him, calling his name._

_He reached for her blindly, his claws growing as his demon screamed and roared for her blood._

_But his mind held firm, and no amount of demon insanity could hold back the truth he had heard in her angelic voice. His heart continued to assault his ribcage and soon he was gazing at her once more, her hair blowing behind her with a dreamlike wind, cherry blossoms swirling around her in a silent ballad._

_Her face was somber, and her sad smile touched his soul, briefly calming his spiked blood as she whispered what his heart had wanted to hear for so long._

_"I love you. I love you as a half demon."_

_For an instant, the witch's control broke, and some of the demon anger left his body; he could feel her body pressed against his, her tears soaking through his haorie, damping his chest underneath._

_But the evil one nearby was not pleased. The chants grew fiercer and his blood boiled, an unearthly snarl rolling from his body as his deadly claws slammed into her arms, slicing through her flesh. He could feel her jump with distress and pain, but it only fed on the burning in his veins, leaving him helpless against it._

_He barely could feel her anymore._

_But then, a new sensation burst forth, this time upon his lips. He tensed in shock, even his demon backed down from the power of her kiss._

_Her tears came as a blow, and as his mind slowly cleared, he was astonished to smell her blood as well. With a gasp, he removed his hand from her arm, the claws retracting immediately._

_Somewhere in the distance, he heard a mirror break._

_But then, as his eyes rested upon her face, he fell into the demands of his pounding heart._

Kagome…

_He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards hers, returning her kiss with a sigh. His arms snaked around her waist as he felt her relax against him. Her soft mouth under his sent his soul ricocheting off each of ribs to the open air and back again, giving him a sense of peace he had never felt before, not even with Kikyo._

_He didn't want it to end._

_He was complete._

- - -

Her first kiss.

If he had known that, he wouldn't have let her waste it on him.

But still, he couldn't deny the feeling that he was glad she had.

With a groan,Inuyasha forced himself into a sitting position, sharp pains from his muscles making him wince as he made his stiff limbs move. Once comfortable, he leaned against the cell corner, keeping his eyes tightly closed in an effort to keep the feeling of her as close to him as possible.

_Oh, Kagome… I miss you so much…_

A small whirring sound above him jumped Inuyasha back into reality, and with a growl, his eyes snapped open, the feeling of her lessening around him. To his surprise, a small orb floated before him, the winds within it whistling and spinning as it came face to face with him, its sides pulsing lightly under his stare. Without his aid, the smoky air began to clear and mold, a sparkling blue light blinding him momentarily as an image slowly appeared within the smoggy atmosphere.

His whole body shook in wonder as he found himself staring straight into Kagome's eyes, the chocolate depths watery as she stared down upon a rusty katana, the hilt wrappings tattered and torn, matching the seemingly ancient blade underneath, whose tip was buried deep into a dark, lava-wrought stone. Wordlessly, she reached out and touched the golden end of the handle, her eyes brimming with tears. The Shikon no Tama glittered dully as the dark skies above the miko opened and poured down rain, making the jewel silently protest the exposure by glowing a bright pink. Kagome took no notice however, and allowed the white and red Shinto kimono she wore to soak to her skin. A well made bow with its arrows and quiver were strapped over her right shoulder, the end feathers of the arrows loosening and drooping under the onslaught of the pouring rain.

But she stood unmoving, staring intently at the sword, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

That's when he understood.

She was at his grave.

And his sword, Tessaiga, was his grave marker.

"Kagome…"

Absentmindedly, he reached out towards the globe with a shaking right hand, only to pull away as the tips of his fingers grazed the smoky surface of the globe.

With a small pop the orb imploded, leaving him blinded as it dissolved in a burst of white light then vanished. A lump in his throat, Inuyasha withdrew his hand back to his chest, his eyes closing as he fought the tremors racing down his spine.

_"And it's strange, you know. Even without all this…"_

Kagome's voice floated back into his memory as he rolled onto his back, his body shivering despite the suffocating heat around him.

_"I can still feel you, Inuyasha…"_

"Kagome," he whispered, bringing his right hand in front of his face, "I can still feel you too." He sighed heavily. "There's not a day that goes by I don't think of you."

He turned onto his side, wrapping his arms tightly against his chest. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, and the lump in his throat only grew.

"I miss you so much, but as long as I know you're alive somewhere, that's enough to keep me going. If you died I don't know what I'd do." He glanced as the wall across from him, his eyes expertly tracing the rhythm of flames that cascaded and collided together.

"I wish I'd had the courage to tell you this… hell, I don't even know why I'm saying this to the wall, but you've probably known this all along anyway…"

Her face appeared in his mind's eye, her eyes laughing as she smiled at him, giggles escaping her as she called his name playfully. He savored the feeling her smile brought to his heart and basked in it. New power returned to his body, giving him the might to close his eyes and relax his tired body.

For the first time since his decent, he found peace.

_"I can still feel you, Inuyasha…"_

For the first time since that dreadful day, he found the strength he needed to smile.

"Kagome… I love you…"

- - -


	5. I Can Still Feel You part IV

_(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has been crazy, and my whole spring break has been either me hanging with my friends or being sick… sigh… owel! Here's another chappie that's way overdue! I hope it doesn't disappoint!)_

- - -

I Can Still Feel You

Part IV

- - -

Kagome sighed as she felt the cool water cascading down her back, soaking through the thin fabric of the white purification robe she wore until it clung to her like a second skin. Her eyes closed as the water ran down her body, clearing away the dirt from her hair. She shook her head once then bent it forward, allowing the cool current to flow down her face, the clear liquid leaving clean streaks that cut through the mud and caked on dust.

Her eyes didn't open until her whole body had gone numb, but she still didn't move, and instead, watched a small family of mallards approaching the pool underneath the waterfall she sat beneath, the mother and her five ducklings ignoring her entirely. She smiled as the mother duck pushed the babies into the freezing water; their little sounds of displeasure only made her push them farther in, their small wings flapping futilely as they landed one by one into the glassy pool.

Once the final one was in the water, the large mallard lowered herself in as well, and began to swim around. Almost instantly, the babies formed a line behind her, trying to get used to balancing upon the water. She constantly talked to them, giving them encouragement until they could all swim around her, clearly enjoying themselves. Kagome watched as the mother expertly kept the babies within the calm pool waters and away from the swift currents of the creek rushing from the waterfall towards a nearby river. However, one frisky baby somehow got away from his mom and found himself struggling to reach tranquil water as the current pulled him across towards the river. Without wasting time, the mother swam towards her young one and picked him up by his tail feathers, a stern look in her eyes as she powerfully made her way back to the pool, dropping the baby into the calm surface headfirst as his punishment.

For the first time since returning to the Feudal Era, Kagome giggled; the small duckling's antics became more frantic as he tried to right himself without losing his dignity, reminding her of Inuyasha trying to recover from a "sit".

The mallards looked up at her in alarm and stared at her, clearly trying to discern if she was friend or foe. Kagome remained silent, diverting her gaze to keep from making eye contact which could scare the family away. After a few moments, the mother seemed to decide she was harmless and continued with the swimming lesson, though occasionally looked up at their guest to make sure she hadn't stirred.

But Kagome had no intention of moving.

There was something calming about the rushing waters falling upon her; something soothing about the way it seemed to wash everything away. There was nothing but the sounds of the crashing waters, the quacks of the mallards, the pounding of her heart against her ribs. Her frozen limbs prickled with never-ending numbness, every hair on her arms that she could see standing up on end with the cold.

She tried to move once, but a sudden pull at her side made her stop with agony, her wound screaming with white hot fire. Slowly, Kagome tilted her body to the right so the cold water could enter the deep gash, hoping the rushing currents could clean away the infection underneath her robe. Her side immediately went numb as the water beat down on the injury, squeezing easily through the thin fabric. She winced as she felt the pressure slowly ease away, and silently prayed the infection would pass.

Many minutes went by, but Kagome sat firm, her jaw tight to keep her teeth from chattering. The hot afternoon sun did nothing to warm her as it lowered, making the sky grow slightly darker and a breeze to pick up. The mallards, who had accepted her presence for the most part, moved out of the pond, clearly not interested in freezing to death, and slowly waddled away, not even giving her a backwards glance. Taking that as a cue to leave as well, Kagome forced her frozen body to move, starting with her legs that had long fallen asleep and numbed. Biting her lip as they gradually came back to life, she carefully maneuvered her body to softly slide of the rock, hoping her feet would hold and keep her upright.

Taking a deep breath, she slid down the boulder, grabbing unto it as her feet hit the mossy rocks below. Catching her balance, Kagome waited as the feeling fully returned to her legs then started to walk to the shore, taking care not to rush. When she finally made it to the bank, she grabbed a blanket she had left for herself and wrapped it around her frozen form tightly, her body growing warmer as she began her trek back to the village.

- - -

"Come here child. Let me see that wound."

Kagome gratefully sank down in front of the fire in Kaede's hut, her eyes closing in bliss as the flames heated her aching limbs. She accepted a bowl of hot stew from the old priestess and didn't care in the least as the elderly miko lifted up the robe to examine her left side.

"The infection has gone," Kaede said in relief, her gray hair bouncing slightly as she bobbed her head in approval. "I'll wrap it just in case though." Kagome simply nodded once and continued to eat, her growling stomach throbbing as she shoveled the stew into her mouth. She finished eating just as Kaede completed dressing her wound, and smiled up at the elder woman.

"Thanks so much for caring for me Kaede. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

The old miko laughed as she stood, crossing the room to wash her hands in a waiting water bowl. "It's no problem at all child. I'm just glad ye are all right."

Kagome stared hard at the flames, lifting her hands up to warm them.

"I'm just glad the infection is gone."

She glanced over at a corner of the hut where a small bundle of furs were wrapped securely around a tiny form barely visible within the thick folds.

"How is Shippo doing?"

Kaede returned to her place by the fire. "He'll be all right. He's almost fully healed now."

"That's good."

The old priestess nodded then handed Kagome a kimono, taking care to keep it out of the flames.

"Get changed Kagome; ye don't want to catch your death now."

"Right. Thanks."

Kagome stood and walked behind a screen, gingerly pulling off the purification robes and putting on the Shinto garment, being extra careful not to stress her wound. Tying her obi into place, she patted down the pants then walked back towards the fire, stopping once to pull a comb from her pack. She sat and began to sort the tangles out her hair, loving how clean the raven black strands felt between her fingers. Kaede sat silent and watched her for some time, allowing the girl to zone off into her own little world.

Finally, with a sigh, Kagome lowered the brush and stared out the window, her eyes focusing on something outside.

"It looks like rain."

Kaede nodded curtly, her gaze fixated on the flames. She only looked up when the young miko stood and stretched, a sad look falling upon her face as the girl's gaze landed upon an old sword scabbard hanging on the wall. Instantly, the youth fell silent, her eyes tracing the ebony length of the sheath expertly, her chocolate orbs slowly getting heavier as tears began to fill them.

"Kagome?"

The girl shook her head, her hands balling into fists. Wordlessly, she headed towards the door, grabbing the bow, quiver and arrows leaning there absentmindedly.

"I'll be right back."

"But Kagome, where-?" Kaede was cut off as the girl abruptly left the hut, the bamboo curtain over the door swishing side to side as it returned to its place. With a sigh, the priestess turned to look at the wall, the sheath above her glittering in the firelight, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, the old miko knew just exactly where Kagome had gone.

- - -

Shivering in the cool breeze, Kagome trudged down the beaten path, the village disappearing behind her as she went down the hill. The setting sun cast harsh shadows across the way, obscuring her vision and making her mind play tricks turning rocks into demons and trees into people. Luckily, her feet knew the path well and led her on sure-footedly, not allowing her to trip even once.

Squinting through the increasing shadows, she tried to pinpoint her location, glancing up at the darkening sky overhead. Already the sun was half covered by thick clouds, the blue sky disappearing in a rush of wispy waves of black haze. Quickening her pace, Kagome tightened her grip on her bow, ready to draw and fire at any demon attack like the one that had occurred when she had returned. She was in no mood to get bitten by a snake yokai again.

It wasn't until she crossed a second hill that she made it to her destination. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she tried to ease the sudden shaking that overcame her arms. A few drops of rain began to fall, gently kissing her neck and face as she strapped her bow to her back. With a small bow, Kagome silently crept forward, stopping when she was only a breath away.

An old battered sword stood erect on its point, the dull blade's tip buried deep within a lava stone. The torn fabric on the hilt swayed slightly in the breeze, the golden ends shining dully in the fading light. Almost at once, tears began to form as she reached out to touch the katana, her eyes closing as memory after painful memory swept over her.

When the rain began to pour, she didn't notice.

The Shikon no Tama glowed at her breast as the rainfall beat upon it, its pink light reflecting upon the Beads around her neck. It wasn't long until the kimono was soaked to her skin, the fabric becoming increasingly heavy as she touched the golden top of the hilt.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome stared at the sword, tears blurring her vision as she gazed up and down the blade, following every dent and break in the ancient katana. Her eyes traced the curve of the edge, memorizing every detail vainly.

But she already knew his grave by heart.

After all, she had made it for him.

She closed her eyes when the wind picked up, and to her surprise, she suddenly felt him near. His presence brought her comfort, her heart grateful for the familiar feeling of warmth she had not felt in a long while. Her hand fell away, the wind around her freezing the rain droplets on it almost instantly.

Peace settled over her, but it shattered as she suddenly heard her name carrying on the breeze.

At the sound of his voice, her eyes to opened with a start, her heart to hammering in her chest.

Was he trying to reach her again?

"Inuyasha?"

She whispered his name hesitantly, but the feeling had passed. Calling herself a fool, Kagome bowed to his grave then headed back, her soaked clothes causing her to shiver as the wind blew around her. With a final look back at the sword, she began to run down the trail, the sunset barely visible through the haze of rain. Her breath came in frozen gasps, but she didn't stop until the village came into view.

She leaned against a generous rock, catching her breath, not able to shake the unrelenting feeling that something was wrong.

Was Inuyasha in trouble?

Did he really need her?

- - -

Kaede listened quietly as Kagome told her of her visit to Inuyasha's grave. Uneasiness crept into her bones as the girl spoke of hearing the hanyou call out to her, as he had on many other occasions recently. When the young miko finished, Kaede remained silent, her eyes closing in deep thought.

"Ye say he has been in your dreams as well?"

Kagome jumped slightly as the silence between her and the elder broke, but she nodded adding, "Well, not my dreams exactly, but rather when I just wake up or begin to think about him a lot."

"So just randomly?"

"I wouldn't say that. It always happens when I want to feel his presence and I remember everything about him."

Kaede opened her eyes to look at the girl, their gazes catching immediately as the old miko tried to piece together what the youth had just told her.

"Kaede? What's going on?"

The priestess grabbed a stick and prodded the fire, staring at the flames. For a moment, the elder sat silent then slowly began to speak.

"I do not know why ye can hear Inuyasha except the fact that ye two share a bond. Now, I'm not positive, but I do believe that he is in trouble, and is asking ye to help him."

Kagome shook her head.

"But he's in Hell! How can he be in trouble?"

"I do not know, but if something has happened, and for some reason he didn't cross over fully… well then he must be saved."

"But-"

"Ye must tell me if he comes to ye again Kagome. If I am correct, and ye two do have a connection, then ye should be able to speak to him, and ask him anything ye wish. Only then will we know if he is indeed in trouble or simply in the need for better company."

Kagome sighed deeply then nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Kaede. I hope your right…"

_But how will I know what to say if he reaches for me again? How will I know what to do?_ She stared out the window, her eyes following every pattern within the rain clouds.

_How will I know how to help you, Inuyasha?_

- - -

_(A/N: I know this one is shorter than the other chappies and I apologize, but, hey, it's only by one page and I was able to get everything I wanted into this chappie! Yay! I finally got another one done! Yahoo! Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed. I'll try to update ASAP, I promise. Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	6. I Can Still Feel You part V

(A/N: Here's the next chappie

- - -

I Can Still Feel You

Part V

- - -

Throwing another branch onto the small fire, Kagome winced as she painstakingly lowered herself down the trunk of the Go-Shinboku, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain left her side when her form gently landed on the ground, her body supported perfectly by the Sacred Tree's roots on either side.

It had been three days since she had last felt him.

Three days that felt like eternity.

Well, that was all about to change.

With her eyesfollowing the patterns of the flames, she forced her racing heart to slow and began to breathe deeply, her body relaxing as she tried to clear all thoughts from her tired mind. Her muscles loosened, causing her wound to spasm agonizingly, but she forced the pain away, sweat beginning to bead under her bangs as she closed her eyes firmly and began to meditate.

_Conscious dreaming._

That's what Kaede had called it, and it was what Kagome was willing to try.

She searched the corners of her mind, trying to find a memory of him that she could remember clearly, and decided on one of the happiest ones she could recall.

Almost immediately, she began to form him in her mind's eye, placing every detail of that day on the hills in the perfect place as soon as she could. His laughter began to echo in her chest, and she savored the feeling, remembering each individual sparkle in his golden eyes as he had looked up at her at the foot of the hill, still fighting the occasional chuckle that managed to escape him. Her memory built on that moment; she forced herself to remember the feel of his clothes, his hair, his eyes, the way he smiled, until it was almost as if he was standing before her, a smirk played across his lips, his amber eyes shining with happiness.

Once she had filled in every detail of him, Kagome grabbed the Sacred Jewel at her breast, her eyes closing tighter against the sudden pink glow. She could feel its power radiating around her body, giving her strength and filling her with courage. Her heart cried out for him over and over again, and to her surprise, she began to pulse as the glow of the jewel enveloped her body. Her tiredness finally caught up with her, and she managed to utter his name once as she felt her body sink into oblivion.

It was time to see him again.

- - -

He felt her.

It was strange, but as he sensed his body pulse once more, he knew it was not false.

Inuyasha could no longer feel the ground beneath him, and he closed his eyes tighter as he was trust forward, his mind momentarily enveloped in darkness. A sudden wind blew around him, chilling him to the bone as it mercilessly cut through him, immediately freezing the sweat on his brow.

When he hit solid ground again, he laid still for a moment, breathing heavily as the thunderous gale quieted, until it stopped blowing into him completely. Opening his eyes slowly, Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, his body aching as he forced himself to sit up.

_Grass?_

His hands glided over the thick curtains of the lush green, the familiar feeling tickling his palms. Bewildered, he looked around him, and saw nothing but thick trees and brush. Stars twinkled merrily above him, the moon shine brightly shining, highlighting the world around him with a heavenly glow. Forgetting the cramps in his legs, Inuyasha stood abruptly, stepping backwards, not believing.

He stopped when his left heel collided with something, and he spun to see what it was.

_It can't be…_

The Bone-Eater's Well stood dull and erect, every knot in its ancient wood illuminated by the moon overhead. Not able to speak, Inuyasha touched the worn surface, surprise catching him off guard as the lumber remained as still and unyielding as he remembered and very real to his touch.

_What's going on? How did I get here?_

Shaking his head he looked up above the tops of the trees, his golden gaze immediately fixating on the Go-Shinboku Tree. He walked towards it absentmindedly, all aches in his body forgotten. A scent hit him as he got closer, and he stopped, his heart pounding as the familiar aroma entered his senses, driving his heart wild. Picking up his pace again, he began to run blindly, solely intent on reaching the source of the fragrance. As soon as the tree came into sight, however, his rampaging feet stopped dead in their tracks, leaving half of him to not believe what was right before his eyes.

Kagome sat leaning against the base, the roots holding her frail form up against the trunk. Her face was set in the peace of sleep, the Shikon no Tama glowing lightly under her chin, illuminating the Beads of Subjugation strung around her neck, her Shinto kimono battered and dirty.

Inuyasha called her name softly as he took a step forward, his arm outstretched towards her. She only murmured in her sleep, giving him more resolve as he came ever closer. He didn't stop until he was arm's length away and he crouched down before her, his right hand shaking as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

The moment his fingers made contact, his breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he ran his hand down her shoulder to her elbow than back up again, amazed at how real she felt against his skin.

This _was_ real… wasn't it?

A sigh escaped him as he gently shook her, whispering her name until he saw her eyes open.

With a slight moan, Kagome looked up at him, a look of surprise spreading across her face momentarily. Then she smiled, her eyes sad as she forced herself to sit up.

"It worked… I'm so glad it worked…"

His heart stopped as she hugged him, the smell of her tears very real as they invaded his nose. He enveloped her closer to his chest, burying his face into her hair, reveling in her scent, not caring when a tear escaped to fall down his cheek. Warmth spread across his body as he felt her hands on his back, pulling him to her as she covered her face in his shoulder.

"Kagome..."

She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face, her eyes darkening with sudden determination.

"Inuyasha, I need to ask you something…" Kagome dropped her gaze, her smile disappearing.

"Are you alone?"

"What?"

"Is Kikyo here with you?"

Inuyasha shook his head warily, the sadness he suddenly felt belying the warmth in his heart.

"I haven't seen her since I descended…"

"So, you've been alone all this time?"

He glanced up to see her gazing somberly at him, and forced a smile for her.

"It's ok, Kagome. Besides, after all I did, especially to you… this is what I deserve."

Surprise filled her as he looked away, the small grin leaving his face. She sat watching him as his eyes grew distant, a small breeze picking up his silver locks as they shielded his eyes.

"It's like a punishment, but I deserve it all. I know I hurt you, and in doing so I hurt myself… I'm actually surprised you still care-"

The words dissolved on Inuyasha's tongue as Kagome cupped his right cheek, turning his face and gaze onto her once more. Her fingers felt warm against his flesh, and he leaned into her touch, a sad smile lighting both of their faces.

"Kagome… how can this be real?"

"It's not truly real… it can't last forever," she whispered. "But I guess it's real enough. After all," she caressed his cheekbone with her thumb and he grabbed her hand, his calloused fingers squeezing hers gently, "I miss being able to do this, and so that feeling makes this real."

Inuyasha watched the happiness slip from Kagome's eyes like water was drawn from a pool. Pain filled his heart as he tried to find something to say, a heavy silence falling between them.

"Why did you do it, Inuyasha?"

Startled, he locked gazes with her again, completely bewildered.

"Why did you go to Hell with Kikyo if you knew it would hurt this much?"

His sad grin grew slightly as he whispered, "Because…"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand that was upon his cheek and ran it down until it rested above his heart. She could feel every beat in its assault on his ribcage, thumping against her fingers in a vengeful rhythm. Their gazes locked as he leaned in closer, his golden eyes intense as they studied her face.

"…I couldn't bear seeing you die."

Kagome froze, fear freezing her to the spot.

"What…?"

"Kikyo had two wishes: to take me to Hell with her, or to live again…" he released her hand to stroke her face, his eyes closing as he felt her hand still upon his chest. "In order for her to live again, she needed a soul, and since you are her reincarnation…" With burning eyes he pulled her to his chest, holding her closer until he could feel her heartbeat against his collarbone.

"I couldn't let her kill you… I-I wanted you to live. I would rather die than see you murdered… so I went in your place and gave her my life…"

She returned his hug with aching arms, the assertion of his words slowly sinking in. Kagome could feel him shaking so let him hold her for awhile as she rubbed small circles on his back. To her surprise, she could feel his tears dampen her kimono, and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her own.

"I've missed you so much Kagome."

"I've missed you too, Inu-"

A gasp tore through her as her body suddenly pulsed, the Shikon no Tama glowing brighter with urgency. Kagome pulled away from him as she pulsated again, wincing when her side throbbed as she straightened.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see concern darkening his golden eyes as she clasped her wound, trying to even out her breathing in an effort to ease the pain.

"I'm fine," was all she managed to gasp before her body pulsed a third time, her world beginning to darken as the conscious dream began to end.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Kagome cupped his face, her hand already beginning to disappear.

"I have to go now… I'm sorry."

He touched her cheek one last time, the world around him dissolving along with her.

"I wish I could see you again…"

She smiled as he said that, a truly dazzling smile that warmed him and set his skin aflame.

"Don't worry Inuyasha… I will see you again… I promise…"

With that she dissolved into a shower of pink lights that left a tingling feeling on his flesh as they landed on all sides of him. Her words still echoed around him as the forest disappeared and he found himself floating on a howling gale, the winds chilling him and blowing through his clothing.

When his body hit the fiery floor of his cell, he waited for the wind to subside and opened his eyes which he didn't remember closing. Slowly getting up into a sitting position, he shook his head to clear it, but with relief, found her voice could not be deterred. His flesh still burned from her touch, some parts of him still tingling from where the pink lights had kissed his skin. He could still see her smile in his mind's eye and basked in the warmth it gave him, a grin of his own appearing in answer to hers.

And that was all the proof he needed to know it wasn't a dream.

It was all the proof he needed to know he would see her again.

- - -

It took her a moment to realize he wasn't with her any longer.

A moment more to realize he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, squniting against the bright flashes of flames before her. His warmth still covered her body, setting her heart ablaze as she relived the dream.

It was true. She could still feel his arms around her, holding her close, could still feel his silken hair as the strands got entangled with her fingers as she hugged him close. The heat of his tortured body, the pounding of his wounded heart, the searing pain of his tears…

…she could still feel it all.

No, it had been too real to have been just a dream.

Throwing more wood onto the fire, Kagome settled deep down between the Go-Shinboku's roots, her side aching dully as she carefully found a comfortable position. Grabbing the jewel, she found it was still warm and held it tightly to her heart, silently thanking it for the moment she had been granted with Inuyasha.

_"It's ok, Kagome. Besides, after all I did, especially to you… this is what I deserve."_

His words came back to her, his voice filling her heart.

_"It's like a punishment, but I deserve it all. I know I hurt you, and in doing so I hurt myself…"_

"Oh, Inuyasha… no one deserves that…"

Her tiredness slowly crept up to her, and soon she found herself nodding off to sleep, his voice a soothing lullaby that she had missed so much. She reached up to touch her right shoulder and found, to her surprise, that it was soaked. With a sad smile, Kagome caressed the wet fabric, knowing for a fact that the dream had been real, for his tears stained the pure cloth still.

_"I couldn't let her kill you… I-I wanted you to live. I would rather die than see you murdered… so I went in your place and gave her my life…"_

"Thank you, Inuyasha… thank you…"

She closed her eyes as darkness began to take her, his words still not dissuaded from her mind, even as she drifted off into her dreams. And when she awoke, it was to the surprise of her own tears falling in response to the ones he had shed for her…

…falling for the fact that he was still with her, and she still loved him.

- - -

_(A/N: Ok peoples! I finally got this one done and… OMG! It freaking almost made me cry! I hope it didn't make any of ya'll cry, and if I did well then I'm sorry, but I'd have to say that I probably wrote this chappie well! Yippee! Well g2g… more writing is to be done! This is the last part to this section so FYI… I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I will update ASAP! Until next time… R&R plz!) _


	7. Interlude II

(A/N: Here's the Interlude to the next section… we finally get to met the antagonist

_(A/N: Here's the Interlude to the next section… we finally get to met the antagonist! Yay! Enjoy!)_

- - -

Interlude II

- - -

Legend told of a demon soldier who had been betrayed by the very royal family he had spent the whole of life serving honorably. Everything was ripped from him, his lands, his property, even the armor he had forged for himself, until he was left with nothing but the clothes on his back and an unending resentment towards all humankind.

With his hatred set in place, he set out to destroy all who had betrayed him. He killed by the thousands, only conquered by a group of monks who somehow trapped him in an iron stone cell, to be kept forever in sleep in hopes that his evil would someday be forgotten. Yet his bloodbath had earned him a place in all of history, and he soon became known as the infamous Black Dragon.

He could never be forgotten, for his very life had been built on legend.

And without those legends, he would not exist.

But along with a legend, his life had been shaped by greed, by lust, by power.

And he wanted more.

It was only a matter of time until the entrapment spells would be fully broken, and then he could finally be free to seek the object he most desired, and kill the one who possessed it.

The Shikon no Tama. It had been revived by the same miko who had reawakened him.

Her blood would be his.

He stirred within his cell, the icy walls burning his skin. His black eyes scanned the surface of the wall in front of him, and sent his power onto it. He breathed onto the forming pool and watched his breath immediately freeze and stiffen the pool, until he could see his own reflection in the ice mirror. A handsome, youthful face stared back at him, his gaze solid and as icy as his cell. His black hair fell in a great mop down his shoulders to the small of his back, the ends split and frozen as they curled.

With a smirk, he blew on the mirror again, watching his image disappear, and a new form take his place. The demon's eyes glowed ebony red, its muscular neck and snake like head withering impatiently, foot long fangs sticking out on either side of its dark mouth. The yokai screamed with annoyance, flames spewing from the mouth in waves. Impatient snorts issued from its muzzle, and it silenced only when an evil smile cut across his perfect face.

_In time great dragon… in time…_

He blew on the mirror once more, this time intent on his goal. The iced magic slowly faded his yokai's image and momentarily went black, nonexistent smoke swirling in the center of the frozen pool.

_Show her to me!_

An image of a young women formed, her face drawn in sleep at the foot the Go-Shinboku tree. The Shikon no Tama glowed lightly in her grasp, highlighting every feature of her face. He studied her for a while, memorizing every detail.

There was no room for mistakes.

Closing his eyes, he centered his magic and sent it towards her, gently prodding at her memories. His smile only grew as he sifted through each memoir, and paused as he experienced the ones he thought he could use. Once he was finished, he withdrew his power from her limp form, slightly annoyed at how far she still had to come.

Her image faltered as his demon growled from deep within him, its reflection showing on the mirror slightly. He shook his head and chuckled cruelly, focusing on the miko's face.

The moment she came close to his cell, he would be free.

She would supply his first meal…

…and the Shikon no Tama.

_Come for me girl. Come and search for your love._

His demon screamed with anticipation, and he allowed it to, every war cry making his cold heart harden and fill with desire.

_Come Kagome… you cannot escape. Your blood and the jewel belong to me!_

Then he laughed, each violent echo reverberating off the walls, the taste of freedom closer than he could have ever imagined.

The time of the Black Dragon would come again.

- - -

_(A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Such an evil dude… anyways, it's another chappie so I hope ya'll enjoyed. I will try to update ASAP! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	8. I Want You to Live part I

(A/N: Here's the next chappie

- - -

I Want You to Live

Part I

- - -

Even though the wind did its best to freeze her body, she didn't feel it. The light drizzle of rain tried to soak her hair, but she only brushed the drops away. Though every inch of her protested with what she had just done, her heart told her she had done the right thing.

Her brown eyes never left the hard wood touching her fingertips, her tears staining the ancient oak as they fell upon the rutted surface. Thick clouds billowed thunderously in her mind, her temples throbbing as she strained her unwavering gaze into the deep nothingness of the well below her.

Memories, sweet and painful, swirled around her consciousness, allowing her to relieve the last moments she had just experienced over and over again, until the rivers flowing from her eyes in streams, cascaded into waterfalls. It was getting harder to breathe, and the lightheadedness she was starting to feel making her whole body shake.

No, she couldn't undo it.

What was done was done.

She would get over it, someday…

_"I couldn't get into a high school. I was thinking about Inuyasha the whole time, and I felt like I was leaving something behind in the Feudal Era too… it was hard to concentrate…"_

Her own voice from only a week ago invaded her mind, as fresh and real as though it was happening at that very moment. She could feel the heat of Kaede's hearth upon her face, the sense of wholeness she felt as she softly cradled Shippo against her chest, the gentleness of the old miko's gaze as she stared at them across the flames.

_"It would seem as though your heart is telling ye that ye are in the wrong place. Maybe, it's telling ye to end that life, and start anew… already, it sounds like your life in your world has come to a wall, because ye feel ye are not where ye belong."_

_"But what if I make the wrong decision? How do I know which path is the right one?"_

_"Ye are a smart child. Ye will find the right way to continue your life… I have no doubts that ye were born to protect the Jewel, but that, in itself, is a path that ye have the right to choose…"_

Her heart in her throat, she stared down the Bone-Eater's Well, silently acknowledging the truth in Kaede's words, knowing that she had indeed made the right choice.

_I'm where I belong… I know that now. _She looked away from the darkness below, her eyes closing as a sob threatened to tear her body apart.

_But why did it have to hurt this much?_

With a final farewell to her family on the other side of the well, Kagome straightened and slowly walked away, her body shaking as she forced herself to keep going.

She didn't look back.

- - -

"Be safe now!" Kaede called as Kagome and Shippo started down the trail, waving pleasantly. Goodbyes echoed around the village as the pair disappeared down the hill.

After an hour had passed, they took their first break, taking great gulps of water from the canteens in Kagome's pack. Sitting on a rock, they caught their breaths, the unforgiving sun overhead unyielding in its suffocating waves of heat that bore down upon them.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagome poured some of the water into her palm then splashed the cool liquid onto her neck with a sigh. Following her example, Shippo nearly fell of the rock as he dumped the entire contents of the canteen onto his thick mop of red hair, sputtering indignantly as he shook the water from his face. She watched him with a smile, catching him neatly as he lost his balance and fell into her lap.

"I hope we get there soon," she said as Shippo righted himself and rubbed additional water from his eyes.

He beamed up at her, his voice excited as he exclaimed, "We will! I can't wait to see Sango and Miroku, and Kirara again! I hope they made it through the attack ok!"

"I'm sure they're just fine Shippo."

Kagome grabbed his small form as she stood. Placing him on the ground, she gathered her stuff then gestured towards the road.

"Let's keep going. We should get there before sunset."

With a yelp of happiness, Shippo ran to her side, an extra bounce in his step as they set off again.

- - -

"There it is! We made it!"

With glee, Shippo ran the last few yards towards the village, his shouts of joy reduced to nonsensical babbling as his words ran together with his happiness. Her heart hammering in her chest, Kagome nearly almost followed him, her excitement adding extra speed and strength to her tired legs. The setting sun at her back illuminated the slayer village, every spiked log used to create the ramparts around the small houses seeming to glow as they pointed wickedly towards the sky.

Squeezing through the entrance, her gaze fell upon the rows of graves aligning one of the walls, away from the focus of the village, her eyes misting momentarily as she remembered digging those graves with Miroku and Inuyasha, over a year ago.

"Kagome?!"

She looked up to see a young woman running towards her. Dark brown hair pulled back loosely, the green apron around her waist over a white and magenta kimono, and her brown eyes glinting with happiness, Sango was just as Kagome remembered.

"Sango!"

Tears stung her eyes as she held the demon slayer, the familiar warmth of her friend's hug bringing back fond memories.

"I can't believe you're actually here! I thought I would never see you again!"

Sango pulled away from the embrace, pushing Kagome back to her arm's length, her dark eyes watering as she looked her friend up and down in disbelief.

"I'm here Sango. I've missed you so much!"

They hugged again, until another voice called out to them. More tears fell down her face as Kagome embraced Miroku, pulling away only when she felt the lecher's hands start to slide down too low. But she had no energy to be mad, and could only stare at his familiar face; everything from his black hair in a rat's tail, to his violet eyes, all the way down his purple and black monk's robes exactly as she remembered.

The rest of the night they sat around a campfire outside the main cabin, sharing stories of past adventures. Sango's tan and black fire cat, Kirara, had come bounding out of the hut when she saw Kagome, so spent that time sleeping contently in the miko's lap, her loud purring making the others laugh.

Kagome was happy to hear that her two friends had married soon after they had arrived back at the slayer's village. They overtook the responsibilities of caring for all the graves, and rebuilding the village, hoping more slayers would occupy it again one day.

Sango, she soon learned, was also expecting her first child, and tearfully embraced the slayer after she heard the news, accidentally spilling a yowling Kirara out of her lap. More laughter escalated around the camp as the two tailed yokai shook herself off then joined Shippo, the joyous sounds echoing through every crevice of the buildings around them.

Happiness she had not felt in a long while returned to her, but a darkening feeling in the pit of her stomach only grew as a loneliness she couldn't fathom crept into her senses, not able to be dissuaded as the rest of the night wore on and they all went to the main house to sleep.

An unusual restlessness crept into her limbs, the inevitable star counting not able to put her body to rest. Kagome tried moving into a more comfortable position to sleep, but to no avail. Finally, after trying for what seemed like forever, she silently stood and made her way from the hut, looking back only once in the doorway to make sure she hadn't awakened the others.

The night breeze was warm as she made her way across the upcoming gardens towards the graves, the bright moon above her giving her just enough light to make it to her destination without a single misstep. She walked down the long line of mounds, reading all the tombstones at their heads, a part of her wondering what kind of people they had all been. Her heart pounded painfully as she came to the last, and by the look of the fresh mound, most recent grave, and fell to her knees at the foot, her eyes closing after she read "Kohaku" on the tombstone.

Sango's brother had been a pawn of Naraku's, his memory never allowed to return fully as he walked the countryside aimlessly, only doing the bidding of the despicable half demon because of a tainted jewel shard that had been placed in his back, just behind his heart. Her stomach lurched as Kagome remembered the day Kohaku died, smiling up at his sister, his eyes bright with recognition as he whispered her name. The sound of his last breath still haunted her, so did the painful sobbing of her friend as she cradled her brother's body. Kagome could still hear the small _ping_ of the shard falling from his back onto the ground; could still feel the pain in her chest as she grabbed it from underneath him, turning to cry onto Inuyasha's shoulder as he knelt down beside her.

_We were too late… _

A tear fell as she touched the white petal of the flower on his grave, her eyes closing as she relieved the memory over and over again.

_He was so young…_

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice floated over to her as she stood and turned to see the slayer coming up to her.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I wish you had never had to go through all this heartbreak."

Kagome's eyes strained on the tomb, not looking up at her friend, even as she stood beside her, a gentle hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes, it is sad, but if it had never happened, then all the happiness in my life now would have never happened."

Tear-stricken brown eyes met brown eyes as Kagome stared at the young woman, surprise filling her as she saw Sango smile.

"If Naraku hadn't attacked us, I would've never met you or Inuyasha or even Miroku. If Kohaku hadn't died, he would still be haunted by painful memories, and the Shikon no Tama would've never been finished." Smiling in return, Kagome nodded sadly, then they both fell silent as they stared at the grave, side by side.

"Where do you find all this strength Sango?" Kagome asked after awhile, her voice dropping below a whisper. She could feel Sango's surprise as the slayer turned to look at her. "How do you find the courage to keep going, even if you feel so alone?"

"I remember that I'm not alone, no matter what," she looked harder at the miko who refused to meet her gaze, the hand she had placed on Kagome's shoulder firming its grip. "What's wrong Kagome? You've been awfully quiet. You're really starting to worry me."

With a deep sigh, Kagome turned to Sango, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I need to tell you something."

Kagome started from the day she had left the Feudal Era a year ago to where she was at that very moment. She told the slayer about hearing Inuyasha in her room, then again at his grave. To her surprise, she found it easier to talk as she continued forward, faltering only when she spoke of the conscious dream. The whole time, Sango remained silent, her brown eyes never leaving Kagome's face as she wrapped her arm around the miko's shoulders. By the time the story was finished, they were sitting on a boulder not far from the graves; tears falling silently down their cheeks as silence enveloped them.

"I have to save him," Kagome said, looking up at the starry sky. "He needs me now, so I need to help him."

Sango leaned forward.

"We'll go with you. There's no reason for you to do this all on your own!"

Kagome firmly shook her head, gaining a surprised look from the other.

"No. This is something I have to do by myself. It'll be easier for me to look after myself and not have to worry about anyone else. Besides," she turned to look at her friend, dropping a hand onto Sango's free hand in her lap and giving it a squeeze, "you are needed here, with a village to look after and a baby on the way. You and Miroku are married now, and you have a life to live together." Kagome stood up while Sango remained sitting, her hands coming to rest over her stomach.

"But, Kagome –"

"Please Sango…" Kagome's voice was no more than a whisper, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "This is just something I need to do, not only for Inuyasha, but for me."

Sango came up beside her, and Kagome locked her gaze, determination filling her eyes.

"I need you to keep Shippo safe. As much as I want to, he can't come with me. I need you to make sure he's happy and doesn't try to follow me."

"You're leaving tonight?!"

Kagome nodded, a small smile playing across her face.

"It'll be easier this way. Promise me you'll look after him?"

"I promise."

The girls embraced, then walked back to the hut, quietly gathering up Kagome's belongings. By the time the moon was beginning to descend, the miko was already shouldering her way through the village gate, Sango only a breath away.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kagome said as soon as they reached the road, turning to her friend for a final hug.

"Take care of yourself Kagome." Sango pulled away, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll be back."

Kagome took a step down the road, waving goodbye.

"Tell Inuyasha 'hi' for me when you save his butt!"

"Don't worry, I will!"

Shouldering her pack more firmly against her bow and arrows, she started down the trail, taking a look back at the fading village behind her.

_I'm coming Inuyasha, don't worry._

She went down the road Sango had said would take her to the next village over, a sinking feeling in her stomach belying the certainty she heard in her words.

_I'll find you, don't worry Inuyasha… I'll find you, I promise…_


	9. I Want You To Live part II

(A/N: Here is the next chappie

- - -

I Want You To Live

Part II

- - -

Inuyasha breathed hard against the tight bandages against his chest, each rise of his ribcage pulling the blood soaked linen uncomfortably. He winced as his rib wound flared angrily, but fought the pain and sat up, the straw bed underneath him cradling his form perfectly. His haorie, which had been functioning as a blanket, slid down his torso and pooled around his legs. Cool air immediately blew around the hut, making shivers crawl down his spine. He clutched his wounded left shoulder, gritting his teeth to keep from shaking. The sunlight slinking in from the window did nothing to warm him, and, instead, set his heart racing, wanting nothing more than to be outside and looking for Naraku, rather than sitting on a pile of straw, suffering from poisoned wounds.

He could hear Miroku and Sango outside, whispering amongst themselves as they ate their lunch. Through the window, he could barely make out their shapes looking constantly towards the forest, clearly waiting for someone.

So, he thought, Kagome went home.

With sudden disappointment growing in his chest, Inuyasha laid back down on the make sift bed, wishing with all his heart that she was right beside him at that very moment, tenderly caring for him as she so often did. He closed his eyes with a sigh, imaging her face as he tried to relax.

"Well, well! So you'll bear my child then?"

SLAP!

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open with a growl, but before he could yell at the monk to keep quiet, another voice raised above the others, one that made his heart jump and skip a beat.

"Geez Miroku! Don't you think you'd know what I look like by now?"

The curtain to the doorway slid open, and Kagome slipped inside halfway, her fiery focus remaining slightly behind her, most likely at the lecher who was stumbling towards the hut, Sango one step behind with her boomerang raised high above her head.

"But I didn't recognize you!"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, her eyebrow twitching in frustration.

"Couldn't you tell by the clothes?"

"Well, uh, I wasn't really looking at your clothes…"

And Inuyasha could see why.

Sure, her clothes were extravagant – a sunset yellow dress that fell in a deep skirt to her knees with a light blue vest covering otherwise bare shoulders – but it was the rest of her that caught his breath. Natural pastels highlighted her eyes, giving the chocolate depths an extra sheen. Her usually free hair was piled up on her head in a cascade of curls, each stand catching every last ray of the sunlight at her back, which was already giving her a heavenly glow. Though her face was creased in exasperation, he had never thought she had looked more like an angel than at that very moment.

She's so… beautiful…

"Give him an extra smack for me Sango."

Kagome shook her head as she walked fully into the hut, the shutter to the door swishing behind her as it dropped from her grasp. She smirked as the sound of Sango's bone boomerang collided with the top of Miroku's head, and then walked towards him, a gentler smile exploding onto her face as she looked him over.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

Still too transfixed by her beauty, he could only nod, barely able to breathe as she sat down beside him and lowered her backpack to the ground with a sigh.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

The question came out of nowhere, the sound of his own voice surprising him. For a moment she only looked at him then began to rummage through her pack.

"I have a date tonight."

"Date? What in the hells is a 'date'?"

Kagome shook her head as she pulled some bandages from her bag then turned to him, her eyes glinting with an emotion he couldn't fathom." It's when a boy and a girl go somewhere together and, I don't know, do stuff together. Just hang out and relax."

Horrified at the idea of her being with another guy, he almost yelled at her to stay with him, but was silenced as she gently grabbed his shoulder and eased him up into a sitting position, every brush of her fingertips on his flesh setting his skin on fire. Silently, she began to cut his blood soaked bandages with some scissors from her pack, then carefully pulled the linen away, her eyes immediately fixating on his wound. A bucket of water lay by the fireplace, and she reached behind her to drag it to her side.

"So, you excited to go on your 'date'?" he asked as she took a rag and plunged it into the bucket.

"Not really."

Shocked, Inuyasha barely felt the brief stinging from his gash as she rung out the rag and placed it upon the broken skin. He could only stare at her face, his heart sinking as her smile disappeared.

"Then don't go if you don't want to."

She smiled slightly then removed the rag. Grabbing the fresh bandages, she began to rewrap the wound, taking care not to pull on the open skin.

"I have to though. I've stood him up three times already."

He stared at her as she secured the linen. "Why would you do that? If he's that bad of a guy, then don't go with him." Stay here with me instead, he couldn't help but add as a silent afterthought.

"Oh, Hojo's not bad, just clueless I guess." She turned to him, her smile returning. "The only reason I stood him up all those times is because I came to be with you instead."

Shocked to silence, Inuyasha sat motionless and let her lower him back down onto the straw without complaint. His golden amber eyes continued to follow her movements as she placed the blood soaked bandages into the bucket and returned it to its place by the fireplace.

She came… to be with… me?

"You ok, Inuyasha?"

Suddenly aware he was staring at her, he turned away quickly, his face burning red-hot.

"Uh – I'm fine."

"You know, we could go out on a date sometime…"

Terror filled him at the thought, not knowing what she had in mind.

"W-what?"

Kagome giggled at him, pulling his haorie back up to cover his torso like a blanket. "Only if you wanted to. Dates are really fun, especially in my world." She paused as her hand came to rest over his chest, where he feared his heart was beating traitorously against her fingertips. "We could always wait for a night that you're human, then you could actually have some fun for a change, especially since you never sleep on those nights."

"Why would I want to do that? I hate being human."

Her face fell slightly and she looked away. "I know. It was just a thought." Her hand fell from its place on his chest as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I guess it wouldn't be such a good idea, especially since my friends would definitely be surprised if we went on a date, no matter if you were human or not. Whatever your form, you're good looking, and they'd probably start stammering around you and stuff." Suddenly, Kagome giggled. "Still, it would be fun to see the looks on their faces…" She glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist then frowned, gustily hefting the pack more firmly upon her shoulders. "I'd better get going. I don't want to be late. I'll be back in two days, so, until then, I need you to promise you wont try to get up and fight anyone, ok Inuyasha?"

He nodded, too stunned to speak. With one final wave, she disappeared out the door, leaving him all alone to absorb what she had just said.

Did she… she just called me 'good-looking', didn't she?

For some reason he couldn't understand, the very thought made his insides warm, until his skin threatened to burst into flame. The feeling gave him comfort, and he settled deeper into the straw, her scent still lingering upon his haorie. Losing himself to the fragrance, he closed his eyes in enchantment, not caring when his body began to surrender to sleep.

Maybe a date with her wouldn't be so bad, he thought dreamily. I wouldn't mind being able to spend some time alone with Kagome, even in her world, where she probably feels more comfortable. Who knows? I might even enjoy myself… especially if she's right there…by my side… every step of the way…

- - -

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the memory as it came to him fondly, though why it had come in the first place still had him baffled. But as he adjusted his position in one of the cell's small corners, he found her warmth spreading over him in heavenly bliss. Nearby, a glowing orb floated lazily around his head, the soft whirring sounds gently vibrating in his ears.

To his surprise, the sound brought forth another recollection, and as the globe abruptly pulsed and steadied before him, he found that the memory was pounding at the back of his mind, obviously trying to get his attention. With a grim smile, he relived the moment that seemed like it had occurred thousands of years ago, though it had only happened over a year past, a few weeks after he had healed from his injuries.

It was one of his happiest memories of her, and he couldn't help but smile gently as the memory swept over him like a cascading wave. He closed his eyes as warmth spread over him again, and he gladly fell into the darkness of his mind.

- - -

"Why do I have to wear these weird clothes and get dragged around your village like this?" Inuyasha whined as he pulled futilely at the red t-shirt on his chest, frowning as he looked down at the blue jeans concealing his bare feet. Already, he felt hot, especially his poor ears which were scrunched up under a blue and red cap, which kept the high afternoon sun's glare out of his eyes, but stifled all cool air from reaching the hair underneath, which were already starting to soak with sweat.

"Because, your clothes were all beaten up and need to be repaired, and we need to get some, uh, stuff for the trip… you know, like food and things like that…"

Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow at her back but said nothing more. Instead, he crossed his bare arms in frustration at her weird behavior, trying not to growl. For a while, they remained silent, just walking at a slightly quick pace towards someplace that Kagome was taking him. He had no idea where, but he hoped there would food. Following her was more tiring than he could have imagined!

To his relief, they stopped once they reached a place where, according to the wondrous scents that were hitting his nose and the growling that was escalading from his stomach, food was abundant. A bright red and yellow sign proclaimed silently that the place was called 'WacDonalds', and that, as delight filled him, they were going in there to eat.

Grabbing at his shoulder, Kagome led him inside and to a booth near the back. It was probably a good thing she had him by his arm, because by the time they made it to the back, his mouth was already watering, and he was looking around eagerly, sniffing the different scents in pure ecstasy.

"Come on Inuyasha! We'll get food soon."

"All right!"

Obediently, he sat down on the booth bench, liking the feel of the cushion as it bounced underneath him, then scooted over to the corner so Kagome could slide up next to him. She handed him a menu, but he only looked at it stupidly, staring at her as she examined the one in her hands.

"What's this for?"

"It tells you what there selling here as food and drink, and how much it costs."

"Oh…" he looked up and down the menu, frowning slightly. "Do they have ninja food?"

"No, I don't think so."

He sighed in exasperation, but straightened as she leaned towards him and rested on his shoulder, peering at his menu. Not noticing the color rising into his cheeks, she pointed at a few items and started to explain them to him, until he hastily decided on one he liked, not really noticing what he had ordered, too completely absorbed in how close she was.

A young, brown-haired waitress came over to them then and asked for their orders. Kagome told the woman what they wanted and handed over the menus, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's sudden silence. The waitress noticed, however, and as she returned with their drinks, she beamed at the both of them, her eyes shining brightly in their navy sockets.

"So, out on date, huh? Let me guess… lunch then a movie?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, and she did: a bright, cherry red.

"Well, uh, yeah. It's probably just going to be lunch though…"

"You can't just have lunch! Oh, I know!" The waitress leaned in close, her smile growing somehow until it threatened to cut her face in half. "You two could go to the park! I heard that a new pair of swans just made their nest there! It's so pretty to watch them…" A dreamy look in her eyes, the woman stalked off as if in a trance, her toothy grin enveloping her entire face. After she was sure the lady had gone, Kagome buried her burning face into her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment.

Watching her, Inuyasha finally understood why she had been acting so strange around him.

I'm on a date with her, and I didn't even realize it!

Cursing and kicking himself mentally, he gently grabbed onto her shoulder and began to rub comforting circles on her back…

…right when the waitress came back with their food.

His face flushed as he read the woman's expression, and could only guess what the lady was thinking. To his relief though, the waitress remained silent and placed their food on the table. Then with one last smile, she walked away. Waiting until her apron-clad form had completely disappeared from sight, he slowly sat Kagome upright, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what? Taking me out on a date?"

She looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes at his cool attitude and clear acceptance.

"You… you really don't mind -?"

"Come on! I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Her awkward smile told him his sudden interest in his food had been approved, and he was glad to see her brighten up a bit then begin to unwrap her burger. He watched her for a moment then glanced down at his own food, the wonderful smell of his own burger floating up to his nose. Following her example, he unwrapped it and bit into it carefully, not fully trusting the strange food. But as he swallowed the first bite, he found it quite pleasant, and it didn't take long to gulp the rest of it down. However, he made sure the bites were reasonable, not wanting to embarrass Kagome further, nor wanting to act foolish in front of all the pairs of eyes that were inconspicuously directed at them. After they finished their meal, and Kagome had left the payment at the table, they brushed out the door to street, where it had cooled significantly as the sun began to set, it's bright sphere already invisible behind the tall buildings.

"Now where to?" he asked her, not really wanting the date to end for some reason.

"Uh, I don't know… where do you want to go?"

Recalling the waitress, he remembered the strange lady's suggestion. With a genuine smile plastered all over his face, he absentmindedly grabbed for her hand, amazed at how easily it found his own. Her small gasp of surprise was drowned out as a car zoomed by, and he started walking. He knew the path well, and he could already smell the scents of trees and water…

"Inuyasha… where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Would you just trust me and follow? You'll **see**!"

She quieted and remained so until they came to the park, where she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes shining as she looked around. She stumbled for words as she looked up at him, but he just waved her silent again and set off up a hill, her hand still firmly clasped in his. Kagome followed him closely, and gasped as they reached the top, the clear pond sparkling with sunset colors. The male swan waded powerfully on the tranquil waters, his sleek ashen body gleaming in the dusk light. His mate sat still on a high nest of sticks and lush grasses, stretching out her dainty head towards the other. He complied by swimming closer to the female and too extended out his neck until their beaks touched in an avian kiss.

The scene brought unbidden tears to Kagome's eyes, and Inuyasha could smell them, but he only smiled as he gently lowered her onto the grass. Her gaze never drifted from the swans until he settled down next to her, and he found himself falling into two bright eyes and a lovely smile.

"It's so beautiful! This is the best date I've ever had!"

"Really?"

She nodded then turned back to the pond, oblivious to his warm amber gaze that was still resting on her face. Then, suddenly, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. He jumped slightly as she leaned against his shoulder, her body relaxing against his as she fell into the serenity that seemed to radiate around the small park.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his face break into a grin and, before he realized what he was doing, rested his cheek upon the top of her head, her wonderful scent spilling into his senses and flooding his brain. Peace settled over him then, just as she snuggled deeper against him, and for a moment, time, just like his heart, seemed to stop. And as he felt her drift asleep, he remained staring at the sunset, feeling whole and warm.

He had never felt like this before, not even with Kikyo.

He never wanted it to end, and until the sun fully set and he had to carry her home…

…it never did.

- - -


	10. I Want You To Live part III

(A/N: Here's another chappie

_(A/N: Here's another chappie! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope ya'll enjoy it!)_

- - -

I Want You To Live

Part III

- - -

She had always been the quiet type; always the one who hid the sadness in her eyes with a smile as the children of the village all flocked to her side, giving her various flowers and herbs so she could place them into the basket on her hip.

She had always been the gentle type; silent as she dropped to her knees near the bottom of the waterfall to scoop up the cool liquid into a large jar, and pour the contents over her usually tied back dark hair and Shinto kimono, a smile always ready for the few children who came up to her, laughing and asking to be splashed with water too.

She had always been in the forefront of his mind, and now, after a over a year without seeing her, he found his heart pounding fiercely against his chest as his eyes fell upon her graceful form, the familiar sad smile on her face as children ran around her, their laughter radiating around the village like sunlight.

But Orin couldn't gawk at her. He had a mission to complete.

He began to run.

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!"

Obvious to him that she hadn't heard him, he yelled louder, but his sentence was half swallowed by dirt as he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Fighting to regain his breath, Orin glanced up and, to his despair, watched as she turned the opposite direction and began to walk away, the young ones only a step behind her. Gasping, he shook his loose, dark bangs from his eyes and struggled to his feet, slipping and sliding over the disturbed soil underneath his sandals.

"Lady Kikyo!"

Still, she continued forth, clearly oblivious to his presence, and, with a deep breath, he began to run towards her again, gathering up all the breath left in his lungs with all the power he could muster.

"PRIESTESS!"

To his immense relief, she paused and turned towards him, reaching out a steadying hand to grab his shoulder as he finally caught up to her.

"Steady now. What's the problem?"

Straightening himself, Orin bowed his head towards her but avoided her gaze, trying his hardest to be respectful to the miko.

"We need your assistance immediately priestess. A demon is badly wounded with poison, and none of our healer's medicines are working to clear the toxin from the yokai's body." Orin dared now to meet her gaze, a bad move that left him falling into dark depths so quickly, he barely clung to sanity long enough to finish his plight.

"Can you help us?"

The sadness in her eyes disappeared to black determination as she nodded.

"I'll try. Take me to your healer at once."

Relief filled him as he saw her heft the herb-laden basket onto her hip more firmly, then, at her nod, began to run towards the hut, never breaking stride.

Neither her, nor the children, left his shadow.

- - -

The wolf demon winced as he sat up, the blood soaked bandages wrapped tightly around his right calf pulling uncomfortably, sending the nauseating stench of infected blood and miasma toxin towards his nose. Shaking his head against the sudden sickness that rose dangerously within him, he scowled down at the crimson linen then glanced around the room, insanely wishing someone would come in at that moment and open up a window.

"You mustn't move, my lord. You don't want to stress your wound."

A tiny speck jumped upon one of the yokai's fingers, and the wolf demon raised it up to glare down on the miniature form.

"What do you know, flea? You ran away in the thick of battle!"

"I was getting help!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

The wolf picked up the flea demon between two of his claws, sneering evilly in triumph.

"Tell me this then Myouga… why would you need to call for aid when I was_ surrounded _by people who were already coming to help me?"

"Well, uh…"

With a small flick, the wolf yokai sent the flea flying, smirking as he heard the small demon hit the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Humph…"

Myouga was about to retort when voices were suddenly heard outside the hut.

"Ah, you found her! Welcome priestess." That was the healer's voice. Both of the demons knew him well, and the other male voice that responded to the older man.

"How is the demon holding up?" Orin.

"Better now that we have a skilled priestess here to help him." Healer Koji.

"I'm not sure about skilled, but I'll do my very best."

At the sound of the woman's voice, the wolf started. Straining to hear her better as their voices dropped, he began to sniff violently, his senses suddenly alerted to a far distant memory…

"So, they must've found Kikyo at last," grumbled Myouga from the other's shoulder.

"Kikyo? You _can't_ be serious!"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the flea whispered in frustration, "Who else would it be?"

- - -

"Master Koji, could you bring me another bucket of water?"

"Yes my lady."

Hastily bowing his balding head, he grabbed an empty bucket and went outside, where Orin was just returning with Kikyo's basket of herbs, freshly clean and cut.

"Do whatever she says," Koji whispered to his son urgently. "Lady Kikyo knows the ways of healing. There is hope for the demon as long as she's here. She was good to us before, and my hope is that she will help us again, but we must do as she asks."

"Yes father."

Koji placed a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder, his stern gray eyes contradicting the worn authority in his voice.

"Don't let your personal feelings cloud your mind either. She's here to help. Don't make her angry with your incompetence."

With that, the old healer went down to the stream, Orin's dark green gaze following his steady path until he was out of sight. Then, with a sigh, he adjusted the basket more comfortably across his stomach then entered the hut.

"Here are your herbs Lady Kik-"

"Thank you Orin," she said, cutting him off as she swept the basket out of his hands then placed it on a counter. "Can you boil some water for me, please?"

He nodded as she sifted through the herbs and pulled out the ones she needed. Hastening to do as she asked, he had the water boiling just as she came towards him with a bowl of crushed plants that smelled of metals and mint.

"Will this really help him?"

"I hope so, Orin. I really hope so." Grim faced, she began to mix the water into the herbs, and, once she had made a paste, glanced at the young man at her side, her dark eyes steady. "Wait outside with the children until I call for you, and open all the windows to this place. It's way too stuffy in here."

"Yes, my lady."

As soon as he left, she grabbed some spare linen she found on the counter, and then slowly opened the door to where the demon awaited care.

She gasped as two navy eyes suddenly fixated themselves onto her face, her own gaze widening in disbelief.

"Koga?!"

"Kagome?!"

- - -

_(Hahaha! Had ya'll going there didn't I? Muahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil… anyways, back to the story!)_

- - -

Kagome smiled as she watched Koga finally drift off to sleep. The faint moonlight crept in from the windows and highlighted his wound, though now cleaned, disinfected, and rewrapped.

"How did this happen anyway?" she asked Myouga as she pulled a blanket over the wolf's torso.

"Well, we were coming down here for some herbs when a group of demons attacked some children near the river. Koga helped them, but got attacked by three of them and was wounded."

"So he saved the children… that's why the people in this village were so anxious for him to be healed!"

"Hmm… quite so."

"But why did they want Kikyo I wonder?"

"I do not know, though I'm pretty sure they're just as thankful that you saved him."

"Yes, I guess so…"

Though it had been quite awkward since they had opened the windows from outside just as Koga had said her name.

Oh well… at least they still accepted her and allowed her to help.

Leaning back against the wall, Kagome slid down until she hit the ground, then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, her knees drawn up to her chin.

Myouga stared at her from her left knee as she settled herself, then slowly asked, "Why have you come back Kagome? I heard you left."

"Inuyasha needs me."

"What! My lord! He lives then?!"

"No… oh, I guess no one told you what happened to him."

"Huh?"

"You went to live with the wolf demon tribe after Naraku was defeated. Kikyo took Inuyasha to Hell with her shortly afterwards."

"What! Oh, my poor master."

"It's ok Myouga…"

"I should've known something like this would happen! I've failed him!"

"Stop that!" Kagome ordered sternly as the flea came dangerously close from falling from her knee. She stretched out her hand and ushered him onto the palm, then brought him closer to her face.

"He's found a way to reach me."

And she told him everything, from the day Inuyasha descended to leaving Sango's village two weeks earlier.

"I'm going to help him," she finished, her eyes watery with unspent tears. "I have to."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking about using this."

She drew out the Shikon no Tama and held it before him, but to her surprise, he shook his head and stared at her warily.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls has many powers, but I fear that in this case, since Master Inuyasha isn't truly in Hell, the Jewel would only reverse what happened."

"What do you mean?"

Myouga sighed then sat down, settling down meditation style.

"I mean that the Jewel would _undo_ everything, so that Kikyo and Master Inuyasha _both_ would be back on this world. Of course, that means Kikyo would not be in peace anymore, and would send my master back to Hell, but this time, you wouldn't have even the Jewel to save him. No, no Kagome. Do not use the Jewel. It would only cause unrest."

"But, how else can I help him?"

"I'm not sure, but if you search for the right people, then I'm sure you'll figure out a way sooner or later…"

"Oh, thanks…"

Her sarcastic remark brought an indignant look to his face, and it made her laugh as they both settled for sleep.

But her thoughts kept wandering back to golden eyes and ashen hair, hopelessness filling her as the weight of Myouga's words slowly sank in…

… and how she might not be able to save him after all.

- - -

_(A/N: Yay… another one done! As I said before, I apologize for taking so long to update. I promise to bring up the next chappie ASAP! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	11. I Want You To Live part IV

- - -

- - -

I Want You To Live

Part IV

- - -

Kagome stared down at the tombstone, her deep eyes tracing the name that had been carefully etched into the worn stone. The sun was hot overhead, forming beads of sweat upon her skin, and casting gentle shadows on top of the gray stone. With a small smile gracing her lips, she bowed her head in respect, drawing up her hands before her prayer style. A tender breeze played across her bangs, brushing the rainbows of flowers surrounding her harmlessly against her kimono, the wide variety of pastel petals standing out against the blood red of the clean fabric.

Straightening, she reached behind her head and released her hair tie, grabbing for the flower that fell from the ribbon as her raven locks flowed free. Kagome brought the small blossom before her, gently rotating the plant between her fingers. Glancing past its petals to reread the name on the tombstone, she slowly raised the Chinese bellflower to her nose and breathed in its scent; smiling sadly as she felt its petals tickle her lips. Then, bowing her head once more, she lowered the blossom and gently placed it at the base of the stone, sending one last prayer before standing.

"Lady Kagome!"

Sighing deeply, she turned towards the voice, bending to grab her bow and arrows at her feet, a growing shadow at her side by the time she had slung her quiver over her shoulder.

"Yes Orin?" she answered with strained patience when he was standing before her, his face flushed from running, though his panting stopped when she locked his gaze.

"Uh… are you really leaving t-t-today?" he managed to stammer as he did his best to look away from her, and turned slightly.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked her incredulous, suddenly unafraid of her. "You only just got here!"

Fighting down a growing irritation, she shook her head at the youth. He was only a few years older than she, and quite handsome as far as humans went, with long dark hair and deep green eyes. It had only taken her a few days to realize he had had feelings for Kikyo, and after a week, those feelings had been buried when he had discovered she was not the undead miko.

Yet new feelings were most certainly arising, but this time for _her._

And it was starting to drain the last reserves of patience she had in her entire being.

"Calm yourself my son."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome smiled warmly as Master Koji came strolling up the small hill they were on. His stern gaze was plastered onto Orin, who wouldn't meet his gaze, but it fixated itself onto his blushing face when the elder stood with them.

"She's already stayed for almost a week now," Koji said firmly, then turned to her with a smile. "I'm more surprised that you didn't go with Koga and Myouga after they left yesterday."

"Well, they needed to return to the mountains so Koga could be with his mate. I'm sure Ayame's had their first pup by now…" she glanced down at her herb basket that was still laying near the small shrine behind her. "I just hope the herbs I gave him helped with the birth pain…"

A large hand tenderly clasped her shoulder, drawing her gaze back to the old healer.

"I'm sure they're all just fine."

Kagome nodded her head once.

"Koga also promised to protect this village in exchange for any herbs that he might need. I told him where to find different plants to help with pain and injures that you yourself are growing, Master Koji. He said that he'd probably need some since the tensions between his tribe and the Birds of Paradise, their sworn enemies, hasn't lessened."

"We would be honored to help him. He saved our children and some others from attack. Kami know that we need all the help we can get in these troubled times."

Kagome grabbed the basket then allowed Koji to lead her to the end of the village, the ashamed looking Orin only a step behind her, as silent as her shadow. As they treaded down the beaten path, rows upon rows of children rushed out to meet them, suffocating her with hugs and hundreds of "goodbyes". By the time they had reached the edge of the road, every child from the village was surrounding the trio, quieting only when she handed Master Koji, who bowed deeply to her, the basket.

"Take care of yourself, Lady Kagome, and good luck to you and Inuyasha."

"Thank you, all of you, for everything," she said, bowing in return, then, with one final wave, she set out down the trail, smiling as she looked back at the large group she was leaving behind. Then, stringing her bow firmly against her back, she resumed her trek, promising herself that when she returned here, she would stay awhile longer…

…and she wouldn't be alone.

- - -

He restrained an ecstatic cry as he felt her enter his territory. Already, he could sense the power holding him within his cell begin to weaken, and he thrust his body up against the walls, awaiting the explosion that would surely come as his freedom was finally granted to him at long last.

_Come girl… I'm ready for you…_

- - -

The silence of the woods was starting to scrape her nerves quite raw, the never-ending darkness threatening to consume her alive. Taking deep breaths, Kagome shouldered her way between two thick brushes, almost losing her balance as she tripped over an uprooted plant. Biting her lip as pain shot through her ankle, she stopped and leaned up against a generous tree trunk, lifting her aching foot as she sifted her eyes through the dense forest, every ounce of her telling her the same thing.

Something was totally wrong.

Kagome didn't move until her gaze uncovered an open clearing, and she feebly headed towards it, releasing her bow from her back and notching an arrow, ready to fire.

But the moment she reached the center of the open space, she fell hard onto her stomach as the world around her suddenly erupted into violent shakes, a terrible war cry slicing through the vast nothingness around her. In a burst of white light, something before her exploded, and a toxic demonic aura slammed into her senses, making her see stars. Fighting to regain her breath, she covered her head with her arms to protect herself from falling branches, dizziness swirling through her brain until the earth stopped trembling then quieted, just as abruptly as it had started.

Slowly, Kagome sat up, her hands immediately grabbing her bow and fallen arrow and drawing them ready. With her eyes scanning the darkness, she stood, slowly rotating in a circle, trying to pinpoint the source of the demonic aura.

A laugh reached her, and she hastily pointed her deadly arrow towards the sound, fighting the cold chills that ran down her spine at the very sound of it.

"I must thank you, priestess. You have freed me, something no one has ever dared to do."

The icy voice seemed to be moving, and she moved her bow with it, ready to fire at any moment.

"Who are you, demon?"

"What does it matter? You will not live long enough to care about my name."

She scowled and drew her arrow even tighter against the bowstring. The low voice had stopped moving around her, but his uneasy aura surrounded every shadow of the forest.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

Her threat only gained a laugh, but she was able to catch where it was coming from and let her arrow fly, the pink miko energy that flew with it highlighting the gloom. Instantly, she pulled another arrow from her quiver and notched it, prepared to send it flying too. A dark chuckle sounded as she heard the dart hit harmlessly against a tree trunk, and she pulled back her new arrow, taking a step back as the demon's evading presence grew in intensity around her.

"Foolish girl… very foolish."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? You possess the Shikon no Tama, do you not?"

The wind whistled as the second dart went flying, though it too thudded against an unsuspecting tree, gaining only another laugh.

"What's it to you?" Kagome spat, trying to seize his location as she heard him move once again, yet another arrow ready.

"Why… _everything…_"

A bursting gale suddenly tore through her, almost knocking her flat to the ground. Her quiver was torn from her back and her bow ripped from her hands, leaving her defenseless. She cried out as her weapons crashed against an old oak, her arrows broken and her bow laying in two pieces. Grabbing her kimono tightly, she hugged herself against the billowing cold, the thunderous winds drowning out all thought and feeling as she closed her eyes.

Laughter sounded in her mind, and the twisting tornado around her vanished, leaving her staggering as she righted herself.

"Surrender the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome glared at the darkness, as though it were responsible for everything.

"You'll not have it!"

She clasped the jewel, which had fought free from the folds of her kimono, with a shaking hand, amazed at the strength she had heard in her own voice.

"Stubborn wench… but it doesn't matter."

She looked up in surprise, trying to find an escape route.

"You shall know despair before you die. It is a gift, I find."

"From you?" she screamed, her pounding heart and trembling body belying the fierceness of her verbal challenge.

"No…"

Suddenly, the world around her dissolved as pain exploded from her right shoulder, the feeling of sharp claws slicing through her skin like butter sending white-hot agony shooting down to her toes. Shock ran through her body as she fell forward, her voice catching in her throat as she landed hard on the ground. With a small _ping_, the jewel detached itself from the small chain that fastened it around her neck, and fell to the earth in front of her, barely beyond her reach, its glowing pink surface tainted crimson with her blood. She reached for it feverishly; tears of pain blinded her as waves of torment cascaded down her with the dark red rivers that flowed steadily down her arm and chest, the sticky liquid making her gag.

Laughter again, and this time in front of her. She didn't look up, but tried to move towards the jewel, fighting to remain conscious.

"Despair, it's a beautiful thing… wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat, looking up into the darkness.

A chuckle now, followed by a sneering reply.

"Some gratitude… is this the thanks I get for delivering your gift?"

"What?"

"It was by chance that I met him… it was fate that he asked me to give you this gift to speed your death. It's all quite noble really… and it suits my purpose just fine."

Kagome cringed as her shoulder pulled painfully, her heart pounding as she tried to find the face of the voice that was simply toying with her now.

"Blooded or not, you will supply my first meal, and with your blood tainting the jewel, it will now be invincible in my hands!"

Iciness gripped her body, and she began to go for the jewel once more, her soul screaming for her to hurry as she blocked out the pain of her wound.

"Give Inuyasha my thanks when you meet him in death. Make sure to tell him how grateful I am for his gift of your blood."

Her body froze as the bloody tips of her fingers brushed the surface of the jewel. Incredulous, she stared up again, not believing.

"What…?"

"Why, it was his wish for you to die as Kikyo died over fifty years past, and I could only happily oblige him."

_Inuyasha… wants me… dead?_

But as her mind drifted to his soft amber eyes as tears threatened to fall from them within her conscious dream, she knew her tormentor was false.

"_I couldn't let her kill you… I-I wanted you to live. I would rather die than see you murdered… so I went in your place and gave her my life…"_

"You're a liar…"

"Don't you just wish I was?"

_Let him think I believe him then,_ she thought suddenly. _Then it will be more of a surprise when he finds out that he can't have me… or the jewel…_

"No…"

"Girl, you try my patience… I've had about enough of you, and if you lose much more blood, I'll never have any for myself…"

Kagome grasped the jewel just as a war cry sounded, and she pulled it to her quickly, starting to pray. Almost immediately, it began to pulse, and then it glowed into a brilliant white light, its subtle warmth intensifying, burning her hand. But she held onto it, and, with the last word of the prayer leaving her lips, blue, electric energy sprang forth, throwing up a spirit shield. The smell of burning flesh invaded her nose as she heard the shriek of the demon as the wall ruptured his skin; though it was the smell of her own smoking blood that made her slowly spin out of the present.

There was a large crash as a large body tore away from the shield, followed by searing pain flowing from her bleeding hands, and then silence.

When the darkness came, she welcomed it, and willingly fell into never-ending nothingness.

_Inu… yasha…_

- - -


	12. I Want You To Live part V

- - -

- - -

I Want You To Live

Part V

- - -

Something was terribly wrong.

He could feel it.

Inuyasha called up to the floating orbs overhead, trying to force down his growing fears and maintain a sense of calm. He held out his hand and a globe obliged him, landing just over his palm in a swirl of air.

"Show her to me!"

The rushing sphere of winds began to twirl rapidly, but instead of giving him an image, it only showed him darkness.

_What's going on? Where is she?_

"Kagome!"

Urging the orb to try again, Inuyasha stared intently as its center, every ounce of him hoping, praying, that somehow she was safe.

But when an image finally appeared of his angel, he wished it hadn't, and his heart just about ripped a hole right through his soul. He couldn't speak, only stare in horror, his golden gaze tracing down the rivers of crimson that stained her kimono. The scent of her blood nearly choked him, and it took all of his self-control to keep from screaming.

She was lying on a pallet, her right shoulder bandaged up tightly. Blood soaked bandages lay not far away, as did the torn remains of her bow, quiver, and arrows. She was deathly pale, and wasn't moving.

His heart stopped.

_She can't be dead. She can't be dead._

Those words repeated in his brain as he looked her over, his gaze catching over her chest, waiting.

Air left his lungs as she gave a shaky breath, and he found he could breathe again.

_She's alive._

Another form slowly appeared within the limited space of the globe, letting him know she was being cared for. He waited until the human had replaced the rag on her forehead with a new one and had left, then looked her over one last time, his own guilt threatening to choke him.

With a sigh, he released his power over the globe, and let it float lazily back to the ceiling. Returning to his usual corner, he slid down the wall and sat, trembling at the injustice of it all.

_At least she's safe… at least she's alive…_

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling, his eyes burning as he traced the rhythm of flames above him, the pained look on her face still haunting him in the back of his mind's eye.

- - -

She was drifting.

There was no other way to describe it.

She could feel soft grasses against the palms of her hands, could sense the gentle breeze as it wafted across her body.

But she couldn't think. She didn't know where she was.

So, she drifted.

Phantom pains swirled around her shoulder and hands, but they were easy to ignore. Something screamed at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away, not remembering, not caring. She could see that there was light coming from somewhere beneath the darkness of her closed eyes, but she was completely content to just lie where she was, warm, relaxed, and alone.

Well, almost alone.

"Never thought you were one to sleep when there was work to be done."

The voice jumped Kagome from her drifting consciousness, and she opened her eyes, blinded momentarily as she sat up. Frustrated at the newcomer, she peered out against the sunlight to find a darkened silhouette approaching her. For a moment, she could only sit there, wiping the light from her burning eyes.

"Get up Kagome. We need to talk."

Anger rose up into Kagome's chest, and she was thinking about some smart retort she could make back when the shadow figure slowly came into focus. She stared, mouth agape, as recognition crashed down through her, the madness of the moment breaking her voice.

"K-Kikyo?"

The miko strode up to the girl, her navy eyes piercing as she glanced down.

"You will never get anything accomplished if you just sit around all day. Now get up!"

To Kagome's surprise, Kikyo reached out a hand for her, and she grasped it, amazed at how strong and real their combined grip was as she stood up. Standing eye to eye, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the priestess to whom she was reincarnated. Kikyo was just as she remembered, and with the same dark hair and Shinto kimonos, they looked like twins. But Kagome noticed something else about the undead miko that made her do a double take. With their hands still clasped, she could feel _warmth_ radiating off usually cold, dead skin, and their seemed to be a certain, life-like glow about her.

Their hands fell, but she knew that the undead miko was no longer made of clay and soil.

She was _human_.

"Kikyo? Where did you come from?"

"This is a world of _your_ making… you tell me."

"My making?" Kagome looked around. They stood in a vast prairie where blue green grasses and multicolored flowers spread out in a thick carpet as far as the eye could see; the beautiful clear sky bigger than could be imagined. Floating rainbows of various butterflies danced upon the gentle winds, kissing the tops of the blossoms that reached out to stroke silken wings. Sakura trees bloomed in the distance, their own cherry buds adding extra color to the bright atmosphere.

"It's so beautiful…"

"Yes, I suppose it is, but you cannot stay here, unless you truly want to."

Kagome turned quickly back to Kikyo, whose features were pulled into a wan smile.

"What do you mean? Am I dead?"

"No. You are caught in a struggle for life and death."

"I don't understand…"

With a shake of her head, Kikyo began to walk amongst the flowers, not looking back at Kagome when the girl followed.

"Your physical body is still in the second world, where, because of your injuries, you can easily die, but can just as easily live. It all depends on how willing you are to stay alive."

"I have the power to choose?"

Blue eyes met brown eyes as both young women paused in their places and locked gazes.

"Yes, but I must warn you of this. In this place, you are free from pain, free from all fears. This will not be so when you return to your body. You are being cared for, but you will be in great pain, and you will have to endure the sicknesses that comes with such injuries that you've sustained."

Silence overtook them both, and they continued to search each other's faces, as though looking for something that was buried deep inside the both of them.

"But if I stay here, then I won't be able to help Inuyasha."

"No, you won't."

Kagome was taken aback at how easily Kikyo said those words, as though the miko didn't care that she was about to undo everything the priestess had spent her life trying to accomplish.

"You… you don't mind that I'm going to get Inuyasha out of Hell?"

Kikyo looked away. "When I was stuck in the second world, all I wanted was to die with him, and it consumed me, along with my never-ending resentment towards what had happened to me. I died hating him, and when I returned, that part of me came back, and I was left to waste away within my own hatred." She turned back to Kagome, a sad smile on her face. "After I returned to Hell, the part of me that was within you, my reincarnation, returned to me, and I was able to be at peace, because I could remember why I died the first time. I had hated Inuyasha for what I'd thought he'd done to me, but I had chosen to die with him because I still loved him." With a sigh, Kikyo plucked up a flower then brought it before her face. "Inuyasha didn't cross over with me because he felt like he had left something behind unaccomplished. He still loves me, but it seems that I'm destined to only remain in his heart, not in his arms… not like you."

"There's no room for me in his heart, Kikyo. He only thinks of you."

"Is that so?"

Kagome nodded then turned away, her fingers fumbling through the scruff of her kimono for the Shikon no Tama. She held it in her palm then looked at Kikyo, who was staring at her, not understanding.

"Kikyo, if I can't use this to save Inuyasha, then how do I help him?"

A determined frown appeared on the miko's face as she stepped forward and picked up the jewel.

"Inuyasha has put himself in-between two worlds, much like this place, but instead of feeling peace, he is in eternal punishment until he feels he needs to let go of everything."

"Let go of everything?"

"Of his friends, of the life he had… of you and his duty to protect you, even in his death. He has to be willing to fall into the pit of Hell, and leave _you_ all alone on the second world, without him."

Kagome grimaced as Kikyo dropped the jewel back into her palm, the effect of the miko's words slowly beginning to sink in.

"But, how do I do that?"

"You need to find a way to drown Inuyasha's soul into despair. You need him to believe that his duty of keeping you safe and alive is over. The only way to grab him from Hell is when he is about to be pulled down."

"So you're saying I need to die?" Kagome took a step back, but Kikyo moved with her, her eyes boring into hers as she grabbed Kagome's hand and the jewel along with it.

"Kagome, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm saying that you need to form a conscious dream, one where you can create a nightmare, just like Naraku did within his illusory death. You need to make it so real, Inuyasha will believe that you are truly dead, because that is now his worst fear."

"How can I die first, then pull him out?"

"By creating another _you;_ another Kagome who he will believe to be the real you. Once that puppet dies, he will begin to fall into the pits of Hell, and then, only then, will you be able to grab him and pull him out."

"But would he believe it was the real me. I mean, if he'd just seen me die, why would he – "

Kikyo squeezed her hand, drawing her fingers around the jewel and cutting her off. The priestess was smiling sadly, her eyes soft as she shook her head.

"Believe in him, Kagome, and he will believe you."

"I hope you're right…"

Kikyo released her hand, but continued to gaze at her as silence enveloped them once more. Then, with a sigh, she began to walk again, aware that Kagome was behind her, gently stuffing the jewel back into her kimono.

"What will you do once you've saved him, Kagome?"

"Well, my duty is to protect this jewel, so I guess I'll just be a priestess and protect it."

Kikyo's voice held a certain, untold sadness and it broke slightly, but she never looked at the girl behind her as she half whispered, "But you do realize that you'll be alone with that life. You can never love another. You must give up your ability to be a normal woman and give your life entirely to the jewel."

"Yes, I do."

Her response halted Kikyo dead in her tracks, and she spun around to face Kagome, unimpressed.

"But what of Inuyasha? Will you force yourself to forget you ever loved him? As a priestess you cannot be with him, _ever_. Are you truly that willing to push him away from your heart?"

For a moment, there was silence, but then, with a small sigh and a teary smile, Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"If someone had never told me that you were my reincarnation, I would never believe that you were. You are much stronger than I ever was…" Kikyo shook her head, but the corners of her mouth were already turning upwards into an awkward grin.

"Thank you, Kikyo."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, but either because of the strange world she was in, or because she truly meant them, she didn't feel strange after she could feel her words sink in.

Kikyo smiled.

"It is I who should thank you, Kagome. You didn't use the jewel because you did not want me to return unhappy to the second world, and, even though I've tried to kill you so many times, you still took the time to pray to a shrine that was dedicated to me and wish for peace for me. I'm grateful to you."

The smile that appeared across her face was identical to Kikyo's, and for the first time since knowing the priestess, Kagome felt a deeper connection to her, something she couldn't explain.

"Before you go, I have one last thing to give you."

Kagome stared at her, startled, but remained perfectly still as Kikyo placed a gentle hand over her forehead.

"This will help you create the nightmare. You will remember it all once you've gained complete consciousness in the second world."

"Thank y-"

"Consider this as my way of repenting for all the wrongs I have caused."

Warmth exploded into her temple, but Kagome did not cry out, and simply allowed the feeling to rush up and down her body, where it left tingling sensations upon her flesh.

"Farewell Kagome…"

She tried to respond but her voice wouldn't work. Kikyo's hand fell away then the world around them disappeared, taking the priestess with it.

With a great burst of wind, Kagome found herself thrust up into darkness, the echo Kikyo's last words the last thing she heard before she fell into oblivion.

- - -


	13. Interlude III

(A/N: Here's another chappie

(A/N: Here's another chappie! Yay! A fast update! Well, thanks to all who have been patient with me. I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long! Enjoy!)

- - -

Interlude III

- - -

The setting sun cast harsh shadows over the land; the once bright and colorful landscape slowly fading into shadow. Whatever light could pass through the thick trees drifted over the broken walls of the slayer village, highlighting every nook in the old wooden stakes, and giving each individual flower on the graves buried deep within a heavenly glow, as though the Kami themselves were blessing each pedal with a kiss. From his position on a small hill just on the outskirts of the establishment behind him, the monk slowly lowered himself onto the lush grasses that tickled his sandaled feet, positioning himself more comfortably as he lowered his staff with a sigh.

_Almost a month now… almost a month since she's been gone…_

He gazed sadly up at the sunset, his violet eyes catching the faint glows of early approaching stars overhead.

_I hope Lady Kagome is safe…_

His concern about to choke him, he looked down at his feet, the tips of his fingers grazing over the tops of the wildflowers next to him. Grabbing a luscious looking blue one nearby, he plucked it then held it before his face, the gentle scent of it tickling his nose.

"Miroku?"

He looked up to see his wife slowly approaching, her dark eyes gazing at him worriedly.

"Sango," he whispered with a smile, then stood to help her sit on the grass, checking to make sure she settled quietly before taking back his position, now next to her.

"Do you think Kagome is alright?" Sango asked, her stare never leaving his own.

"I'm sure she's just fine."

"I know you're probably right," she trailed her hands across the blanket of flowers, a frown on her face, "but I can't help but worry about her, and Inuyasha. I mean, how could she possibly think she had to find him all on her own?"

"Sango, my dear, calm down…" Miroku gently wrapped one arm around Sango's shoulders, his other hand resting upon her rounding belly, a small smile forming when she laid her hands upon his and relaxed against him. "She had her reasons for leaving on her own. She knew that you and I are needed here, especially with a baby on the way…"

"I know, I know… I'm just so scared we'll never see her again…"

"Don't worry my dearest," he said as he pulled her closer to his body, his cheek resting upon her head the moment he felt her breath against his neck. "Kagome will find Inuyasha, and before you know it, they'll both be here, together, safe and sound…"

Sango nodded against his shoulder, a large smile spreading across her face as Miroku rotated the flower he had been holding before her eyes, then blushed as he pushed the blossom into the folds of her dark hair, just behind her ear.

"Thank you, Miroku."

She leaned up and kissed him, then settled back into his embrace, both their gazes falling to the sunset. Silence fell over them as they watched the last traces of light slowly fade underneath the horizon, until only a faint, purple line existed underneath a growing cascade of stars and navy sky.

Suddenly, Sango laughed, drawing a startled glance from Miroku, who looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Can you just imagine it, Miroku? Kagome and Inuyasha back with us… just like old times!"

Miroku smiled broadly.

"Yes Sango, I can imagine it…"

He hugged his wife tightly.

"…and what's more, Kagome and Inuyasha will finally be able to be together… at last!"

The two shared a moment of silence as his words settled over them, then, laughing, they stood together, both of them praying his statement would hold true as their hopes for the future slowly rose with the moon that was sending its soft rays over them, lighting their way home.

- - -

_(A/N: Sorry that was short… but I guess I've made all the Interludes short. I really enjoyed writing these two… and I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	14. I Need You With Me part I

(A/N: I'm so sorry peoples

(A/N: I'm so sorry peoples! Summer school has been draining my brain dry! Hope ya'll enjoy this chappie… sorry it took me so long!)

- - -

I Need You With Me

Part I

- - -

"Almost there… just a little farther!"

Suma Aina rolled her eyes as her sister's voice echoed joyously around the dense forest. She could barely make out Sara's silhouette as the youth skipped through the brush, not caring how much racquet she made. Shifting her weight more evenly across her feet, Suma tightened her grip on the arm that was strung across her shoulders, and smiled apologetically at the miko whose hand she was pulling.

But the tired priestess simply kept her focus on the inconspicuous trail ahead of them, cold sweat drenching her forehead as she bit her lip, more than likely to keep from crying out as every stumble she made pulled painfully on her tightly bandaged shoulder.

"Steady now," Suma encouraged her gently, pausing their trek so they could catch their breath. "Don't overdue yourself… you don't want to stress your wound even more…"

The miko's brown eyes met hers, and as she righted herself, a small smile slowly formed across her face, the first smile she had shown since she had awoken in their hut, half dead with blood loss, almost a week ago. A silent conversation passed between the two young women, until the priestess nodded her head and took a step forward. Suma checked her weight and balance then continued down the path, her blue eyes scouring the thick brush around them for low hanging branches that threatened to catch on her tied up brown hair, the long locks already snagging on tall briars that kept them from wandering too far off the pathway. Her slender, toned body shook slightly under the added weight, but she refused to show her weakness to the frail girl beside her, and kept up with her slow, but steady progress down the trail.

When they broke free from the dense woods to a small clearing, they paused once more, relaxing as much as they could in the sudden silence that enveloped them. Suma helped her companion sit upon a rock, and straightened as soon as the miko was comfortable. Scanning through the dusk, she tried to find her sister, and was about to call out for her when Sara unexpectedly appeared before her, a wide smile spread across her bright, youthful face as Suma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sara! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

"Sorry sis…"

Suma shook her head in exasperation. Her sister was almost identical to her, the only exceptions being her gray eyes and short hair, and the fact that she was five years younger than her. But they still wore the same hunter clothing, and both sported wicked looking twin blades that were strapped to their backs, the silver ends of their hilts glinting in the spare rays of light that managed to escape the dusky gloom surrounding them.

"Just don't do it again… understand?"

Sara nodded vigorously, then quickly pointed behind her, nearly jumping in excitement.

"I found it Suma! We made it!"

Two pairs of eyes followed the direction of Sara's finger as Suma and the miko both stared into the shadows.

"I don't see anything."

"Of course you cant, silly! You have to get closer to see anything in this fog!"

"Don't call me silly, small one."

"I'm not that small! I'm only a few inches shorter than y– "

"Show me where it is Sara."

Both the girls gave a start then turned their startled gazes to the priestess, who slid off the rock and shakily caught her balance. Her eyes were still trained on the spot where the youth had pointed, but her voice held a tight authority that made all the wild excitement in the young girl before her condense into carefully restrained determination. With a grim expression, Sara started for the target, while Suma carefully wrapped the miko's arm around her shoulders and followed.

Within moments, a dark silhouette materialized out of the gloom, and as the trio closed in on it, the fiery surface of it slowly became more and more distinguishable, until their sharp eyes could make out every break and crevice on a usually flawless surface.The three stopped and stood before the fire wrought boulder, all staring in awe at the magnificent size of it as it toward over them.

"This is it," Suma half whispered. "Daimaru's cell."

The miko withdrew her arm from the girl beside her and walked forward, her soft hands gently reaching up to caress the smooth stone. She was silent for a moment and simply stared up and down the length of it, her hands exploring, until she froze, and her fingers came to rest over a deep gash that reached from the top to its center. The young woman closed her eyes as though hearing the silent cry of the rock as it suffered from the cruel wound.

"What happened here?"

Suma stepped forward, her voice hesitant and uncertain.

"I don't know. This is where we found you. You can still see the effects of your battle here…"

And it was true. The tree trunks surrounding them were charred black and a few were ripped and torn, the outcome of sacred arrows striking them mercilessly. A slight demonic aura still radiated around the clearing, proof of the powerful demon that had once inhabited the cell, but the feeling of it was empty, telling them that the yokai had fled and hadn't returned since his experience with a spirit shield.

"Suma," Sara whispered so only her sister could hear her, "let's get back home. This place is giving me the creeps."

Suma nodded, then took another step forward, reaching out for the miko who hadn't moved from the fiery stone.

"Kagome, let's go back. He's not here."

"Suma, who was he? Why did he attack me?"

She could feel the young woman tense slightly as she gently placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"I'm not positive, but I can tell you about him."

Kagome turned hopefully, but Suma only shook her head and walked up to her side, once more wrapping her arm around her shoulders to brace the delicate priestess's weight.

"Nuh-uh. Let's get home first. You need to rest up if you have any hope of healing faster."

"You're right, I know, but…"

Kagome cast another glance at the cell, but turned away as Suma began to walk back to the trail, Sara leading the way.

"When we get home… I promise…"

- - -

With a deep sigh, Kagome slowly lowered herself onto the thick carpet of grass, stretching her legs out to relieve the cramped muscles as she stared down the hill to the never-ending expanse of land below. She could hear rustling sounds coming from the hut behind her, but she didn't look, and only averted her gaze from the starry skies when Suma appeared at her side and offered her a glass of steaming herb tea. Gratefully accepting the small cup, Kagome took a sip then wrapped her cold fingers around the rim of the miniature mug, relaxing as warmth slowly spread over her hands. With a stretch, Suma settled down next to her, a dark green shawl wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

"Sara's asleep, thank the Kami. I swear that child can jabber for days and not be tired at all."

Kagome returned Suma's warm smile, her eyes soft as she listened to the girl go on about her sister. They had become fast friends, being close to the same age, but there was something about listening to the young warrior talk about her family that set Kagome more at ease, and helped her lose some of the homesickness that had settled over her.

After talking for a good ten minutes or so, Suma quieted, and for a moment or two the young women stared up at the dark sky in a comfortable silence.

"Suma, who is Daimaru?"

Their gazes locked. Sadness seemed to creep over the hunter's face but, with a deep breath, Suma spoke, her voice on the verge of breaking as it fell to a whisper.

"Daimaru was a lowly demon lord who enrolled into the service of a higher, but human, daimyo, where he served as a relief general for many years. He was an awesome warrior, but he kept his demon identity secret, in fear of being cast out. In no time, though, he was the daimyo's most loyal subject and friend, and soon he commanded the armies and led campaigns in the name of his overlord. In only a few years time, Daimaru had established himself amongst the greatest war generals in all of Japan."

Suma paused, looking uncertain. Kagome placed a gentle hand upon the girl's arm.

"What happened?"

A brief silence held between them, then, with another deep breath, Suma continued.

"He was betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

Suma nodded.

"Daimaru's overlord had conquered many lands by then, and almost all of local clans were destroyed entirely. The people of these newly claimed territories grew very uneasy, and it wasn't long before an attempt was made on the daimyo's life."

"Let me guess… they failed and made it look like it had been Daimaru."

"Yes, they failed. Unfortunately, they didn't blame Daimaru… the daimyo's counsel did. You see, the culprit who had tried to assassinate the overlord was a demon, and not long after that Daimaru's true identity was revealed to not only the daimyo, but also the entire court and Daimaru's top generals and lieutenants. _They,_ of course, defended him; they knew he wouldn't try to kill the very man he had spent the whole of his life serving. They said it didn't make sense for him to try to do something like that when he had helped unite the lands the overlord now controlled. For a while, it seemed the daimyo believed and sided with Daimaru, but his counsel turned him to _their_ side, and Daimaru lost everything."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, but that's not the worst of it. After being stripped of everything, Daimaru was sentenced to death, and was sent to the palace prison. That night, it's said he went mad and destroyed the entire place, killing everyone but those who had sided with him. He gave himself to his demon side and sought out the counsel members and their families, murdering them all when he found them. He went on such a blood bath that _feuding_ daimyos joined their armies _together_ in order to stop him, though it didn't do much. He couldn't be stopped. Armies fell before him, and he destroyed them all completely, down to the last man. It was so bad, his _own_ armies had to fight him. Enraged by their apparent betrayal to him, he slaughtered his own men, not sparing anyone, until there was nothing left of them but their bloody armor. Then he went on to attack villages that supplied the daimyos who were attacking him, and killed _them;_ he was so lost in his lust for vengeance, it fed on his demon side, which only wanted the blood of his enemies. Soon, everyone and everything was his enemy, and he killed them by the thousands. He became a legend, and people knew to run when someone said 'the Black Dragon is coming!'"

"How did he end up in that cell then, if no one could stop him?"

"A group of monks came down from the northern mountains to aid the people. They pinned his demon in a trap, and sealed him in that lava stone, never to be freed for all eternity, and live only as the Legend of the Black Dragon."

"Then how is it he is free now?"

"I don't know. Like I said, the monks' seal was never supposed to break."

Kagome glanced at her feet in concentration, her fingers grabbing the jewel at her neck.

"When Daimaru attacked me, he said I was the reason he was free, but that doesn't make sense. I didn't even know he existed, so I couldn't have done it intentionally…"

"Maybe is was the jewel?"

Kagome stared down at the Shikon no Tama in her palm, the feeling of its power spreading over her hand as she closed her fingers around it.

"It has to be. That's the only thing that makes sense right now…"

Suma nodded, her eyes straying to Kagome's tightening grip.

"What are you going to do now? Daimaru is going to be following you everywhere now, even though he has been weakened. He'll stop at nothing to get that jewel from you, or _you_ for that matter…"

"I need to go somewhere where he'll not try to get me. Someplace that he'll feel to intimidated to attack me."

"Where?"

Kagome sighed hopelessly.

"I have no idea."

Suma rubbed comforting circles across Kagome's back, gaining a grateful smile from the tired miko. Then they both fell silent again, their eyes straying over the skies.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight," Kagome said after a while, her gaze tracing the edges of the crescent moon overhead.

Suma nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru's moon is always beautiful. It's my favorite."

"Sesshomaru's moon?" Kagome asked, staring at the other in wonder.

"Uh-huh. He is the demon lord of the West. Over the last year, he's united the western lands and now it's peaceful there. All the yokai that serve him are too afraid to rise against him, and, last I heard, he just disappeared. If he built a house for himself, I'm not sure, but he hasn't left his lands, and he just leaves there peacefully and quietly with his most loyal companions."

Disbelief filled her to the point of explosion as Suma spoke; the memories of the ruthless daiyokai flooding her brain as she looked up at the moon once more.

"The crescent moon is called 'Sesshomaru's moon' because he has a blue crescent moon tattooed on the middle of his forehead, so it is said."

"Well, it's true."

Now it was Suma's turn to stare at her, unbelieving.

"What? You know him?"

"Oh, we've met," Kagome said dryly, "under less than _comfortable _circumstances."

"How?"

"He's Inuyasha's half brother, and of course they hate each other, and so, he hates me."

"Wow… tough break…"

"I know…"

"And he's tried to kill you plenty of times I bet, huh?" Suma smiled grimly as Kagome nodded, then added, "So now you're too afraid to be around him, then, without Inuyasha with you I mean – "

She was cut off when Kagome suddenly gasped, a large smile spreading over her face.

"Suma that's it!"

"Huh?"

"I'll go to the West, where Sesshomaru is! Daimaru wouldn't even think about attacking me in lands that belong to the most powerful demon I know, especially not in his weakened state!"

Suma's own grin widened as the realization dawned on her, then, laughing, she hugged Kagome's shoulders, though careful to not stress the miko's wound. They shared their mirth, holding each other on the top of the hill as though sharing a great success. The moment didn't end until Suma collected their teacups and went into the house to retire for the night. As soon as the young hunter had fully disappeared into the hut, Kagome stared up at the moon, a new sense of hope filling her.

_All I have to do is get Sesshomaru's protection, and then I can finally save Inuyasha!_

But it wasn't until her eyes continued to trace the crescent shape overhead, that her mind began to conjure up the vision of the daiyokai the moon was named for, and she increasingly realized how insane that previous thought truly was… and how hard it would be to make something that seemed so simple come to reality.

No… she _had_ to get him to cooperate. She _had_ to get him to help her…

…if he didn't kill her first, that is…

- - -

_(A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! I have finally defeated writer's block! Yes!! Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	15. I Need You With Me part II

(A/N: Ok peoples, listen up

(A/N: Ok peoples, listen up! Ya'll should be very proud of me! I'm writing this chappie on my VACATION! Well, now that that is out of my system… here's the next chappie so enjoy it or else! The sooner ya'll get this chappie done the closer ya'll will be to the next one, which I'm sure ya'll have been waiting for! )

- - -

I Need You With Me

Part II

- - -

With a joyous whinny, the dapple-gray gelding plunged though the prairie, the various flowers and weeds no match for his deadly hooves. Driving his hindquarters under himself, he jumped a small creek and landed easily on the other bank, his speed growing as he stretched unused muscles in his legs; another long neigh burst from deep within him as he threw out his forefeet, loving the feel of freedom from his old job as the Ainas' carthorse.

He was massive, standing at a good fifteen hands; his black mane was chopped short so that it stuck straight up from the crest of his neck, but his tail was free and touched the ground, making the perfect banner behind him as he ran as fast as he could. Though lean and long-legged, he was heavily muscled, built more for steady, smooth work, then for speed.

Yet speed was what he liked. The afternoon sun was high overhead, beating down upon the charging horse mercilessly, but, as he ran ever faster, the breezes he made with his speed kept the heat at bay; the sweat that was flying off of him didn't bother him, nor did the fragile passenger he carried. She was nothing. She could've been a feather. It made no difference to him.

But she was a feather with authority, and had a special kindness that radiated off her, which had drawn him to her in the first place, and he listened to her with eagerness, wanting nothing more than to please her. Even now, he could feel her on his back, a wide, leather pad between them instead of a saddle. She was leaning over his neck, moving with his stride and whispering into his ear.

"Easy now, Yuuto. Steady boy."

With one gentle hand rubbing his neck, he slowed, extending a few extra fast paces before dropping to a steady canter, the reins on his bit-less hackamore forgotten. The black leather straps were held in her other hand, but it was the caresses and soft voice that held him under her control.

"Whoa, boy."

The gray obeyed, easing down from his lope to a walk, until he stopped altogether, and waited patiently for his mistress's next command.

But instead of giving him one, Kagome slowly slid from the pad onto the ground, reaching out to stroke Yuuto's nose out of instinct as he turned his head to nuzzle her neck. Catching her balance warily, she released the gelding's reins and grabbed her bow and quiver from the side of the saddle pad. Strapping them to her back, Kagome stretched then headed towards the sound of rushing water, the steed following closely in her shadow. Rounding a large boulder, the pair came across a large stream, the clear waters glowing with the sunlight glaring down upon the burbling surface. Snuffling eagerly, Yuuto gave the miko a glance then, at her gentle pat on his shoulder, he walked to the bank and drank deeply, not raising his head until his passenger came up to his side to retrieve a drinking container from the pack on his back. Lowering herself, Kagome dunked the jug deep into the water, and then poured the cool liquid onto her neck before filling it up again.

"Well Yuuto, we're almost there. I can see the tops of a village up ahead."

The gelding whickered softly then stood stock still as his mistress laboriously clambered onto his back. Adjusting herself, Kagome rubbed her healing shoulder then asked Yuuto forward, allowing the steed to speed up to a lope. Closing her eyes as the wind whipped her face, she leaned over the gray's neck, part of her imaging she was flying…

…the other part of her missing the feel of Inuyasha, and how they flew together, feeling so safe and secure on his back as he leaped from hill to hill…

- - -

"Ye aren't thinking about goin' in that there forest alone are ye?"

Kagome nodded silently to the old man before her, taking extra care not to harass her bow too much as she dismounted from Yuuto's back. The large townhouse the man had come from stood against the sunset, shielded from the forest beyond it by a twenty-foot, wooden staked wall that wrapped the small village into a circle, protecting it from the demons that waited just outside.

"I wont be too long, I hope. I've lost a friend in the forest and I have to go and get him." Kagome drew the gelding's reins over his neck and held them in her hands, locking her gaze with the elder's. "I would really appreciate it if you could watch over my horse for me until I return. I don't have much money, but I do have some food to spare for your trouble, and I know healing if anyone needs my help here."

Shaking his head, the old man grabbed Yuuto's reins then gingerly petted the gray's soft muzzle.

"It's no trouble at all priestess. I'm all alone out here, so this feller's company would be payment enough."

"Thank you."

"Don't you mention it m'lady. Just stay careful now, ye hear?"

"I will."

Then with one last pet on Yuuto's forehead, Kagome set out towards the forest, her hands tightening on her bow as she drew closer. She cringed as she heard the sound of heavy wooden doors creaking shut behind her, but she continued forth, until she stopped at the forest edge. Sending a prayer to all the Kami watching over her, she took a deep breath, and then slowly disappeared into the shadows.

- - -

Darkness slowly enveloped her as she moved along, making it hard to see any low hanging branches and fallen logs invading her path. Squinting against the gloom, Kagome ducked just in time to evade a dying tree limb, its bare twig fingers grabbing onto her raven locks harshly. Demon auras swirled around her senses, but none were strong enough to be the one she now sought, so she kept going, exhaustion slowly taking over her body until she finally paused in her tracks, shivering with cold and uneasiness.

_He's not here,_ Kagome thought gloomily.

Taking one last look around, she stepped forward, searching for a place to sleep. She dodged a wicked looking briar, then stumbled into a small clearing, with trees surrounding her on all sides and a generous oak standing alone near the middle.

I bet if I camp here and make a fire, he'll come across me sooner or later.

Silently agreeing with herself, Kagome grabbed some fallen branches and twigs and set them in a pile. She removed her bow and quiver from her back then set down before the small hill of broken wood then struck two rocks she found nearby, trying to start a fire. After a while, a spark finally struck true, and soon she had a warm fire cackling away in the silent night.

Taking a position at the base of the tree trunk, she leaned back gratefully against the rough surface, her eyelids drooping with fatigue as her eyes traced the flames that were leaping up to lick the cool air. Loneliness crept over her, making her wish Yuuto was with her at that moment, for he would've made glad company in the silence of the demon infested woods. She folded her arms across her chest and drew up her knees, closing her eyes to relieve the dull ache that was burning behind them.

Kagome didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she was awakened by the sound of rustling bushes nearby. Grabbing her bow and drawing an arrow out from the quiver at her feet, she scanned the darkness; her heart pounding as a huge demonic aura slowly came nearer.

"It's over here Master Jaken! I can see the pretty firelight!"

A sigh of relief rushed from her lungs, the familiar voice setting her slightly at ease and preparing her when a small girl in a orange and white checkered kimono suddenly burst from the darkness to be illuminated by the fire, her brown eyes widening from under her long black bangs as she paused and gazed at Kagome in wonder. Miko and young human studied each other stare for stare, recognition radiating around them.

"Not so fast Rin!"

With a crash and yelp, a small, green, toad like demon appeared through the brush, falling onto his beak of a nose as his feet caught on the roots that reached out to snag his brown tunic. Kagome bit back a laugh as the staff he carried slowly slid from its upright position in his grip to fall onto his head, burying his face further into the dirt.

"Look Master Jaken!" cried Rin, pointing at the priestess with a triumphant finger. "It's Kagome!"

The yokai looked, and then jumped up, shrilling at her with blazing eyes.

"What are you doing here, you brazen human girl?!"

Kagome lowered her bow back to the ground and glared at him.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru. Why else would I be here?"

"Humph. As if my master would want to deal with the likes of y-"

"Silence Jaken."

The cold voice emanated around the clearing, and with no more than a gentle sway of a nearby bush, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands himself, stood before her, his very presence sending shivers down her spine. Spiked armor graced his left shoulder, an ashen pelt, or mokomoko, hanging off the other. His white kimono top was trimmed with crimson bands and flowers at the sleeves and around his neck, while two deadly swords hung from a blue and yellow sash at his waist. Twin magenta stripes slashed over his cheeks, just under his golden eyes, which bore into her own from underneath silver bangs.

Too tired to care about giving formal introductions, Kagome stood but remained near the tree, not for protection, but for something to keep her from falling over. She held his gaze fearlessly, though in truth she shook with apprehension, knowing that she was in his territory, and he had the right to do whatever he deemed fit to do to her if she crossed him.

"What do you want?"

Though a simple question, his voice was cold and commanding, ordering her to tell him her answer before his patience with her was up.

"I need your help."

"Hah!" Jaken shook his head and grabbed his staff firmly, crossing his arms. "As if the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru would want to help you!"

"Who said I was talking to you?" Kagome spat at the toad.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll not soon forget. I'll – "

"Jaken!"

The toad fell silent as his lord glared down upon him, though he kept his condescending gaze upon her, even as he hastily bowed and backed away a few steps.

"I'm going to rescue Inuyasha from Hell."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Sesshomaru's icy gaze locked onto hers once more, making her want to shrink and disappear as she waited the explosion she knew was coming. But to her shock, the demon lord remained stoic and silent, his expression unreadable by any standards.

"I know you two have had your differences in the past, and both of you hold major grudges against each other, but I doubt even you would want him to fall into such a fate as that…"

"Inuyasha choose his own fate, proving his stupidity and willingness to burn in the pits of Hell. The tactlessness of my brother is no concern of mine."

"I understand that – "

"Do you also understand that you cannot save him? Hell is not easy to reach, or to leave. Only the most powerful can reach it without losing their pitiful lives."

"Inuyasha is in-between worlds; in eternal punishment!" Kagome retorted haughtily, taking a step forward, into more or less dangerous grounds. She already figured that, if not for Rin standing in front of her, she'd be dead already, but, in a heartbeat, a picture of her beloved hanyou filled her mind, taking away her fear and setting her eyes ablaze. "You know as well as anybody that that is no fate for anyone! Especially not for your brother!"

"Even so," Sesshomaru replied, unfazed by her outburst, "I have no reason to help you."

Kagome took a deep breath, frustration threatening to choke her. Why did he have to make this so difficult? "You don't have to help me save him. All I need is your protection – no not even _that_. I need your _permission_ to stay here until I retrieve him."

"You want protection?"

"Yes. There is a demon that's trying to kill me, so I thought I'd come here in order to save Inuyasha to make it harder for this demon to strike."

"Why come to me?"

She grabbed for the necklace at her neck and fisted her fingers around the Beads.

"Because, you're the strongest demon I know, and I don't think he'd try to get me if I was on your lands. He ought to know when he's outclassed."

Sesshomaru simply stared at her, his gaze penetrating as he studied her face, then his amber eyes slowly faded down to the Beads she was twisting in her grip.

"Is that all?"

"My lord, do not listen to her!" Jaken cut in suddenly. "She has no power; she cannot rescue that hanyou! She's bluffing my lord! Bluffing!"

"No power?" Kagome glared down at the small yokai, her hand dropping from the necklace to fall at her side. Within moments, it flared up with pink miko energy, the other hand following. "I have power. I'm sure even your lord would agree. I may be a human, but I'm not weak. I have strength enough to save Inuyasha; and trust me toad, I will save him."

A small smirk spread across Sesshomaru's face as he watched the display, the glow from the priestess's hands adding extra fire to his judgmental stare. He stayed silent, his gaze shifting from his cowering vassal, to Rin who was looking at Kagome then back at him hopefully. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, feeding off the feel of power that was radiating off the human woman before him.

"Stay as long as you wish and do as you will. I will not interfere."

The energy disintegrated from Kagome's fingertips as she glanced at the demon lord in surprise, but she stepped forward as he turned to leave, stopping him in his tracks.

"There's one more thing. I need your word that you'll not attack Inuyasha when I save him – "

_"I will not interfere,"_ Sesshomaru repeated dangerously, his glare intensifying as he locked her gaze. "Besides, his stay in-between worlds has more than likely sapped his strength, so he'll probably be human when he returns here. Though it will only be temporary, there would be no sport in killing him; he wouldn't even be able to put up a good fight…"

With that, the daiyokai lord turned away and disappeared into the shadows; without a word his companions followed him and, within moments, were swallowed up by darkness.

- - -

Tonight was the night.

For a moment, she could only stand where she was in disbelief, staring at the dark underlining of the trees that the daiyokai and his company had disappeared into, before returning to her spot at the foot of the tree. She stared hard at the flames in an effort to slow her pounding heart, Sesshomaru's last words to her still echoing firmly in her mind.

_Inuyasha's going to be… human? He's not going to like that…_

Sighing deeply, Kagome rubbed her sore shoulder then looked up at the night sky and stars overhead. Her eyes settled upon an unusually bright one, and it gave her strength, its steady light giving her courage. Dropping her gaze back to the fire, she wrapped her arms about herself, trying to get comfortable, her eyes burning.

The moment she shut them, Kikyo's memories flooded into her brain, and she ran her well-rehearsed story through her head over and over again.

There was no room for mistakes.

Telling herself to calm, Kagome began the breathing patterns for meditation, grateful for the ease she now felt at being protected.

Then she fell into her power center, weaving the miko energy through her body, letting it create the vision; letting it shape the nightmare that was going to bring Inuyasha back into her life.

Letting it form the illusion of her illusory death…

The darkness came, and then the Jewel began to pulse.

There was a strong wind blowing through her; the heat of the fire before her was long gone.

She could feel the world around her shift and change, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

She couldn't lose her concentration; she couldn't – wouldn't – fail.

Tonight was the night.

It was time to bring Inuyasha home.

- - -

(A/N: Oh yeah! Finally another chappie done! Sorry for the slight cliffy there, but hey, it will only make ya'll more excited for the next chappie, and yea, ya'll guessed it, it's the chappie ya'll have been patiently – and a bit impatiently – waiting for! YES! Well, until next time… R&R plz!)


	16. I Need You With Me part III

(A/N: I would take a moment to thank all of my faithful viewers out there

(A/N: I would take a moment to thank all of my faithful viewers out there. You guys are awesome. I love all ya'll! In an effort to apologize for my lately slow updating, and in order to thank all of my fans and reviewers, I dedicate this chappie to ya'll! Please enjoy it! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!)

- - -

I Need You With Me

Part III

- - -

Confusion… turmoil… suffocation…

That's all Inuyasha knew at that moment.

A thick curtain of fire rushed and roared around him, dark smoke curling and twisting around his body, his lungs burning as he, literally, ran for his life.

He didn't know how he had gotten here, or why he had been suddenly reunited with the angry villagers he had attacked over fifty years ago, right before Kikyo had sealed him to the Sacred Tree. They shouted curses after him, screaming his name in fear and anger. Then the fire had sprung up, and soon engulfed the entire village in flames. So now here he was, running from an inferno, racing towards the forest, his heart pounding, as he struggled not choke on the smog engulfing him.

This was insanity. There was no sense to this at all.

A quick movement to his left caught his attention, and within moments, the stink of fresh blood filled the sordid air.

His raging feet stopped dead in their tracks. He lifted his nose and willed it to sniff, the dark scent making his heart skip a few beats in time, which seemed to pause.

He knew that smell, and it sent him running again, his fear closer to choking him than the smoke.

He knew that blood.

Inuyasha kept running, following the nauseating tang that blew over his face, nearly making him gag, until he broke through a clump of bushes and trees and once more was stopped dead cold, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Kikyo stood in the center of a small clearing, bow and arrows strung across her back, her expression full of contempt and hatred. Not far from her lay a disheveled figure that struggled to stand, her hand clutching her wounded shoulder as she shakily got to her feet.

Fear clamped down on Inuyasha's heart, as quick as venom, and just as deadly.

"How dare you try to steal him from me!" cursed Kikyo as she took a step forward.

Kagome steadied herself then stared at the advancing miko, unafraid.

"You don't even love him – "

Kikyo reached out and shoved Kagome hard, her powerful miko energy bursting from her hands and sending the wounded girl flying in a sea of whirling electricity and smoke.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha rushed forward, but was propelled back by the same rush of energy, the power that hit him making him shoot backwards a few feet and land hard on his backside. Coughing against the smoke that blew into his face, he cried out in sheer horror as Kagome's frail body collided with the Go-Shinboku tree behind her. With a sickening crack, she slowly slid down the trunk, to the roots, where she half fell and rested, kneeling and clutching her wound. Blood from her shoulder stained the rough bark behind her, as the force of her impact sent broken twigs and small branches falling to the ground at her feet.

Unperturbed by his presence, the two mikos stared at each other, sizing up the other in silence, until finally, Kikyo stepped forward into an offensive stance, her voice venomous.

"He's mine! He belongs to me!"

But to both her and Inuyasha's astonishment, the reincarnated priestess simply smiled sadly, and slowly shook her head.

"You're right. Inuyasha couldn't love me," Kagome half whispered. Then, with a grimace, she slowly stood up against the tree, her dark eyes ablaze. "So kill me and make an example out of me, but remember that it doesn't change the fact that I love him…"

Inuyasha's heart contorted with pain.

_Kagome…_

"Very well."

Kikyo drew her bow and notched an arrow, pulled it back, and aimed straight for Kagome's heart.

"No, Kikyo! Stop!"

Inuyasha leaped forward, landing just in front of the miko's deadly arrow. A look of surprise crossed Kikyo's face when their eyes locked, as though she was noticing him for the first time.

"I will not let you kill Kagome!"

Kikyo's gaze darkened.

"She came here to take you from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your eyes Inuyasha! This is a conscious dream! She's here to take you away!"

Kikyo tightened the arrow against the string, but he could not be deterred, and stepped closer, until he could feel the arrowhead against his chest.

"I told you I'd give my life to _you_. And that's what I did. We made a _deal_… remember Kikyo?"

"Yes, we made a deal, but I cannot just stand here and let her take you! Stand aside Inuyasha!"

"No, I will _not_ move!"

"Get out of the way!"

"NO! I will not let you harm Kagome… _ever!"_

Navy eyes flared with anger as Kikyo glared at him.

"Does she wish for your protection Inuyasha? I do not hear her asking for your help!"

Inuyasha winced, feeling the truth of her words and Kagome's silence like they had slapped him.

"Even so, I would die for her, and if you need to kill someone tonight, let it be me. If I must give my life to you for her again, then I'll do it. You will not harm her, not while I'm here…"

"You and I are already dead… she is not. You cannot be harmed by this arrow; it is not meant for you," Kikyo warned, pulling the arrow ever tighter until the string was completely taught against her hands.

"Kikyo, don't. I'm begging you, please!"

But she wasn't looking at him anymore, and as he spoke, Inuyasha could see miko energy gathering in the priestess's hands, highlighting the arrow shaft a bright shade of pink.

"Farewell, my reincarnation…"

The arrow launched, and with a jolt, Inuyasha felt it harmlessly slide through him, as though he were a ghost. As soon as the dart left her hands, Kikyo dissolved into a shower of pink lights that raced after the speeding shaft; adding to its power and speed. But Inuyasha didn't wait to see it, and spun quickly, trying desperately to reach the dart.

"NO!"

Time slowed. He could feel himself moving, could feel his steps falter as the arrow whistled through the air, sure of its target. His eyes locked with Kagome's, who silently stared at the approaching weapon, and then, with tears building, she whispered his name, aware of him for the first time.

"Inu… yasha…"

Her body jerked when the dart struck true, then her head fell forward, her limp body fastened to the tree.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ran forward, and within moments, he was standing before her, grabbing onto the shaft. It glowed a brilliant pink and burned his hand, but he only tightened his grip on it, fighting to not look away from the blood that was spilling from the other end.

"Break off, damn you!"

Yelling in pain and determination, Inuyasha sent his yokai into the shaft, where it snapped after a few tense moments and dissolved into nothing in his hands. Free from the arrow, Kagome's lifeless body tilted forward and he caught her easily, calling her name vainly as he fell to his knees.

"Kagome! No! Kagome say something! Please, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

But his angel remained motionless and still. His heart breaking, he pulled her to his chest, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" into her raven hair.

_I failed her... it's all my fault... she's gone... and it's all my fault!_

"Inu… yasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"I-I can't breathe…"

"Kagome?"

He pulled away slowly, and, his breath catching in his throat, locked her glassy gaze.

"Hi," she whispered with a small smile, though it quickly dissolved into a grimace of pain, and she coughed violently. His eyes watered as he watched her wounds began to bleed even more, and he pressed his forehead against hers, unashamed when tears freed themselves from his eyes to fall onto her face.

"I came here to save you, Inuyasha… I failed… I'm sorry…"

His anger at himself rose up in his chest, and he rose his head fiercely.

"Stop it! Don't apologize! If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I'm the one who couldn't save y– "

The words died on his tongue as Kagome slowly reached a tentative hand to his lips.

"Shh…"

Then her fingers reached further to caress his cheek and he leaned into her soft flesh. Her thumb brushed his cheekbone, wiping away the salty streams that stained his flawless skin. To his surprise, she was smiling again, and through his own tears he smiled back at her, gaining a sigh of contentment from her as she leaned into his shoulder.

She locked his gaze and savored what she saw in his amber depths; his love for her shone through, embracing her more tightly than he was, and giving her enough peace to sigh and allow herself to slowly slip away.

Her hand fell as she suddenly began to cough violently, biting back a cry of pain as agony washed over her.

"Inuyasha…" was all Kagome managed to gasp in-between coughs.

"It's ok, I'll get you help. You're going to be fine, I prom– "

"Inuyasha – "

"Hang in there… I can't lose you – "

"Will you… just… listen?"

She tenderly cupped his cheek again, and he quieted, his heart pounding as he gently nodded against her palm. Another cough tore through her, making her gasp, but she fought it and breathed in deep.

"I don't have much time."

"Kagome – "

"Kami sake, Inuyasha… can't you see I'm dying?"

Taken aback, he stared at her. Then, his eyes burning, he shook his head.

"No… NO! I'm going to save you – "

Kagome placed her fingers over his mouth once more, though it was her gaze that silenced him.

"You already have…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened but she didn't move her hand away, and, with a shaky breath, continued.

"I came here to try and drag you out of Hell, but Kikyo got to me before I could get to you…" Her hand dropped from his face and she reached into the folds of kimono, before drawing out an object. "Take this, Inuyasha. Keep it safe." She gently tucked it into his haorie at his neck. "Please don't use it to save me. I'll be at peace… and I want you to be too."

"Stop talking like this, Kagome. You're going to be fine."

She shook her head at his hopelessness, a sad smile on her face.

"Don't kid yourself."

She could feel him trembling, could feel him breaking. In an effort to ease him, she reached up and stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand, pausing only to wipe away his tears. Then, with a sigh, she closed her eyes, willing the darkness to come.

"Kagome…"

"Good… bye… Inuyasha…"

"NO!"

But it was too late. In growing terror and grief, he watched helplessly as her hand fell, and as it landed on the ground, she dissolved into a shower of pink lights, just as Kikyo had only moments ago.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha stared at his empty hands, the very place the love of his life had lain only a few seconds before, too shocked to do anything. Then slowly, his hands balled into fists, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as his claws dug into his skin. The heat of his blood was enough to tell him he wasn't dreaming, enough to tell him she was gone.

_No, she wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to live!_

It was too mortifying, too unbelievable.

The injustice of it all was enough to make him scream, but he simply sat silent and shaking, his eyes slowly opening, not able to see as they burned.

As the cold hard truth settled over him, he finally released the tension in his hands, barely feeling the sharp pains that came through his fingers, and reached to grab the object that was pulsing slightly against his neck. Pulling it in front of his face, he wasn't surprised to see the Shikon no Tama dangling from his bloody claws. He stared at it, hating the very sight of it.

A slight breeze wafted over him, making him close his eyes.

_If I can't use this to bring her back, then I see no point in keeping it._

His hand tightened around the smooth jewel.

_But I'll protect it… for her…_

Suddenly, with a rush and roar, a smoldering wind blew over him, and the world around him exploded into an inferno. His eyes snapped open in surprise, the howling gale stopping just as suddenly as it had come, and he found himself looking upon the Go-Shinboku, alight with Hellfire. He stared at it in wonder, and then the earth below him caught fire and opened under him. Inuyasha cried out as burning chains fastened around his left foot, dragging him down. His free hand shot up out of instinct, fear spreading over him like toxin.

"Inuyasha!"

His body jerked as two hands quickly fastened themselves onto his own, stopping the chains momentarily. Looking up, he nearly fainted as his heart did a double take.

"Ka-Kagome?"

The chains began to pull harder, and her eyes closed as she bit her lip, clearly in pain.

"Inuyasha, you have to trust me now…"

"But you were – "

"It wasn't real…" He could feel her tears as they struck his skin. "It wasn't real."

He stared up at her in surprise, and then hesitantly looked down at his other hand.

The jewel was gone.

"Inuyasha, I know what just happened seemed very real to you, but I'm telling you it wasn't. _This_ is real."

Her hands tightened their grip on his own, so tight he could feel the pulse from her fingers thumping wildly against his hand. Their gazes locked, and for a moment he could only stare at her familiar chocolate orbs, losing himself in them instantly. The smell of her tears came to him, as did her very fragrance, bringing him up, wanting him back, willing him to trust her.

And he did, he always had.

Inuyasha smiled.

He brought his other hand up to grasp hers; the chains gave one more forceful pull before loosening.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

He nodded, and then forced his body forwards as she pulled. He released one of his hands to grab the edge where she lay, the feeling of cool grass under his fingers giving him strength to pull himself up, up, then over the edge. His momentum sent him straight into Kagome's arms, and together they fell backward, the ground instantly closing after them with a great hiss and moan, until all was silent.

"Kagome…"

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was even, so, with a sigh of relief, he tried to scoot closer to her to make sure she was alright.

But then his strength left him, blurring his vision. He slowly fell down, his body cushioned by lush grass as he hit the ground. His head gently landed on Kagome's shoulder, her scent sending him further into darkness.

The last thing Inuyasha realized was that their hands were still entwined, and her heartbeat was very real against his skin as he closed his eyes.

The rest was shadows.

- - -

_(A/N:OMG! IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME I WROTE THIS! YAY KAGOME! SHE SAVED HIM! YAHOO! ...Cough… Well, now that's out of my system… hope ya'll enjoyed it! Hope it didn't make you cry too much… lol jk… well, until next time… R&R plz!)_


	17. I Need You With Me part IV

- - -

_(A/N: Here's the next chappie, and it's rather cute if I might say so myself… and, yes, Inuyasha is human for now FYI… well, enjoy! :D)_

- - -

I Need You With Me

Part IV

- - -

_I… am… going… to… be… sick!_

Inuyasha slammed his eyes shut as the horse underneath him jumped yet another fallen log, his already fierce grip on Kagome's kimono tightening as he felt his body rise off the saddle pad then land roughly back onto it as the gray gelding landed easily and kept running.

"Come on Yuuto, faster!"

_What?! Faster?! You've gotta be kidding me!_

Obliging his mistress's command, Yuuto plunged forward into a field of wild flowers, his long strides flowing smoothly over the even surface of the fertile ground. Sharp winds cut into Inuyasha's skin, and he buried his face into Kagome's hair, almost loosing his balance as he momentarily lost himself to her fragrance, his grip loosening, just as the horse cleared a small stream.

Crying out, he tried to recompose himself, but his body wouldn't listen to him, and his weakened human strength wasn't enough to keep him from slipping sideways. Instantly, Kagome reached an arm behind her to hold him steady, their movements slowing the galloping steed beneath them.

Using her grip as leverage, Inuyasha pulled himself back onto the pad, then, with an apologetic smile on his face as she looked at him, he wrapped his arms more firmly around Kagome's waist. She withdrew her hand, then, turning back towards the horse's ears, urged Yuuto forward again.

"Kagome, how'd you get used to riding this… this… _speed_ _demon?"_

Her laugh sounded in his ears, making his grin widen as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to riding on fast 'demons'. I mean, I've ridden on your back loads of times when you were a hanyou, and Shippo when he turns into a bird or something, and Kirara – hold on!"

Inuyasha braced himself against her back more firmly as he felt Yuuto gather his powerful legs under him, and once more buried his face into Kagome's hair as the gray leaped over three logs in a row.

"Inuyasha… just think of this as riding Kirara," Kagome offered as the gelding's gait evened out once more. "They do have similar strides you know…"

Returning his head back onto her shoulder with relief, he looked sideways at her, frowning.

"But I never really rode on Kirara's back when I was _human _Kagome! And I don't have good balance when I'm like this!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby!"

He straightened, indignant.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Hold on!"

With a joyful neigh, Yuuto leaped over a wide stream, catching Inuyasha completely by surprise. He grabbed onto Kagome for dear life, his face burning as he heard her laugh at his desperate antics. Snorting, the gelding landed gracefully on the other bank, and then, after a few more fast paces, slowed down to a gentle walk.

Though extremely thankful for the change in pace, Inuyasha sat glaring at the back of Kagome's head, his cheeks flaming red-hot as he felt her body rattling his chest with her laughter.

"It's notfunny!"

He could feel her try to swallow her amusement as she half laughed, "Of course not, Inuyasha…"

Shaking his head, he lowered his chin back to its place on her shoulder, trying to hide a smile.

"But you _are_ still a baby."

"I am_ not!"_

Chuckling at his hopelessness, Kagome leaned more into his warmth, any retort she could've made vanishing on her tongue.

"We're getting close," she stated instead, stopping Yuuto and pointing straight ahead of them. Her statement brought Inuyasha's gaze to her then across the prairie to a small village now visible in the bright sunlight that flooded over them without restraint, the sky holding it blue and cloudless.

"They'd better have good food there…"

Rolling her eyes, she stifled another laugh as she asked Yuuto on once more, her heart pounding as she felt Inuyasha smirk into her hair.

It was so good to have him back.

- - -

"We made it…"

Kagome slid down the gelding's side to the ground, her eyes shining as she looked over the lumps of familiar buildings in front of her.

"Uh, Kagome…" Inuyasha followed her example and dismounted, landing on the opposite side. "Are you sure people actually, you know, _live_ here? It seems pretty much desert- "

"LADY KAGOME!"

Inuyasha pinned himself flat against the horse's side, his navy gaze wide as the world around him erupted into joyous shouts and children of all ages and sizes flooded onto the road, their cheery faces turned upwards into bright smiles as they surrounded the small company. Laughing, Kagome fell to her knees, embracing three or four of them at a time; Yuuto snuffled excitedly and lowered his great head, his eyes closing in bliss as he gained multiple pets, caresses, and kisses upon his velvet nose; Inuyasha just stared at them, a small smirk slowly spreading over his face as he watched the display.

"Ah, my child, you have returned to us at last!"

"Master Koji!"

Kagome stood gracefully and bowed to the elder who made his way through the mass of children. Behind him, the other adults of the village waited and called to their children, grinning up at the priestess and her company as the kids, one by one, left her side to go to their parents.

"Bowing, my dear? Don't you think we're a bit beyond that?"

With a chuckle, he embraced the miko warmly, then pulled back, holding her at arm's length.

"I'm so glad to see you're safe. We got news of the attack and feared the worst."

Inuyasha stared at the duo in surprise, his heart racing at the elder's words. But no one seemed to notice him, not even when Yuuto started to rub his head against the back of his haorie.

"I'm fine," Kagome promised with a small smile.

"You got away unscathed I hope?"

"Well, almost…" She reached up to rub her shoulder, gaining sympathetic looks from everyone.

"Hey! Would you knock it off?!"

Yuuto nickered deep in his throat, then rubbed harder, almost pushing Inuyasha over. Growling, he pushed the gelding's head away vainly, in an effort to gain a moment's peace.

"And you must be the 'Lord Inuyasha' I've heard so much about."

Inuyasha looked up at Master Koji in surprise, wanting all of a sudden to disappear as everyone turned their gazes upon him.

"I'm not so sure about the 'Lord' part, but yeah…"

The old healer bowed deeply to him, a genuine smile on his face as he said, "It's an honor."

Looking the man up and down, Inuyasha bowed his head. He locked his gaze with Kagome's then straightened when he saw her smile approvingly…

…only to be almost knocked down again by Yuuto's strong forehead as the gray desperately rubbed down his back, clearly wanting attention.

"Alright, you … _you _ _**demon!**_ I'll scratch your stupid itch, ok?! Then will you leave me _alone?!"_

- - -

Cool air blew peacefully through the village as the sun slowly began to set, its orange glow casting the darkening blue sky into a gothic rainbow of violet, burnt sienna, and copper red across the horizon. He sat on Yuuto's corral fence, near the main house of the village; his feet dangled over the sides so the tall, lush grass beneath him could tickle his toes. Lifting his head to catch the breeze, Inuyasha locked his eyes on the sunset, part of him still not believing, even after three full days, that he was truly witnessing its splendor.

"Inuyasha."

He turned at his name to see Kagome approaching him, her hair wet and dripping over her worn kimono, which she was more or less clutching to her damp skin. Jumping off the fence, he landed a few feet away from her and waited until she was standing before him. She pressed a small clay bottle into his hand, and he looked up at her, one eyebrow quirked.

"What's this for?"

"It's to clean your hair silly. You're not honestly thinking of just going like _that_ to the banquet tonight, are you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Inuyasha demanded, growing defensive and crossing his arms.

"Nothing, except the fact that you are filthy and you smell like you were stuck in a fire…"

"Feh."

"Look," Kagome urged, starting to grow impatient, "there's a hot spring over there. Just take a quick bath and use that stuff. Ok?"

"Fine," he grumbled, starting to feel sorry as he watched her sigh in exasperation then walk away. His eyes followed her retreating back until she disappeared into one of the huts, then they fell on the intricate, little container in his hand.

_It can't be that bad, even if it does smell a bit girly. Besides, what damage can soaking in hot water do?_

Defeated by himself, Inuyasha set out in the direction Kagome had indicated, looking for the hot spring. Once he came to the steaming water, he quickly removed his clothes and placed them on a rock, before clambering over one of the boulders that encased the hot liquid and slowly lowered himself in. Placing Kagome's little bottle on the rock he just scaled, he walked to the center of the pool where the water came up to his waist then completely submerged himself. Swimming around a few circuits, he finally made his way back to the bottle and opened it, already feeling cleaner. The strong aroma of flowers hung in the air as he poured the clear oil onto his palm. Wading back to the middle, he rubbed his palms together, working the oil into a thick lather. With a toss of his head, and a curse to himself for actually using such a girly thing to clean with, he brought his soaked hair over his right shoulder and began to rub the solution into the black tresses, starting at the top of his head and working his way down. To his growing surprise, the unruly midnight strands began to untangle and soften under his hands, until he could run his fingers down without them snagging. Impressed, Inuyasha almost didn't notice when the fragrance changed, until he slowly found himself breathing it in deep, his eyes closing in pleasure.

It smells like… Kagome…

"Enjoying your bath Inuyasha?"

With a cry, he was jerked from heaven, and instinctively dropped down until the hot water caressed his chin. His now silky hair cascaded around him, surrounding him like a rain cloud. He heard laughter and fixed his eyes on the location, growling in exasperation when he realized who it was.

"K-Kagome! Why… I mean… what… argh!"

His face flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet as her laughter only intensified at his complete lack of comebacks.

"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. I can't see anything… you're underwater… remember?"

"S-so?!"

Giggling, Kagome walked to the rock where his battered and torn haorie lay. She grabbed it and folded it neatly in her arms.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'll kinda need that when I'm through here!"

She locked his gaze, a strange look on her face.

"As if I'd let you walk to the banquet naked!"

A gusty sigh came from her then she unfolded another piece of clothing that she had in the crook of her arm.

"I brought this one for you," Kagome said, gesturing to the dark kimono she laid on the rock. "It's only until I can get your haorie repaired, ok? And don't argue," she added as she saw Inuyasha open his mouth in apparent protest. "Just find me when you're through."

With that, she turned on her heel, and disappeared into the night.

Glancing curiously at the clothes she left for him, he quickly finished cleaning, then, shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes, climbed out and rummaged through the pile of clothing. Finding a towel hidden inside, he dried himself off then hurriedly dressed, the cold breeze blowing against him giving him chills.

"There," he said triumphantly, looking down at himself and the dark blue fabric. Then, tying his obi firmly to his waist, he set off to find Kagome, the bottle that contained her special perfumed oil clutched tightly in his hand. He found her not far away from the hot springs, kneeling down near the river that flowed down the center of the village. Her hair was tied back, and her Shinto kimono was clean and mended, but pulled slightly off her right shoulder. Next to her lay a small jar from which its contents she spilled into her hand and gently rubbed it onto her exposed patch of skin. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and watched her, for some reason thinking she wanted to be alone for a moment.

_What is she doing? Is she ok?_

Finally, she washed her hands in the rushing waters at her feet then stood, fixing her kimono.

"Kagome?"

She turned and smiled, her eyes looking him over before approaching him.

"That haorie looks good on you, Inuyasha."

He felt his face grow hot, and he looked away, praying she hadn't noticed.

"Uh, here," he managed to stammer as he handed her the bottle of flower oil.

"Thanks."

Kagome gestured to two large rocks nearby that were next to each other. She sat upon one then patted the one next to her, waiting for him. He obeyed and sat down, following her hands that grabbed his arms and turned him, so his back was to her.

"Uh, Kagome… what are you doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

He could hear the cloth of her obi rustling as she recovered something from within the folds. His curiosity grew ten-fold, but the moment he was about to turn his head and look at her, he suddenly felt her hands in his hair, her gentle fingers tenderly parting the strands. Instantly he felt his body relax, and he could feel himself soften, inside and out, but he couldn't explain why. Then he felt stiff, thin bristles caressing his scalp. A comb, he realized, and he leaned into it as well as her hand that followed the motion of the spines, mortified at how quickly he was falling into a trance. She was doing his hair for Kami sake!

"Wow, Inuyasha… that stuff really worked on your hair, didn't it?"

He nodded, his eyes closing as her fingers slowly brought him back to heaven.

She giggled then continued combing. After getting the few tangles there were out, she returned the comb to her obi then began to run her fingers through his hair, taking a moment to simply savor the very feel of the silken tresses against her skin.

Finally, after scolding herself silently for taking up too much time, Kagome began to loosely braid the midnight stands from the middle of the flowing mass to the bottom. Pulling out the hair tie from her own hair, she tied it securely then patted Inuyasha on the back, indicating to him that she had finished.

He didn't move, and when she got off the rock and looked at him, she saw that his eyes were closed, a peaceful expression all over his face as though he was asleep. Shaking her head, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake, laughing at his protests as she nearly knocked him clear off the rock.

"Come on, Inuyasha… we're going to be late."

Grumbling, he stood and followed her, quite ready to get her back for her rough treatment only moments before. But his forming plan dissolved into nothing as she looped her arm into his, her head soft against his shoulder as she leaned into him.

"You know, you really do look good in that haorie… and I'm not just saying that."

He stared at her, surprised.

"You're the one who picked it out."

"I know… but it's one thing to like it when you're holding it and another to actually see you wearing it…"

She looked up at him, her heart pounding as she caught his expression. His navy eyes were gentle and shone like the stars above them, and a rare smile was on his face; a smile that made her want to do something – anything – to keep him smiling, just like that, just for her. She could already feel herself falling into his dancing depths, and it took all her self-restraint to keep herself from jumping into his arms at that very moment.

"Well, I was right," Kagome stated instead, once more leaning into his shoulder as they continued their trek, side by side. She could feel his gaze upon her but he remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"That shade of blue really does bring out the color of your eyes…"

- - -

_(A/N: Yay! Another one done! I hope ya'll thought it was as adorable as I thought it was! Lol… well, until next time… R&R plz!)_


	18. I Need You With Me part V

- - -

- - -

I Need You With Me

Part V

- - -

"Lady Kagome, fire another one!"

Inuyasha smiled and leaned back against the stable shed, grateful to be out of the harsh sunlight as he found a generous spot dark with shadow. His navy eyes swept across the field before him, where a mesh target painted white with a red bulls-eye stood solitary and erect, his angel with her bow and arrows ready and facing it with children standing behind her. He couldn't see her face very well even though she was only a few yards away, except when she turned just slightly to her right, but from where he stood, he could see where her arrows landed perfectly. One arrow was already puncturing the flawless fabric surface of the target, near the edge but inside the red bulls-eye center.

"Try to make it hit that one, Lady Kagome!" cried out a little boy, pointing to the white feathered butt of the arrow in the target, and the others quickly chimed in as well with similar pleas.

With a large smile, she reached behind her and retrieved another arrow from her quiver. The cheering children immediately silenced as she notched it and drew it taut. Inuyasha could feel his breath momentarily catch in his throat as she took aim, and felt it leave his lungs as the dart launched and, to everyone's amazement, slammed into the other shaft, splitting it into twine and sticking to the target. Delighted shouts filled the small valley as the children began to cheer and laugh, the boys pointing at the split arrow in the target, the girls rewarding Kagome with small flowers that she gathered from them, pushing the stems into her obi so the buds were visible on her waist.

One tiny girl, however, approached her idol quietly and without a flower, and, sliding up to the miko, gently tugged at the hem of the priestess's sleeves. Kagome slowly lowered herself down into a crouch to be eye level with the girl, her eyes gentle as she asked what the small child wanted.

"Can you fire a pwetty arrow, Lady Kagome? Pweeze?"

"Of course I can, and I'll let you pick the arrow."

Kagome turned her body slightly to allow the girl to grab an arrow, then waited patiently as the child shyly reached out, her large blue eyes skimming over the identical feathered shafts until she found one she liked and drew it out, her face red in a blush as Kagome smiled and daintily took the arrow from her hands. Standing, the children all gathered behind her, waiting expectantly as she drew back the dart and kept it taut. Suddenly, her hands glowed pink with miko energy, and the shaft glowed brilliantly in the bright light, making everyone shield their eyes. Inuyasha gaped at the sheer amount of energy falling into the arrow, knowing Kagome had never before achieved such levels except in the final battle with Naraku. But even then, it had taken a lot out of her, and now she simply pulled the arrow back and there it was.

"Hit… the… mark…"

The arrow launched in a shower of pink light, shooting towards the target at unbelievable speeds. Gasps from the bystanders sounded aloud when the dart struck the target; hitting it with such force it actually shook the heavy mesh, nearly knocking it over. A blinding flash surrounded the arrow and target for a moment after it hit, and then silence swept over the meadow as it slowly died down, uncovering the now charred surface of the mesh and arrow.

"She hit the center of the bulls-eye!"

"That was amazing!"

Breaking the silence, the children began to jump up and down, yelling excitedly and drawing out the adults of the village with their wild cries. Kagome was nearly knocked over as a group of them tried to hug her all at once, only succeeding in grabbing a firm hold of her legs and waist because of their height. Swaying, she tucked her bow back behind her, and patted their heads, trying to maintain her sense of balance as more came and swarmed her. Taking this as his cue to help, Inuyasha left his position from the shade and stepped out into the sunlight, striding over and catching Kagome just as she tilted too far back and almost fell. She looked up at him in surprise as his arms caught and held her weight easily, but he only smiled at her reassuringly, setting her upright and taking some of the hugs for her.

"Thanks Inuyasha…"

"They really do like you, don't they?" he asked, his presence halting most of the tackling children in their tracks. She nodded, leaning up against him as three boys wrapped their arms firmly around her waist, their compliments muffled against her kimono. Smirking, Inuyasha cocked his head towards the target. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that? I've never seen you put so much energy into one shot like that before…"

"Practice makes perfect," she said simply, looking tired but relieved as the children finally left her side as their parents called them in for lunch. "Did you eat yet, Inuyasha?" she asked, changing the subject as she turned towards him before heading towards the stable.

"Yeah. How about you?"

She shook her head, not looking at him.

"I'll get something at Master Koji's. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Frowning, Inuyasha stopped in front of a corral and watched Kagome walk towards the healer's house. Leaning up against the fence, he kept his gaze on the miko, only looking away when Yuuto walked over from the corral corner and nuzzled his hair. He absentmindedly petted the good-natured gelding's nose but refocused on the girl, worry growing in his chest as his eyes followed her frail form until she disappeared into the hut.

"Kagome is acting so strange… was it something I did?"

Yuuto sighed and draped his head over Inuyasha's shoulder, his eyes too focused on where his mistress had gone. Looking up at the gray, Inuyasha's uncertainties only escalated as he caught the loyal horse's expression, and reached up to scratch the great steed's forehead, gently pulling away to do so.

"I'll figure it out," he said to himself, but the horse seemed to be listening to him now, and nodded his head before withdrawing from the fence and walking to the oak in his corral for some shade. Inuyasha lingered at the fence, staring at the horse before turning back to the hut, where his troubled angel sat within.

_What happened to you Kagome?_

- - -

It was a glorious day. The sun was bright and the skies clear, making the day warm and full of sunshine. A gentle wind calmly rolled through the peaceful village, making the workers in the nearby fields lift their heads and stand erect as it passed over them, making smiles appear over their tired faces before they went back to their work. Meadowlarks and other songbirds filled the summer air with their lullabies and harmonies, their colorful wings shining in the sun as they flew in intricate patterns over the various flowers that dotted the countryside.

But from his spot upon a grassy hill that overlooked a small meadow, Inuyasha didn't notice a thing. Sure, he could sense the sun beating down upon his back; could feel the caress of the cool breeze that did its best to cool him; could hear the birds singing and the flowers rustling as they swayed; but as his eyes focused on the figure before him, everything around him melded together and more or less disappeared altogether. The thick grasses and wildflowers surrounding him gently pressed up against his bare feet and hands, but instead of smiling at how they tickled his skin, he frowned with growing worry at Kagome who was slowly approaching a tombstone, a bouquet of lilies held firmly in her hand.

Restraining a growl at the bundle, Inuyasha forced himself to forget the stupid fool – _Orin, wasn't it?_ – who had given them to her. A good ten feet away from the scene, he had still seen the young man give the flowers to her, and she had accepted them graciously, to both their shock. Now though, it became just a fading memory as he sat still, his eyes transfixed to the miko as she knelt before the stone and lowered the flowers at the base. He was too far away for her to notice him, so she took no heed of him, and bowed to the owner of the tombstone, her hands before her face prayer-style.

"Inuyasha?"

Startled from the moment, Inuyasha looked up at the newcomer, a smile unconsciously spreading over his face as he nodded a welcome.

"Master Koji."

With a groan, the elderly healer painstakingly lowered himself next to Inuyasha, who never lifted his navy gaze off of him, even though the elder's gray gaze swept over the meadows instead.

"Beautiful day today, is it not?" Inuyasha only nodded, his smile fading. "And yet, you do not seem to be enjoying it." Koji locked their gazes together, not surprised when the young man before him remained silent. Finally, after a moments pause, he looked away and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What troubles you Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

"You're not a very good liar, you know," Koji chuckled, gaining his attention once again. He reached out and patted the human hanyou firmly on the shoulder, smiling gently. "It's Kagome isn't it?"

Inuyasha tensed with shock, his eyes wide as they locked with the healer's.

"How did you –?"

Koji gave a curt laugh then looked down at Kagome below them, a sad smile on his face.

"I was once a young man too, Inuyasha. I know how much love can hurt."

Defiance rose into his chest at those words but Inuyasha simply looked away, his gaze coming to rest upon the miko as well, unbidden sorrow and worry threatening to choke him.

"Love?" he asked finally. He pulled his hands into the sleeves of his repaired red haorie, and tilted his head down to his chest so his bangs would cover his eyes. "She doesn't love me, it's obvious. She acts like she cant even stand to be around me anymore, and I don't understand why."

"Oh, Inuyasha," the healer half whispered, shaking his head at the young man, "don't be so harsh with yourself." Inuyasha stared up at the old man in surprise, but before he could respond, Koji continued. "Kagome has been through many trials since you left the first time, and endured much heartache from you. Even though she wanted you to live, she still felt a sense of security, knowing that her heart was safe from being further broken. But now, here you are in the flesh. Do think she feels the same security when she can see you everyday, be with you every moment? I would think not."

"She's scared… of me?"

"No," Koji said firmly, once more placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She's scared of loving you again, because of what happened the last time."

"But she was just fine until we got here!"

"Yes, because she must've thought she was finally over you, but apparently those feelings returned, and now she is afraid of getting further attached to you."

Inuyasha stared at the elder then glanced down at Kagome, his heart pounding. He could only remain silent, more in fear of his voice failing him than anything else, and look her up and down. She was now placing flowers around the tombstone, pulling them from the bouquet and smelling them one by one before setting them down.

_I just… don't want to loose her… again…_

"When I was a young man," Koji said suddenly, jerking Inuyasha from his thoughts, "I too fell in love with someone. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, inside and out. She was the daughter of the headman of this village, and her mother had died only a few years before. I met her as she was placing flowers onto her mother's grave. She told me her name was Airi, and her life story, and before you knew it, Inuyasha, we were best friends. Of course, I had fallen madly in love with her, but her father was very protective, and I was only a farmer's son, so was not worthy of his daughter's affections. He forbade me from seeing her, and tried his best to keep us apart, but his efforts only made me love her more, and soon we were sneaking out at night, picking flowers and watching the stars, even sitting right here where we are now." Koji ran his fingers over the grass, smiling fondly at the memory.

"It wasn't long before we were in love with each other, but she felt it was hopeless for us to be together, because if we were to marry, it would be against her father's wishes, and so she would fall out of favor with her family, and we would have to run away from this village. I thought that would be all right; I thought our love was enough to keep us going, but I couldn't sway her to leave with me, and soon after, we stopped meeting up. I was heartbroken, but I still loved her none the less, and I prayed everyday for a chance to be with her."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly, engaged in the story so much he could feel his body trembling.

"I waited… for two years, until I finally got the courage to talk to her and tell her how I truly felt. I had waited to see if my love for her would fade, but it hadn't and I told her so, and I soon found out that her love for me still remained strong. We decided to stay together, and we confronted her father. He still didn't like me, but our love was enough to make him relent, and soon after that we were married. I worked harder than I ever had to support us, and I slowly became more prosperous year after year. But that wealth didn't matter because I had her with me, and because she loved me, I was already the richest man in the village."

Koji's gray stare traveled back down to Kagome, his eyes misting. "My beloved Airi died two years ago when she came down with a deadly fever. I miss her so much, but I'm still grateful for all the time we had together… twenty-four years since we had met, twenty-two wonderful years of marriage. She had given me a reason to rise every morning to work, had shared her love with me, and blessed me with a son, Orin. She filled my world with light, and without her I feel lost. I need her with me, but I know we will see each other again. All I can do now is wait, because I know she is waiting for me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I want you learn from that. Broken hearts can be mended, and beautiful things can happen because of it." Inuyasha looked away, the building determination he felt slowly fading within him. Koji frowned but went on firmly, his grip on Inuyasha's shoulder tightening. "I know you would do anything for Kagome, because when I look at you, I see a man… not a half demon, not some strange creature stuck in human form… but a _man _in love, and you must let her know that."

"But what canI do?"

"You can love her, Inuyasha," whispered the healer, a smile on his face as the two locked gazes. "You can love her unconditionally and openly, even if she does not respond to you. She has chosen the life of a priestess, which means she is trying to force herself to forget how much she loves you, and to keep from falling in love with anyone, mostly because she is afraid of getting her heart broken again. But that doesn't matter. You can help her understand that she is all that matters to you, that you need her with you. You can stay patiently by her side and never stop loving her. It may take a while, but she will hear you."

Inuyasha stared at the old man, registering his words. Then, he bowed his head to the elder in thanks and slowly began to rise, his gaze upon Kagome who now was surrounded by small children giving her various herbs and flowers.

Smiling proudly, Koji followed suit, clapping his hand to the young man's shoulder once more before walking away.

"Wait for her Inuyasha."

- - -

Kagome smiled as a small girl came up and handed her a freshly cut herb, and after explaining it to the other children that it help cure stomach aches, she placed it into her basket and waited for another child to approach with a plant in their hands. Shifting her legs more comfortably underneath her, she accepted a lily from a small boy and tied it back into her hair, giggling slightly as the boy turned beet red and hid behind the tombstone. Kagome ran her gaze down Kikyo's name on the worn stone, silently thanking the priestess. It was just a shrine to the deceased miko, she knew, not her grave, but she sent up a prayer anyways, asking the children with flowers to place them onto the ones she had already placed at the base. They obliged her with toothy grins and laughter, placing the colorful plants down with care and affection.

"Lady Kagome, what does this plant do?"

She turned and grabbed a dark green leaf from a boy and, after a moments consideration, she said, "This works great as an antiseptic for cleaning poison out of wounds and stuff like that."

"How about this one?"

"That one is good for headaches and reduces fever."

"And this one?"

"That's a sunflower."

"Lady Kagome, look at this one!"

"That one is great for itches. You have to rip the leaf, but the moisture on the inside is really cold and gets rid of your itch, especially on bug bites."

"And what about this one?"

Kagome jumped at the voice, and turned to see Inuyasha crouching down next to her, his dark eyes shining as he held a red rose in front of his face. With a smile, he handed it to her, and she took it, unable to look away from his gaze.

"What does this one heal?" he whispered, his voice so low and gentle it set her heart to racing.

Her cheeks burning, she forced her eyes away, pretending complete calm as she brought the rose up to her lips.

"Only hearts, Inuyasha…"

He gently laid his chin onto her shoulder, taking care not to press the bruised flesh hidden under her kimono.

"I'm glad to hear that."

With growing triumph, he saw her blush and felt her tremble against him. His smile growing, he watched her beautiful eyes close as she turned away shyly, smelling the rose in deep.

_"Wait for her Inuyasha."_

_I'll wait for you Kagome… even if I have to wait forever…_

- - -

_(A/N: Yay, another one done! Yahoo! I thought this was so adorable! KAWAII! YOU GO INUYASHA! Wow… I have no idea where that came from…cough…but it's out of my system now so yeah… I need some help with the next interlude. I don't know who I should put into it, but I don't want to repeat people I've already done – Inuyasha, Daimaru, Miroku and Sango – and I don't really want to do Kagome because it would be kinda awkward after this chappie, but I can write her I guess. If any of ya'll have a good idea of what I should do for the next interlude please tell me! Until next time, R&R plz!)_


	19. Interlude IV

- - -

- - -

Interlude IV

- - -

"_Put your hand upon it._

_Remember the battle. Do not do it again._

_Look! One's expectation about it will certainly be disappointed._

_One will also be hurled down at the mere sight of it._

_None is so audacious that he should stir it up._

_And who is it that can hold his ground before me?_

_Who has given me something first, that I ought to reward him?_

_Under the whole heavens it is mine._

_I shall not keep silent about its parts_

_Or the matter of its mightiness and the grace of its proportions._

_Who has uncovered the face of its clothing?_

_Into its double jaw who will enter?_

_The doors of its face who has opened?_

_Its teeth round about are frightful._

_Furrows of scales are its haughtiness,_

_Closed as with a tight seal._

_One to the other they fit closely,_

_And not even air can come in between them._

_Each one to the other they are stuck together;_

_They grasp one another and cannot be separated._

_Its very sneezings flash forth light,_

_And its eyes are like the beams of dawn._

_Out of its mouth there go lightning flashes,_

_Even sparks of fire make their escape._

_Out of its nostrils smoke goes forth,_

_Like a furnace set aflame even with rushes._

_Its soul itself sets coals ablaze,_

_And even a flame goes forth out of its mouth._

_In its neck lodges strength,_

_And before it despair leaps._

_The folds of its flesh do cling together;_

_They are as a casting upon it, immovable._

_Its heart is cast like stone,_

_Yes, cast like a lower millstone._

_Due to its rising up the strong get frightened;_

_Due to consternation they get bewildered._

_Overtaking it, the sword itself does not prove equal,_

_Nor spear, dart or arrowhead._

_It regards iron as mere straw,_

_Copper as mere rotten wood._

_An arrow does not chase it away;_

_The slingstones have been changed for it into mere stubble._

_A club has been regarded by it as mere stubble,_

_And it laughs at the rattling of a javelin._

_As pointed earthenware fragments are its underparts;_

_It spreads out a threshing instrument upon the mire._

_It causes the depths to boil just like a pot;_

_It makes the very sea like an ointment pot._

_Behind itself it makes a pathway shine;_

_One would regard the watery deep as gray-headedness._

_Upon the dust there is not the like of it,_

_The one made to be without terror._

_Everything high it sees._

_It is king over all majestic wild beasts."_

_JOB 41:8 – 34_

_- - -_

(A/N: Alright, ya'll are probably trying to figure out why I quoted the Bible for this interlude, right? No, I'm not trying to throw religion at ya'll… I simply couldn't think of anything to put for this chappie, and then I remembered this 'black dragon' quote from JOB and I thought it a fitting section to place here, since it kindof describes Daimaru and how horrifying the Legend of the Black Dragon really was. Hope ya'll liked it… I personally thought it was totally awesome! Until next time… R&R plz!)


	20. I Will Always Love You part I

- - -

I Will Always Love You

Part I

- - -

Half asleep on Yuuto's back, Inuyasha buried his face further into the soft mass of midnight hair in front of him for probably the hundredth time that day. Exhausted to the brink of falling off the galloping horse, he wrapped his arms more firmly around Kagome's waist and closed his eyes, in an effort to block out the sunlight, but only succeeded in making himself even more tired, if that was even possible.

"Are we there yet?" he whined playfully, trying to force the drowsiness from his voice.

"Do you see Sango's village?" Kagome asked, turning her head slightly sideways to look at him.

"No."

"Then I guess we're not there yet, are we?"

She turned forwards once more with a small smile. With a dramatic groan, Inuyasha allowed his face to disappear into her black tresses once more; too tired to care when Kagome slowed Yuuto down.

"Maybe if you had actually slept in Master Koji's village you wouldn't be such a mess like you are now…"

"I don't sleep when I'm _human,_ Kagome!" he growled into her ear.

"Well, then that's your problem," she countered, apathetic.

"Oh, ha, ha…"

Kagome leaned into him, allowing him to secure his hold more firmly around her.

"We'll stop soon. I think all of us need a break."

Inuyasha nodded vigorously into her hair then gently placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Just don't fall off the horse this time Inuyasha."

"I did _not_ fall off! This damned _demon_ is conspiring against me and he moved just- "

"Sure, Inuyasha…" Kagome interjected, the hint of a smile in her voice. "Sure…"

- - -

Whiffing eagerly, Yuuto brought the pair to a clear stream, and after waiting for them to dismount, walked to the cool water and buried his muzzle into it eagerly, drinking deep. Grateful to be finally off the horse's back, Inuyasha stretched then went to the bank, bending down to scoop a handful of the liquid into his hands. He stared at his reflection for a moment, growling at his black hair and human ears, and closing his eyes as he found the dark blue stare meeting his own suddenly very annoying.

_Dammit, when am I gonna change back?_

Frustrated, he took a deep breath and splashed the water onto his face, lifting his head up towards the hot afternoon sky to allow the liquid to flow down his neck and through his bangs. Sighing in contentment after the water dried on his hot skin, he brought his gaze to the stream, picking up another handful to drink. Already, the steady heat was making his weak human body sweat, and he scooped up more water to splash across his face once more, shaking his head doggy-style once the cool liquid splattered over his overheated flesh.

A slight moan caught his attention, and he turned to see Kagome gingerly rubbing her right shoulder, the white folds of her kimono pulled back onto her arm. Beneath her fingers he could barely distinguish four claw mark scars reaching from somewhere behind her back to her collarbone, the bruised skin shining a dark black and blue in a jagged pattern. His breath caught in his throat and he stood, his eyes penetrating as he looked up and down the wound.

"Kagome, what happened?"

Startled, she locked his gaze, then shook her head, muttering, "It's nothing," a little to quickly for his liking.

"It is not nothing!"

Agitation rose in his chest, and he came towards her, his heart pounding viciously as guilt claimed it. To his surprise, fear flashed in her eyes as he approached, then they turned cold just as quickly, stopping him in his tracks. She turned away haughtily, an edgy frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a healing wound; nothing to be concerned about!"

"Kagome…" He dropped his gaze, looking hurt.

She sighed, then reached a hand out to stroke Yuuto's soft muzzle as the gelding turned his puzzled head towards her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" He looked up at her, surprised. "It's just a sore subject to talk about…"

With that, she pulled her kimono back up over her shoulder and walked to Yuuto's other side. Inuyasha saw her shakily mount, and walked to the gelding's other side as well, pausing at the miko's leg. He looked up to see her smiling slightly, and then grasped her hand when she offered and pulled himself up behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he laid his head sideways against her own, his eyes straying down to the now hidden, ugly wound as the gelding began to move, first at a subtle walk, then to a rolling lope. Inuyasha closed his eyes as her scent covered him, but instead of calming him completely, it filled him with fear and confusion. The look of dread that had passed through her eyes invaded his mind, further throwing him into ambiguity.

_Why is she afraid of telling me what happened?_

His navy gaze opened, immediately resting over her shoulder. His grip tightened around her and he buried his face deeper into her hair, desperately wishing he could just take away all her pains and uncertainties… even though he knew he couldn't…

- - -

"Look! Over there, Inuyasha! We made it!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Inuyasha sat up straight as Yuuto came to a stop. Glancing quickly at Kagome, he traced his gaze down the length of her arm as she pointed forwards. Scanning the horizon, he focused on the outlines of both broken and proudly standing ramparts that hid his friends' village within. Two silhouettes stood at the entrance, waiting for them, while a smaller dot seemed to be jumping up and down in one spot. Recognizing his friends, Inuyasha could feel his heart jumping wildly in his chest in anticipation, and didn't protest when Kagome coaxed the tough gray into a gallop, smiles lighting both of their faces as Yuuto's happy whinny echoed around the fields towards the village, before dissolving into the sunlight.

- - -

Feeling like his cheeks where going to crack apart, Inuyasha accepted another bowl of rice, completely ignoring the dull ache that was settling across his cheekbones from smiling so much. The small company sat within the main house, sitting around the cooking fire and sharing a meal. Miroku and Sango had situated themselves by the front door, with the monk closest to Inuyasha and Kagome next to him. Shippo and Kirara had found comfortable positions on his head and lap, and they just sat there contently, hardly believing he was really there.

Hell, _he_ couldn't even believe he was there.

But he was. The familiar presence of his friends was proof enough of that.

His friends kept firing questions at him and multiple stories that had everyone bawling with laughter. Once their mirth subsided, they settled into comfortable conversations about their past adventures, until they had told their entire trip of getting jewel shards and killing Naraku together, leaving Inuyasha to fill in the parts about Hell and being rescued.

"It's so good to have you back with us Inuyasha," said Sango after silence had settled over them when the story was finished.

"Yeah," agreed Miroku, reaching out to grasp Inuyasha's shoulder and shake him playfully.

Shippo merely giggled and hugged the back of his neck while Kirara mewled her reply and snuggled ever deeper into his obi.

"Thanks you guys. Good to be back."

A small noise brought their gazes to Kagome, who set down her rice bowl and stood, a strange expression on her face. Oblivious to their stares, she glanced out the window across from her, her gaze suddenly darkening as her face fell into a scowl.

"Kagome?" Sango half whispered. "What's wrong?"

Not bothering to answer, the miko simply reached for her bow and arrows in the corner.

"Where are you going Lady Kagome? Are you alright?"

A smile lit up her face as she looked at Miroku, shocking Inuyasha as he saw just how fake it was.

"I'm fine. I just need some air. Don't wait up for me, ok?"

"But – "

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as Kagome pulled the shutters from the door and walked outside, not once looking back as they swished gently behind her.

Slowly, Miroku turned back towards the fire, noticing that everyone's eyes were too focused upon the flames, troubled looks on their faces.

"I'm worried Miroku, about Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up at Sango, who gazed at her husband, her eyes glazed with concern.

The monk only nodded, rubbing his chin deep in thought.

"She's changed."

His violet eyes closed and his sentence floated around the small group.

"How do you mean, monk?" retorted Inuyasha, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, she was very quiet this evening," whispered Sango, before Miroku could respond, her hands straying to her rounded belly. "She doesn't seem very happy. Something is definitely wrong…" Silence fell over them all once again, until, with a growl, Inuyasha set down his bowl and stood, apologizing gruffly as the kitsune and two-tailed cat stumbled to the dirt floor. "Inuyasha, where –?"

"I'm going to see if she's alright. Be back in a bit, ok?"

Not waiting for a reply, Inuyasha leaped for the door, and with a swish of the shutter, disappeared from their view.

- - -

Bow in hand, Kagome continued down the path, squinting against the sunset before her. Clearing a thick set of trees, she stepped into a small clearing, and paused immediately, unease rising into her chest. A swirl of wind whipped around her, and a second later she drew an arrow and notched it, goose bumps flecking across her skin as a cold sweat dampened her bangs, her eyes scanning the trees all around her frantically. Her heart pounded wildly, pushing the Shikon no Tama up against her kimono as it rattled with the thunderous beats.

_He's here._

- - -

"Kagome!"

Growing frustrated, Inuyasha followed the miko's barely distinguishable path through the forest, anxiety making his pace quicken.

_What in all the hells is she doing all the way out here and on her own?_

Fighting his way between the thick brush and trees, he could just make out the faint outline of her sandals when he looked up and saw her, his sigh of relief stolen as he saw how tense she was standing. Inuyasha's feet stopped moving and he stood stock still, frowning as the feeling of a growing dark aura suddenly escalated around the clearing, getting closer.

"Kagome – "

He rested his gaze upon her form just in time to feel dark energy sweep by him. His eyes widened in horror as the world around them went completely silent, and for a moment the evil presence subsided. Inuyasha could hear his blood pounding in his ears, making it hard to focus. Scanning the trees one last time but feeling and seeing nothing, he was about to call Kagome, who still hadn't seemed to notice his presence, when there was a flash of light, and she cried out in pain, her bow and arrow falling to the ground with her, blood pooling from her right shoulder.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha leaped forward but after one step collided with a blue wall that sprang up to block him out of nowhere. He pressed up against it, fighting the blue electricity that spat up his arms and rattled his bones, turning his muscle seemingly to mush, but could only stand for a moment before he collapsed, cursing his stupidity and his human form. But fear had him fighting to stand up again, his eyes frantically watching the scene on the other side of the spirit shield, not wanting to admit that he was helpless, and unable to move anymore once he caught his balance and stood.

_Dammit, I can't get through!_

Kagome was flat on her stomach, her wounded shoulder gushing blood down her right arm as she tried to reach for an object near her fingertips. After a few moments, Inuyasha realized it was the jewel, somehow dislodged from around her neck, and tainted crimson and swirling black from the inside. Dark energy surrounded the miko as she finally got a grasp on it, but before she could draw it back to herself, their was another burst of light, and a bare foot landed hard on her wrist, an evil chuckle resounding around the clearing.

"You idiot!"

The foot began to twist back and forth on her hand, the red pants attached to it ruffling with every movement. It pressed harder until Kagome cried out and lost her hold. Sneering, the figure bent down to retrieve the jewel, its features finally highlighted by an unearthly glow.

Inuyasha stared in open shock as the shadow form moved to stand in front of the agonized miko, its lips curled into a toothy sneer as it triumphantly held the tainted jewel between two claws.

_N-no… it cant be…_

A hanyou Inuyasha stood proudly in the center of the clearing, its golden eyes narrowed and full of hate as it glared down on its prey, its evil smirk widening as Kagome stared up at it.

"Idiot!" it spat again, making the other two cringe at his severity. "Who said you could have the jewel, you filthy _human?"_

Inuyasha's hands balled into fists, his fingers so tense his human nails broke the skin of his palms. He sat there shaking, anger flaring up dangerously within him, his minds straying back to his past nemesis.

Damn, he's pulling the same trick as Naraku did with Kikyo and me!

He growled deep in his throat, but the pulsing wall of the spirit shield as well as his throbbing muscles reminded him he couldn't do anything. So instead, he turned once more to his angel, every ounce of him hoping, praying, that she would realize the truth.

_Kagome, don't believe him, please! It's not me… it's _not **me!**

"Inuyasha… why…?" she managed to gasp out, breaking his hopes and making his heart shatter into millions of pieces at his feet.

"Why? Well why not?" The hanyou bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to his as he sneered. Pure hatred bubbled in Inuyasha's chest as he watched, wanting nothing more than to rip its fingers off, but before he got the chance to slam himself angrily against the shield once again, the evil Inuyasha continued, its voice growing colder and harsher, making Kagome slowly shrink away from him. "You are nothing but a jewel detector… always have been, always will be. You're just Kikyo's double and," he tightened his hold and jerked her head back up as she tried to look away, smirking cruelly as she grimaced, "you are _nothing."_

Inuyasha felt his eyes burning as he watched tears leak down Kagome's face, and she dropped her gaze, gaining a cruel laugh from her tormentor.

_Kagome… that's not true! You are everything to me!_

It released her roughly and stood, rotating the tainted jewel between its fingers, a thoughtful look flittering across its face.

"But you did help me acquire the Shikon no Tama, as well as rescue me, so in thanks, I'll let you die as Kikyo did, over fifty years ago. It didn't work so well the first time I tried to do this, but _he_ didn't do a very thorough job, did he?"

_What other time? Has he done this to her before?_ Blood dripped freely from Inuyasha's hands as his fists tightened. _The bastard…_

"This time will be different. This time I wont wait for you to try and save yourself with this jewel. It's powerful enough without your despair, and if I use it to kill everyone around here, then it will be just as powerful for me as it could've been for you. I wont kill you, so you can use these last moments of your retched life begging the Kami for help, but I can tell you now, it wont come."

Then, with a final chuckle as its words hit home, the hanyou Inuyasha turned on its heel and began to walk away, clearly oblivious to the spirit shield right in front of it.

Prepared to move to meet the charlatan lest it make through the barrier, Inuyasha was about to leap towards where it was heading when Kagome slowly began to sit up, weakly grabbing her bow and one of the arrows that had spilled from her quiver when she had fallen. She notched it and painfully pulled it back, completely silent as she took aim and concentrated, her brows furrowing with hate.

"INUYASHA!"

Navy eyes and golden eyes both opened in shock as the fake hanyou turned to look at her…

…only to be slammed in the chest with a sacred arrow, its bright purity piercing the imposter right through its heart. An unnatural scream erupted from it before it dissolved into tiny black particles that slowly faded away in a burst of light. Purified by the arrow that thudded dully into the ground, the jewel fell from where the puppet's hand had been and softly hit the earth; its now flawless sphere rolling freely towards Kagome, and it rested only a few inches away from her. Her bow fell from her hand as she gently grabbed the pink orb, her wounded shoulder and arm shaking mercilessly.

She held it before her face and instantly the spirit shield evaporated, the blue energy flowing back to the jewel before disappearing entirely as the jewel glowed brightly, pulsed once, and then settled dully in the miko's bloody palm.

"Kagome!"

All pain in his limbs forgotten, Inuyasha leaped forward, catching her as her eyes rolled up and she fell sideways. Cradling her against his chest he gently shook her, calling her name, desperately trying to get her awake.

"Dammit Kagome, you can't do this to me. Wake up!"

As if on cue, she flinched, and he immediately stopped moving her, quietly whispering her name until her eyes slowly opened. At first they were glassy, and he was afraid she was going to slip unconscious once again, but after she blinked a few more times, she slowly brought them to rest on his face, and after a few moments she smiled in recognition.

"Kagome… are you ok?"

She nodded against him, then reached up and dropped the jewel into the folds of his haorie at his neck, before reaching up to cup his face.

"Inuyasha," she gasped with a small smile, tears slipping from her eyes, "you came for me. I-I knew… you would come… for… me…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being in his arms. Then her hand fell as waves of pain suddenly exploded into her temple, making his voice distorted and fading farther and farther away…

When it came, she welcomed the darkness.

- - -

(A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll today! Actually, I'm trying to finish this before school starts, and there are now only five chappies left of this fic, not counting this chappie – which, I am proud to say now has the record for being the longest in this story so far! So thanks for all the great reviewers out there and please enjoy these final chappies! I'll also be needing a lot of support from ya'll now because I plan to update daily this week, so I can get this done, so plz, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks. 3)


	21. I Will Always Love You part II

- - -

_(A/N: I have just two words to describe this chappie… MINDLESS FLUFF! Ya'll have been warned…)_

- - -

I Will Always Love You

Part II

- - -

"SANGO!"

Inuyasha ran as fast as his damned human legs would carry him, Kagome clutched firmly to his chest. He took the trail he had taken to get into the forest seeming it was smoother, but still couldn't help but grimace when he almost stumbled and jostled her lifeless form, believing it was hurting her, even though she was still unconscious.

If anything, it was hurting _him._

He called for the demon slayer again as he made it to the entrance of the village, the shadows of the ramparts making it hard to see where he was going in the fading sunlight. Seeing the faint glow of the fire, he ran towards it, relief flooding him to the core as he saw Sango standing the doorway, Miroku appearing behind her seconds afterwards.

"Inuyasha what -?"

The look on his face must've spoken volumes, because the moment he found himself standing before them, cradling a wounded Kagome and soaked with her blood, Sango shook off her own question and shuffled as fast as she could into the back of the hut, wordlessly ordering Inuyasha to place Kagome on the bed laying there in the corner.

He obeyed, dropping to his knees and lowering her down legs first, his hand cradling her head and guiding it slowly down onto the small roll of cloth standing as a pillow. His eyes flickered across her face, ignoring everything else but her. His mind could barely register that Sango was still shouting orders but at Miroku, who had already understood what needed to be done and left halfway through her sentence. She followed him out of the hut towards the small shed that held her medical supplies.

Grateful for the time to be alone with her, Inuyasha ran his hand down her cheek, frowning as he found her skin drenched with sweat and clammy. He felt her forehead, flinching at the heat he found there underneath her bangs. But, in spite of the sweat that beaded and fell around her face, her lips quivered with every breath as though she were freezing. Worry choking him, he pulled his hand into his sleeve and fisted the fabric, then ran it across her forehead in an effort to clear away some of the sweat.

The moment he made a complete sweep, she flinched, and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

She stared uneasily at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head to gaze at him. He was leaning over her; his navy orbs almost jet black with his concern. It took her a moment to focus him fully because his dark hair blended in with the darkness around them, but soon she gave him a smile. Kagome nodded slightly, her eyes closing as he unwrapped his hand to cover her forehead once more.

"You're burning up," he told her, his gentle voice making it hard for her to keep her eyes shut. The pure love and emotion in that one simple sentence made her feel uncannily warm, and her feverish shivers seemed to stop as she leaned into his hand and nodded again, not fully trusting her voice at that moment.

"But don't worry, you'll be alright, I promise."

Her smile only grew, and she turned her head more towards him, showing she understood.

Seeing her small grin made one appear across his own face, and for the first time since he had brought her here, Inuyasha could feel himself relax. Daintily he lifted his fingers off of her skin and wiped the sweat off her brow with his sleeve, then returned his hand to her forehead, gently rubbing his fingers onto her fevered flesh.

"Inu… yasha?"

Kagome's voice was barely over a whisper, and it sounded raspy and dry, but she smiled nevertheless and opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned down to hear her.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I… I knew it wasn't you… the puppet… that attacked me… I knew it wasn't you…"

Inuyasha stared at her, his smile waning slightly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I tried to get to you, but I couldn't, and that thing really hurt you – "

She reached up to him, stroking the side of his face, successfully silencing him.

"Not… your… fault…"

His eyes burned as he grabbed for her hand, squeezing her fingers tenderly against his face.

_Kagome…_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… if it wasn't too much trouble…" She looked at him, a little sheepishly; trying to sustain her calm smile as the pain from her shoulder slowly began to creep back over her.

"What is it?"

"May I… lie in your lap?"

Her question hung in the air, echoing around his brain as he stared at her. Then, a gentler smile on his face, he nodded and slowly situated himself near her head, cradling her neck and shoulders and sliding under her. Quickly getting himself comfortable, he lowered her down, his body shaking as he felt her relax against his legs.

"Is that better?" Inuyasha asked, amazed that his voice was working despite his burning face.

"Yes… thank you…"

He could hear voices outside, and he knew that his friends were returning. He looked down at her, grabbed her hand that was nearest him, and clutched it to his chest with both of his, just over his heart.

"Sango and Miroku are coming. They'll fix you up in no time."

Kagome smiled at his attempted humor, knowing it was supposed to cheer her up a bit.

"Thank you… Inuyasha…"

He squeezed her hand again, the heat he felt in his cheeks suddenly fading.

"Just try to get some rest. It'll be easier on your body that way."

She nodded then closed her eyes, her grip almost immediately loosening in his hands. He watched her breathing slowly go even, and set down her hand to check her heartbeat. It too was steady and strong, its pulse slow but sure underneath his fingertips.

- - -

"There, done."

Wiping her brow, Sango slowly straightened from her task, her hands shaking as she tied off the last part of the linen bandages that were wrapped securely around Kagome's newly stitched shoulder. Pulling the miko's bloodstained kimono back over the linen, Sango leaned back and smiled warily up at Inuyasha, who spared her a quick glance before his gaze returned to the girl in his lap.

"It's all up to her now. But she'll pull through. By what you told me, Inuyasha, you saw claw marks on her shoulder in this very same spot, and that demon puppet said it had failed one time, so that means this has happened to her before, and she got through it ok…" The demon slayer groaned as she stood, nodding her head as the human hanyou muttered a quick 'thank you', before she turned to her husband, stumbling slightly as she took a step.

"I swear," she said, trying to lighten the mood as she steadied herself against Miroku, "it feels like there's two of 'em in here, not just one!" Sango pointed to her rounded belly with a smile, gaining a chuckle and matching grin from the other two. "Well, we'd better try to get some sleep."

Miroku nodded then wrapped his arm around her waist, escorting her to the doorway.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'd think it would be best if you slept in here with Kagome for now, just in case she wakes up."

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Kagome and stared at the demon slayer, who was looking over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes tired.

"But, where are you two going to sleep?"

"I don't know…" Miroku shrugged. "The stable probably. Shippo and Kirara already left to spend the night with that horse of yours. We can sleep in the straw or hay. It's actually not that uncomfortable."

"Oh… ok…"

With tired but relatively happy smiles, the duo waved at him then disappeared into the night.

He smiled after them then stared down at his angel, immediately falling in love with how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Her features were soft and relaxed, all worries and cares swept away by sleep's spell. He ran his hand through her thick hair, loving how the tresses felt against his skin as he entangled his fingers into the strands.

He wanted to stay like that, with her, forever.

Unfortunately, reality was harsh, and it wasn't long before a sensation similar to thousands – no, scratch that - _millions_ of pins pricking his skin all at once started to spread over his legs, making him insanely uncomfortable. Cursing his stupid, _stupid, __**stupid**_human form, Inuyasha tried to ignore the feeling, but it struck out against him with a vengeance, making him bite his lip in utter defeat until it bled.

With a sigh, he gently lifted Kagome off of his lap and scooted out from under her, gently resituating her head on the pillow before settling down beside her. There he sat in silence, just watching her sleep, his own exhaustion slowly returning to him full force. Soon, his eyelids grew heavy, and he found himself blinking furiously, trying to keep them from falling. But it wasn't long before his head grew heavy as well, and resting his chin in his hand didn't help matters.

Damn it all! Why couldn't he ever sleep when he was human? It was because of this stupid, _stupid__**, stupid**_ weak body that made him feel so uncomfortable and unsafe that he couldn't sleep ever, and the reason he was so tired now. He had never gone so many days as a human, nor so many days without sleep. It was draining, to say the least, and if it weren't for that nagging voice in the back of his head he dumbly referred to as his 'pride', he'd be asleep already.

Dammit! Just _thinking_ about sleep made his head drop lower into his hand, and he shook it wildly, his eyes wide as he cursed himself for being so weak.

"_I don't sleep when I'm human, Kagome!"_

How true that was, but damn, was he tired, and staring at a sleeping girl didn't help much.

_Just sleep stupid. How bad can it be, honestly? So what, you get your strength back? Easier to protect the one you love. And you didn't forget her did you? Aren't you comfortable enough with her to get out of your stupid routine and actually sleep beside her…?_

And that was the voice he had dubbed 'conscience'.

Usually Inuyasha ignored the little voice, but at that moment he saw some sense to its advice. What could possibly be wrong with sleeping next to her?

Brushing off the sudden urge to grin like an idiot for no apparent reason, he laid down next to Kagome, sliding down slightly so his head would be near her head on the floor…

…crap, he'd forgotten the floor; the cold, hard, and not to mention _freezing_ floor…

Shaking his head in exasperation, he was about to give up entirely on the foolish prospect of sleep when he heard Kagome murmur quietly in her sleep, and slightly leaned more towards him, wanting more warmth. All arguments with himself left his brain and, the next thing he knew, he was pulling off his haorie and draping the red cloth over her like a blanket. She murmured again but didn't awaken, a small smile appearing on her face as though, through her sleep, she was thankful for the added warmth.

Smiling back at the love of his life, Inuyasha slid his body down again and placed his head on her stomach, just under her ribcage. He brought a hand up to touch hers that were under the haorie, and he squeezed them once he found them.

Then her scent came to him, and he fell into his dreams marveling at how well her sweet fragrance blended so seamlessly into his…

- - -

_Daimaru huh? The bastard…_

With a curse, Inuyasha laid back against the lush grasses oh the hill he was on, the night sky overhead thick with curtains of stars that brought the only light with the absence of the moon. Smirking, he couldn't help but think about all the times he had dreaded nights like this, when he became human for the night.

_Boo. Freakin. Hoo._

Try a month now, with no change whatsoever, and not only spending the nights human, but the days too. All twenty-four hours, seven days a week.

Kami, he wanted to be a hanyou again.

Or did he?

Ever since he had been returned to this world, he had been experiencing strange emotions, feelings he knew were because of his weak human heart. Usually, he still felt them as a half-demon, but he was able to push them away quite easily, his demon blood louder than his feelings. Now, as a human, he couldn't force them from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

But, could it be, he didn't _want _to push them away anymore?

_What in the hells is wrong with me?_

"Inuyasha?"

He slowly sat up and turned around to see Kagome approaching him, her right arm finally free from the sling she had been stuck with for a good week. He smiled as she came closer, feeling his face grow hot as she smiled in return.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, turning back around to wait for the imposing sunrise. He heard the grass behind him rustle as she sat down somewhere behind him, but before he could feel disappointed by her position, he felt her gentle hands on his shoulders, guiding him slowly backwards. For some reason the contact stole his breath and he couldn't speak, so ended up willingly following her hands down, until his head came to rest, quite comfortably, in her lap. Surprise filled him, but he accepted the arrangement, and with only a hint of red tainting his cheeks, did not complain.

"Inuyasha, are you happy here? With Sango and Miroku?"

She didn't look down at him but at the stars. Frowning with confusion, he stared upwards too.

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Happy enough to stay here?"

"Yeah, probably, if they'd let me. Why?"

Kagome didn't answer right away, and dropped her gaze to the horizon, her eyes solemn.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly to the side in order to focus on her face better.

"Daimaru… he's going to stop at nothing to get the Sacred Jewel." He blinked at her, scowling at the image of the demon she had told him about, but couldn't gain her gaze, because, in that instant, she dropped her chin, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop him, but I have to try, because it's my duty to protect this jewel," she pulled the jewel from her kimono and held it in her palm, "even if it costs me my life."

"Kagome –"

"I want you to stay here and have a good life with Miroku and Sango. You don't need to burden yourself with me any longer. You've saved my life, and I've saved yours. There are no debts between us, and I will not put the Beads back on you, so you don't need to feel obligated to help me because of them."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was saying, and as she finished, anger flared up within him. The next thing he knew, he had spun out of her lap and whirled to face her, kneeling before her surprised form as he shook his head.

"Why are you being so stupid? Do you honestly think I only traveled with you because of those damned Beads?" He placed a hand on either side of her legs, leaning forward until they were nose to nose, his eyes piercing hers in navy flame. "You aren't a burden to anyone, you're my friend, the only person I've ever been able to really trust. I protected you because I cared about you, and I was afraid to loose you, that's why I went to Hell!" He shook for a second, anger at himself almost too much to bear. He looked away for a second, trying to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel worse by yelling at her. "Don't ever think for a second that you're going to have to do this alone, because you're not. I'm coming with you, and I'm staying with you, because your life is worth more than the price of a stupid jewel, and you have too many people who love you."

It was then that Kagome got enough of her thought process flowing again to realize the sun was finally rising, setting off a vibrant rainbow of colors across the sky. She still couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha's, but in the distance not far behind him, she could see the sun stretching upwards, as though eager to escape the horizon.

That's when she noticed something else.

The navy orbs before her began to lighten, as well as the dark black locks framing Inuyasha's face.

"Besides," he continued, "if I don't protect you," his body pulsed, and in a split second white hair cascaded down his front, his ears disappeared and his eyes burned golden amber, "who will?"

"Inuyasha…"

Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks as she saw the now hanyou Inuyasha before her, putting on that trademark smirk she had missed so much. Their foreheads pressed together and she reached up hesitantly to stroke his silky hair. She giggled as he twitched his puppy ears under her hands, and then, without warning, threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you so much…"

- - -

_(A/N: Only four more chappies to go…_ T.T _Well, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	22. I Will Always Love You part III

(A/N: Here's a warning for this chappie… there is a bit of a more 'serious' fluffy scene in here, but it probably won't end like ya'll will want it too. Just remember Kagome is still scared of getting her heart broken again so please don't kill me and try to be patient with her - yes her - thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!)

- - -

I Will Always Love You

Part III

- - -

Kagome hid a smile as Inuyasha ran easily down the road, silently loving the feeling of being on his back, just like old times. She always felt so warm and safe whenever he carried her, and being able to relax against his hair made her even more comfortable. The ashen strands stroked her face, his forest pine scent tickling her nose. She closed her eyes in bliss, finally realizing how much she had missed this.

"How's your shoulder?" Inuyasha called over the wind whipping their faces, his steps slowly only slightly in case she was hurting and he could stop quickly.

"It's fine. It barely even hurts."

"That's good." The relief he felt was evident in his voice, and he resumed his original pace.

"We should probably stop soon though," Kagome added, lifting her face so her voice reached his sensitive ears more easily. "Getting from Sango's village to Kaede's takes a good part of a day, and we did get a late start."

And it was true. When they had left the slayer village the sun was already low, and now it was halfway through setting completely. Plus, with the added trees on either side of the roadway, little moonlight would be there to help guide them out of the reach of hungry demons that could be lurking nearby.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Inuyasha slowed once again, but didn't stop until he found a small thicket almost hidden entirely in the overlay of ancient oak trees not far off the road. Sliding off his back, Kagome looked around for firewood, suddenly hungry and, with the absence of a certain hanyou's body heat, cold. She picked up a few and set to work, barely noticing when Inuyasha disappeared to scout the area for any demons that looked desperate enough to attack them. Striking two rocks she found together, she lit a bunch of dead leaves alight with a good spark, then slowly fed more and more wood to the growing flames, until she had a decent fire that jumped and cackled, licking the air hungrily.

Kagome started to rummage through her pack for some food, unwrapping her bow from around her. She placed it beside her and pulled out some sweet rolls, expecting Inuyasha to burst back into the thicket at any moment whining in hunger at the smell of the rolls, as was his usual.

But he didn't, and she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of white hair and dog-ears.

Then she felt it, four – no, five – dark auras approaching, and fast. Instinctively, she dropped the food in her hands back into the pack and grabbed her bow, her eyes trained on where the auras were coming. She was reaching for an arrow when Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind her, pressing hard on her left shoulder to get her down.

"Watch out Kagome!"

She hit the ground just in time to see a long whip of five inch thorns whiz over her head, a few strands of her hair that were still following her down sliced in half by the sharp weapon. The whirling sound it made lessoned as it went by them harmlessly, and instantly Inuyasha jumped off of her, golden light lancing off his fingertips.

_"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

The plant yokai jumped back, narrowly avoiding the four arcs of demon power darting towards it, reducing its whip to pieces. It growled and allowed a fire yokai to attack in its stead, but before it could unleash a deadly looking fireball it fell, screaming, Inuyasha's claw marks slashed across its severed neck.

"You're mine!"

Kagome jumped at the slithery voice and turned to see a snake like demon shooting towards her, its black body perfectly straight as it opened its massive mouth, its foot long fangs seeping venom. She notched and arrow and fired, watching with restrained pride as the shaft exploded with pink miko energy and hit the snake dead on, ripping the yokai in half. Its former body hit the ground in multiple pieces, but she didn't watch, for she was already aiming another arrow that was about to hit Inuyasha from behind.

"Inuyasha, get down!"

His golden eyes widened in surprise as the arrow launched from her hands, and he immediately dived to the ground, the water yokai behind him slammed by the shaft with such force, it sent his body colliding with a tree before he exploded in a great splash of water. Inuyasha nodded his head in quick thanks before jumping up and attacking the plant yokai once more; growling relentlessly as it just missed his every move.

"Damn it all! _Blades of Blood!"_

He clenched his fists together hard, his claws slicing his skin until they were covered in crimson. Then he jumped back and crossed his arms, his hands glowing with power before he viciously swiped his hands across himself, the blood on his fingers leaving his claws in hundreds of arcs of red energy that sliced the imps body, cutting it multiple times before it took cover behind a tree.

Another demon was advancing on Kagome, its massive gray body covered in scars and scratches, its red eyes glittering with hate as it swung a rope at her. She dodged and spun away, trying to get a shot. But he swung the rope faster and faster, making it only possible for her to jump and duck under it, wincing as the end of it scored a hit on her cheek. She leaped back and crouched, breathing hard, her cheek burning with pain as she stared hard at the rope. It was silver in color, but looked like any other coil of rope.

Then why had it felt like metal?

"Kagome look out!"

She turned towards him to see him jump towards her…

…only to have thick vines surround his body and pull him roughly backwards, pinning him firmly against a tree.

"Inuyasha!"

She prepared to fire an arrow at the plant yokai standing before Inuyasha, but suddenly she was yanked back, the metal rope taut against her neck. Her bow and arrow fell to the ground at her feet, her hands grabbing vainly at the rope, gasping for breath. The weapon tightened, bringing her body up against the gray yokai's. Her mind grew fuzzy, Inuyasha's desperate calls fading and running together into something unrecognizable. Kagome managed to wrap her fingers between the coil and her neck, giving her a better chance at breathing, but it wasn't much of one, and soon dizziness began to creep into her already darkening vision.

She could hear laughter, but she ignored it, every last reserve of consciousness she had focusing on breathing.

"Looky what we've got here," the plant yokai was saying, his vines tightening around Inuyasha who was staring at Kagome, his golden eyes wide with fear and hatred as she was pulled even farther up, gagging as her feet almost left the ground entirely. "A half-demon and his human lover."

Inuyasha tore his gaze from the miko to glare hard at his captor.

"You bastards. Let her go. A real demon wouldn't waste his energy on a human. Fight me!"

"Ah, you see, we would, but she is no ordinary human, and she possesses the Sacred Jewel. Plus, she's rather a beauty, and as such cannot be _wasted_ on the likes of _you."_

His partner nodded in agreement, a sneer running across his face as he bent his head down to the young woman in his grip.

"Say good-bye to your lover, girl."

The two demons laughter was cut short as Kagome suddenly released her left hand from her neck and spun in the yokai's grip, her arm flaring up with miko energy.

"He's _not _**my**_** lover!"**_

She slammed her fist hard into the demon's face, her power exploding from her hand and into her attacker's body. Howling in unbearable pain, he roughly pushed her away, yanking the rope. Kagome bit back a cry of pain as her wounded shoulder flared angrily and the coil seared the skin of her neck and right hand, breaking the bruised flesh and drawing blood as the steel rope slipped away. She hit the ground hard, seeing stars, but quickly fumbled for her bow and arrow, her adrenaline helping her ignore the pain as she took aim and fired.

With an unholy shriek, her tormenter exploded into a cloud of dust, the plant yokai disappearing similarly as he too received a sacred arrow into his heart, the vines holding Inuyasha secure yellowing and dying until they shriveled into nothing and he could easily tear them apart.

"Kagome!"

He ran towards where she was sitting and kneeled down next to her, helping her shakily remove the quiver from her back. As soon as he lifted the cord off her shoulder, the wound underneath began to bleed through, making Kagome wince in pain as she clutched at it.

"It must've reopened," she whispered with a cringe.

Inuyasha merely nodded, trying hard to not wrinkle his nose at the smell of decaying yokai bodies and her blood.

"Lets move to the fire. I need to look at the wound. If it did reopen then we'll need to clean it and rewrap it."

Inuyasha wordlessly agreed, picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to their forgotten fire, Kagome gratefully leaning into his shoulder.

Kicking things out of the way, he crouched down, setting her on the ground. She went to move her kimono away from her wound, but was stopped as she felt Inuyasha's legs move against her, and she looked down to see them on either side of her own. Then she felt his torso on her back and she froze, just sitting still and staring forward as he scooted up to her until there was no space between them.

"Inuyasha, what –"

Her words died on her lips as she felt his hand cover the one she had on her shoulder. She looked up at him, catching his gaze. His eyes were gentle and the tender look he was giving her made her nearly melt, almost asking her to trust him. Slowly, he moved his hand towards the nape of her neck and, as her breath caught painfully in her throat, he grasped the fabric and carefully pulled, until her shoulder was completely bare. She allowed him to help her pull her entire arm out of the kimono in silence, until she was clutching it to her chest to keep it from falling too low with her bare arm.

"How does it look?"

Inuyasha stared down at the length of the wound, his golden eyes expertly tracing the rhythm of jagged blue scars. The stitches had only come out a few days before, but had closed fully with the aid of Kagome's power. Now, he could see the ends of the stripes were oozing crimson, the bloody tears stopping halfway up her shoulder.

"It's not as bad as I thought, but all four of them reopened."

Kagome groaned inwardly, not looking forward to having to re-bandage them.

"Great, just great. Now I'm gonna have to spend even more time heal-"

For the second time that night, her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in complete shock as she suddenly felt something warm and wet go up the length of one of the jagged stripes. It stopped once it nearly reached the top, then it lifted away, only to appear at the bottom and go up again, sending shivers down her spine. Almost too scared to do so, she turned her head, her eyes like saucers as she found the source.

"Inuyasha, wh-what are you d-doing?"

He looked up her, nearly laughing at the mortified expression all over her face. Barely holding the impending mirth down in his chest, and managed a firm gaze.

"If I don't do this, there's a chance it will get infected. It's not like we have water nearby to clean this up."

"Yeah, but – "

"Listen Kagome," he leaned more towards her face, his voice etched with determination, "there's something in my saliva. Not only will it clean your wound, but it will make the skin stronger too, so these scars wont open again unless you cut them open, which will make your healing go a lot faster. Isn't that what you want?"

She stared at him for a moment, barely registering his words. But she found sense to them, and so, with a faint nod and red face, she turned around, grateful when Inuyasha brought his knees up so she could lean on them. Jumping slightly as his tongue touched her skin again, she closed her eyes, fighting the tremors that were shooting up her body.

Inuyasha continued with the strokes, and fire built within her, waiting to consume her. Before long, however, she found herself leaning with him, starting to love the feel of it.

He grabbed her bare arm and licked upward, smiling against her skin as he saw how she was responding to him. Not able to restrain himself any longer, he reached the top of the stripe he was currently on, and bent his head down, growling low as he gently kissed her bruised flesh. She was so soft!

He felt her intake a breath sharply, but she did not protest, and he dropped his head down to the next stripe, closing his mouth on the top of it as he had done with the previous one.

The feeling of her skin closing was enough to make her shutter, but feeling it close under his soft lips made her melt entirely. Fire exploded down her spine, rocketing around in her stomach, slamming into each rib. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

All too soon, he lifted away for good, gently taking his sleeve and wiping away the access water from her skin. With a sigh that more or less hid her disappointment, Kagome started to stand, but stopped as Inuyasha put his hands firmly on her waist, stopping her ascent. She turned towards him, but he was looking at her bloody neck and right hand, his eyes growing soft as he eyed the bruise that wrapped around where the rope had burned her skin.

Without a word, he half lifted her and turned her around, pulling her leg around to his other side so she was straddling his waist. She let out a surprised squeak but couldn't form any words, so permitted herself to be positioned, her heart racing. Leaning back slightly, he drew his knees up behind her, effectively cradling her against his body. Staring deep into her eyes, he smiled, and then moved his gaze to the right side of her neck, where the skin had been broken. He wet his thumb then tenderly rubbed the abrasion, his smile widening as he felt her flesh immediately mend under his touch.

"You sure have a knack of getting strangled, don't you?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, growing slightly defensive as his words sunk in.

"What do you mean?" she growled angrily, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off Inuyasha's face. "It's not like I asked to be nearly decapitated!"

"And yet," he responded, lifting his thumb away from her neck, "demons still find great pleasure in doing so."

She was about to retort, but he silenced her by placing his fingers over her lips, his eyes shining in amusement. He shook his head once then let them fall away, reaching down to pick up her right hand. A frown appeared across his face as he examined her ripped palm and scratched fingers. Softly he placed her fingers one by one into his mouth, gently suckling them to clean them and close the cuts at the same time. By the time he had finished with her pinkie, he slowly turned his gaze to her, half amused and half surprised that her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly, clearly enjoying the affection.

Urged by her reaction, Inuyasha lifted her hand up to his face, and began to lick her palm, dragging his tongue slowly up in long strokes. Her breathing hitched as he did this but she didn't pull her hand away, nor open her eyes, so he continued, adding tender kisses in some spots with a smile. He felt her tremble against him, but he dared not stop until her hand was entirely healed once more. Even then, once he saw he was through, he had to force himself to quit, letting himself give her palm one last kiss before dropping it gently into her lap.

"Kagome, do you feel better now?"

Groggily, she opened her eyes and looked at him, giving him the impression at she had been asleep. She blinked a few times, as though she didn't hear him.

"Uh, Kagome?"

He shifted his legs against her back, gently shaking her. Startled, she shook her head to clear it then, blushing a wondrous shade of fuchsia, gazed shyly at him.

"Yes, I do feel better. Thank you."

"That's good."

Inuyasha silenced, his eyes catching hers. She was so warm, he realized, and so close he could make out the patterns of black and brown in her chocolate depths. He could feel heat rise into his face, but instead of the embarrassed feeling that usually accompanied it, he felt whole and complete, and he knew the blush on his face was his brain reminding him of the position they were in. His heart pounded, and he found he didn't care, and unconsciously moved his face closer to hers, until he could feel her hot breath against his lips.

Kagome couldn't move, and watched his eyes with growing wonder. Had they always reflected the firelight like that? She fell eagerly into them; not wanting to even blink in fear the dancing amber in those golden seas would vanish. She saw his face redden, knew her face was already so, and didn't care. He was moving closer to her, and her heart nearly exploded with heavenly fire. Not able to help herself, she reached out and caressed his cheeks, her fingers sliding down his skin until they where behind his neck, exploring his silver locks.

Their noses touched, and she couldn't breathe.

Something warm began to pulse against her chest, startling her out of her daze. Pulling back slightly, her breath came out in a deep sigh as the Shikon no Tama rolled out of her kimono, hanging suspended by its chain in-between them.

The sight of it brought her back to reality, and she closed her eyes in frustration, suddenly wanting to scream and run as far away as she could possibly manage.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Kagome?"

She brought her gaze back to Inuyasha, who was looking at her tenderly, his features etched with concern.

_Please Inuyasha… don't look at me like that…_

Unable to speak, she looked away, her heart breaking as he affectionately caressed her cheek.

_No, I can't love him… I-I cant… I'm too scared to…_

Defeated, Kagome dropped her head into Inuyasha's chest, her whole body shaking as he held her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"

She felt him stiffen in surprise, but only wrapped her arms more securely around him, hiding her face in his hair that had fallen over his front so he wouldn't see her tears.

_Kagome…_

His ears drooping sadly at her misery, he held her tighter to his chest, rubbing her back in comforting circles. He felt her relax against him and he smiled, looking down at her after a while to see her sleeping. His eyes shining, he kissed her forehead, resting there for a moment as her scent filled his nostrils. Then, with a sigh, he lifted away and placed his cheek on the top of her head, whispering a quiet "good-night" into her hair before leaning back, taking Kagome with him. He settled onto the ground quietly, gently easing her slightly off of him so she would be more comfortable, and propped his head up with one arm, so he could watch her sleep.

_I wish she could see how much I love her…_

He closed his eyes her warmth slowly making him drift off too.

…_I just hope I'm not too late…_

- - -

(A/N: Yay another one done! Yes, I know ya'll are probably ready to kill me now, but believe it or not there was a good reason why I did that. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Only 3 chappies left now! Until next time… R&R plz!)


	23. I Will Always Love You part IV

- - -

- - -

I Will Always Love You

Part IV

- - -

Inuyasha stared down at the katana before him, his golden eyes tracing the battered hilt and blade as the rusty fang glittered dully in the sunlight. All around him, birds sang and the thick grasses swayed in the gentle breeze, creating harmonious melodies that sang of new and old life, completely isolating the grave they surrounded, and giving it a certain cold, dark feeling in a place of light and warmth. The dark crimson lava stone underneath the sword stood on its own, all plant life long aligning its edges long decayed, as though it took its purpose of proving death by killing everything near it.

Nearly shaking with apprehension, Inuyasha reached out for his old katana, his other hand automatically grasping the empty sheath at his waist. Taking a deep breath, he closed his fist around the torn hilt, pausing a moment before pulling the sword free, a smirk on his face as the fang immediately sprang to life, lengthening and growing thicker right before his very eyes. Giving it a few swings, he held it before him, closing his eyes against the familiar feel of the katana's power rushing up his arm as the bundle of dog fur between the hilt and blade stroked his fingers.

_Tessaiga…_

Feeling like he had found his long lost friend, he sheathed the mighty fang and turned his gaze once more to his former grave. His name had been expertly etched into the lava stone, but nothing else, yet it still managed to keep his attention, for he knew Kagome had done this last thing for him before leaving assumedly for good. He bowed his head at her handiwork, smiling sadly.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned, his body immediately going on the alert at the levels of urgency he heard in Kagome's voice as she ran towards him from Kaede's hut, her bow and arrows at the ready. He took a step to meet her halfway, and when she stopped before him, she caught his gaze, all business and determined.

"What is it?" he asked, already guessing at what had her so riled up.

"He's here."

It was all she said, but it was all she needed to say, and he scanned his eyes in the direction she indicated, suddenly feeling the dark demon's disgusting aura nearby. Wordlessly, he motioned for Kagome to get on his back, and once she was positioned, he leaped forward, running towards his new foe.

"Inuyasha, I don't know exactly what he's going to do as an advantage, but he likes playing with people's minds, so be prepared for anything."

"Just like Naraku."

"Yes," Kagome agreed into his hair, her body tense with anticipation. "But he's a full demon, a dragon from what I've heard, and very hard to restrain, let alone kill, so we'll need to be extra careful."

He nodded, the aura he was chasing growing steadily as they got nearer. Unease grew in his chest as it stopped moving, waiting for them.

_He knows we're coming… he's up to something…_ He sniffed the air for any clues or any hints of trap spells or shields. There were none, making him more uncomfortable. _Whatever it is, I don't like it._

- - -

_(A/N: Sorry for just jumping into it like this, but the last chappie was longer than I expected it to be, so this first part was supposed to be in the last one. Owel, we're into it now, so I guess just forgive me and enjoy!)_

- - -

"Where is he?"

Inuyasha didn't respond right away as Kagome slowly slid from his back, too absorbed in seeking out the source of the aura all around them. They had followed it into a thick forest where it had paused in thick undergrowth and had all but disappeared entirely.

"I'm not positive, but he's close by for sure. I can smell that disgusting demon from here."

Silence settled over the woods then, boiling their nerves to the point of explosion, never-ending darkness slowly darkening their surroundings. Taking deep breaths, Inuyasha made his way between two thick brushes, his eyes vainly searching the treetops, every ounce of his demon blood screaming and pounding fiercely in his eardrums.

Kagome didn't move forwards with him but rotated in a small circle, releasing her bow from her back as she tried to focus on the elusive demon energy.

_Where are you, Daimaru?_

Suddenly, as if in answer to her silent question, the world around them erupted into violent shakes, a terrible war cry slicing through the forest. They crouched to the ground, ready for aerial attack, a toxic demonic miasma swirling around them, completing the darkness. Immediately dizzy from the horrible smell that radiated around them, Kagome covered her nose and mouth with one hand, her temple throbbing as she struggled to breathe. She jumped as the earth stopped trembling then quieted, just as abruptly as it had started, but stayed on the alert, her eyes resting on Inuyasha's back.

He coughed once against the horrendous odor, his sensitive nose buried in his sleeve as he looked around, a growl escalating in his throat as he stood. Kagome immediately followed suit and moved to flank him, grabbing an arrow and notching it, ready to fire.

"I can't see anything Inuyasha…"

"He's just playing with us," Inuyasha snarled, his hand dropping from his face to Tessaiga's hilt.

Laughter floated towards them on a nonexistent wind, and they turned to face it. Between two thick aspens, a dark silhouette slowly materialized, its slim shape walking towards them steadily, unafraid. The swirling miasma immediately parted, as though afraid of touching the newcomer that confidently entered its dark cloud. It shaped the shadow then pulled away, allowing dim light to highlight its features.

"So glad we can finally meet, Inuyasha," the figure said with sarcastic enthusiasm, its armored arms slowly spreading apart as though to welcome the pair into its arms.

"The feeling's mutual."

Scowling, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, his amber eyes aflame as the fang caught the few precious rays of light. He pointed the tip at the newcomer, who stopped and stared at them with dead black eyes, his handsome humanlike face drawn into an aristocratic sneer. Midnight hair fell down his back in unruly waves, stopping just at his waist and swaying gracefully as he moved. His steps were elegant, and he moved with ease underneath the armor he wore, which was similar to the style of war generals and covered his wide chest with dark red patterns of protective scales. He bore no weapons on his black obi, but the deadly gleam in his glance told them he didn't need any. Daimaru stepped closer, his miasma circling him and pulsing around him, adding to his inhuman strength. With an evil smirk, he focused on Kagome, bringing up his left hand and extending the claws to lethal points.

"Now, my dear girl, I must ask you give me the jewel. Surrender it now, and I'll make your deaths as quick as possible."

"You aint gettin' it!"

Hefting Tessaiga, Inuyasha leaped forward, aiming for Daimaru's head. With a smile, the yokai leaped backwards, expertly avoiding the deadly katana that would've undoubtedly cleaved him in two. He laughed tauntingly and dodged as the hanyou swung at him again, bringing his claws up and slicing into Inuyasha's left arm. Gasping with surprise, he ripped away from the dark demon, making one last swing to make him back off before falling to one knee, wincing at the poison biting at his skin.

Laughing loudly, Daimaru landed gracefully on top of a log, his black eyes boring his dark amusement into the golden ones that glared back at him in defiance.

"Surely that is not the best you can do? Even the miko put up a better fight, _half dead."_

"You bastard!"

Snarling, Inuyasha swung forward again, Tessaiga singing in his hands. He aimed a blow one handedly on the demon's right, yelling in triumph as Daimaru moved to block the attack, leaving his other side unprotected. With a resounding crack, Inuyasha's fist connected brutally with the yokai's unguarded cheek, making him stagger back in surprise. Seeing his opening, Inuyasha concentrated more power into the fang and sliced across his body, cutting the former general's armor neatly in half. His stoic façade crumbling slightly, Daimaru lashed out with his claws again, successfully making the hanyou leap backwards, avoiding the red poison dripping from them. Catching the brief chance, he called his miasma to him, jumping up into the air, where he hovered, his eyes slowly starting to glow a blood red.

"Finally," he grinned, his arms spreading out once again, "things are getting interesting."

Nearly growling at the apparent cowardice of his opponent, Inuyasha was about to attack once more when Kagome suddenly appeared behind him, her hand gripping his haorie tightly as she whispered harshly into his ears.

"Aim for his heart. It's his weakness."

"Are you sure?" he murmured back, his heated gaze never leaving the demon before them.

"Yes, it's the only spot that can completely kill a demon, and a dragon's scales are usually the softest around there."

"Do you think you could hit him?"

"Yeah, but he moves too fast. You're gonna have to find a way to get him to stop moving long enough for me to get a clear shot."

"Gotcha."

Bringing his legs under him, Inuyasha leaped up towards where Daimaru hovered. Strips of demonic winds whistling around the katana, he swiped at the demon's stomach, where it stood unprotected with the absence of armor, pushing the blade hard as Daimaru concentrated energy into his hands and grabbed the razor-sharp edge, his power keeping Tessaiga from slicing him in half. His arm muscles strained against the demon strength that was slowly overpowering him, but Inuyasha pressed harder, gathering his hanyou energy into the sword until it glowed.

_"Wind Scar!"_

Golden electricity exploded from the blade, cutting through Daimaru's defenses like they were nothing. The three jagged arcs flew into the demon, sending sprawling backwards, his armor evaporating and his miasma shredded to ribbons. Stunned, he flew back a few more feet then paused, his body curling upwards in pain, his mouth split open in a silent scream.

"Go!"

Inuyasha jumped as a blast of pink light whizzed by his face, then watched as Kagome's sacred arrow slammed into Daimaru's chest, enveloping his entire form in purifying miko energy. The minced miasma purified instantly as the demon shuddered then balled up in agony, the dark clouds exploding into bursts of white light. The hanyou and miko both looked away, the explosion growing brighter until color ceased to exist, and everything stood in black and white until it slowly retreated back into silence. Once the light dispersed, Kagome stared up, shakily making her way over to Inuyasha's side, blinking back the small black dots that were appearing in front of her eyes from the blast.

"Did we do it?"

"I don't know. I can't see him, but there's no way he's dead already. That was just too easy."

A deafening wind suddenly ripped through them, almost knocking them flat to the forest floor as an ear-ripping roar caused the very earth underneath them to shake and start to creak, small crevices forming beneath their feet. With great snapping noises, trees became uprooted and flew around them. The air grew hot and stanched, the darkness returning as another, more powerful and spark-filled miasma descended upon them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed over the wind, securely tightening her bow to her back before wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's torso. "He's gonna bring the whole forest down on us. We need to get out of here before he sets it on fire too!"

Sheathing Tessaiga quickly, Inuyasha spun and picked up Kagome, leaping powerfully into the air over the trees, not daring to look back as he skipped across the treetops, coming to land near a canyon ledge, the whole area covered in gray boulders and other rocks, with nothing growing from them that could catch fire. Waiting for her to slide off his back, Inuyasha turned towards the forest, his hands on his katana's hilt and his body bending into a defensive stance.

"Inuyasha! Up there!"

Looking up as Kagome pointed, his whole body froze as a huge black shadow erupted from the forest, rocketing upwards with unbelievable speeds. The snakelike head and neck steadied upon them, and with a scream, it turned its lithe body horizontal, bits of trees and brush falling free from it as it spread its wings out wide. The color of jet, it studied the pair with crimson eyes, its fore legs all extending their multiple claws before it shot towards them, a war cry screaming from its mouth, flames spurting from between its razor sharp fangs.

"Huh, looks like we brought out his true demon form at last!"

Cracking his knuckles with a smirk, he ran towards the dragon fearlessly, vaulting off a large boulder to gain altitude, Tessaiga drawn. Daimaru reached out his claws towards the hanyou, his jaws open and ready for the kill.

"_Wind Scar!"_

Jolted back by the electricity, Inuyasha followed the air currents back down to the rock he had leaped off of as he watched the attack head fast for the dragon. With a quick back flick of his wings, the great demon shot up then around, dodging it entirely, his red eyes glowing with hate. He lunged forward again, aiming for where the miko stood in the middle of the rocky cliff.

"Kagome, look out!"

Inuyasha raced towards her, grabbing her to his chest and jumping away just as Daimaru crash landed, showering rocks everywhere and splitting the great boulders around him in half, making some of the broken pieces roll down and over the edge of the canyon wall. The hanyou gently landed on the ground, a few yards away from the fuming dragon, which was now standing on top of the mess of split rocks, his eyes narrowed at them and his black tail slashing behind him furiously.

"Pathetic fools," Daimaru rumbled, his voice low and dangerous. "How could you ever believe you could beat me?"

"Feh," Inuyasha spat back, placing Kagome on her feet and stepping in front of her, Tessaiga pointed at the dragon's heart. "You just watch. You'll see you're just a big talker."

Daimaru simply laughed, giving Inuyasha enough incentive to lunge forward, his katana whistling as he slashed at the demon's neck.

"Pitiful."

With a flick of his tail, he caught Inuyasha hard in the chest and sent him flying into the nearest boulder, the force of the impact splitting the great rock as the hanyou slowly slid down it, coming to rest at the base, Tessaiga's tip buried into the ground to help keep him up.

"Inuyasha!"

The dragon's eyes focused on Kagome, and with another swipe, his tail crashed into her side, flinging her in the other direction into a pile of loose rocks. Her body jolted on contact and she sat in a small crater in the center of the small mound, her head pounding as she struggled to breathe.

Outraged, Inuyasha leaped forward, this time to be met with Daimaru's claws, and was once more flung back against the boulder, his haorie ripped clear off his chest, which sported three rather large claw marks from his collarbone to his waist. Tessaiga pulsed then reverted back to its rusted state, the glorious fang façade dissolving as he struggled to sit up, furiously blinking blood out of his eyes.

"Now do you realize how weak you are half-breed?" Inuyasha closed his eyes against the torment, focusing more on trying to calm his shaking limbs, making Daimaru laugh before continuing. "I'm surprised you're going to such great lengths to protect this girl, when in the past, she clearly meant nothing to you." At Inuyasha's confused expression he added, "Oh, I think you very well know what I'm talking about, Inuyasha. Does the name Kikyo ring any bells in that thick head of yours?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything… doesn't she, Kagome?"

Startled, Inuyasha looked up at the miko, who was staring at the dragon, mortified.

"I-I don't know what – "

"Don't play the fool Kagome. Isn't true you always thought Kikyo was taking Inuyasha away from you. After all, it was he who always went willingly to her side, leaving you all alone."

Kagome looked scared then confused, glancing down at the ground, her eyes filling up with tears.

"And isn't it true, Kagome, that Inuyasha never thought of you as more than a jewel detector? Wasn't it he that broke your heart and made you go home?"

"Kagome, don't listen to him. It's not true, you know that!"

"How can it _not_ be true?" Daimaru lowered his head down next to Kagome, staring at Inuyasha intently. "It is all her feelings I'm speaking of after all."

"S-stop, please…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Let's play a little game, shall we? I will prolong your death for a while so you can exact your revenge upon this worthless half-breed. Kill him then die in peace." Instantly, power surged from the dragon, and a red glow enveloped Kagome, her body jerking as it uneasily stood up.

"Kagome! No! Stop!"

Daimaru turned towards Inuyasha, a cruel smile evident in his voice as he berated, "What's wrong Inuyasha? Afraid of fighting? You were so willing before…"

"You bastard…" was all he could manage as he forced himself to stand, one hand balled into a tight fist, the other grasping Tessaiga's hilt unmercifully. A shudder ran through him as Kagome slowly raised her head and locked his gaze, her eyes glassy and empty, and her face devoid of all emotion.

"Kill him!" the dragon commanded, laugher rumbling deep within his throat as Kagome focused miko energy into her hands and ran towards the hanyou, her bow and arrows rattling with each step she took. Terrified, Inuyasha could only stand until she was almost on top of him, her hands slicing the air next to his face, scratching his cheek before he leaped away.

"Kagome, snap out of it!"

Sheathing Tessaiga once more, he dodged another hit, and tried to run around her, his hand raised as he saw his opening and lunged towards her, preparing to pin her hands to her side if necessary to bring her back to him. He managed to grasp the front of her kimono with both hands, but before he could get a firm grip, she turned on him and slammed her hands to his almost bare chest, her energy immediately throwing him backwards.

But it wasn't until hit the ground that he realized she hadn't hit him full force, and the amount of electricity that had charged into him was a little less than the jolt of her spirit shield, enough to propel a body back, but not enough to do major bodily harm. He stared into her eyes in surprise, and saw the chocolate depths flickered with determination and trust, before going blank once more.

"Good, very good," Daimaru drawled proudly. "Finish him off."

Kagome nodded, balling her energy in her hands before hurling it straight for Inuyasha, who acted like he was trying to get away, and with a cry, fell forward as it hit him, forcing himself to remain still as the miko energy flared around his body. He could hear the dragon roaring in triumph and hid a smile, knowing the demon believed the power was eating his body alive, when in truth it was healing his strength, giving him energy. Silently praising his angel, he waited, slowly moving his hand towards Tessaiga's hilt, ready for the perfect time to strike.

"Excellent priestess, now it's your turn…" Daimaru raised a claw, ready to rip the jewel from Kagome and sever her neck at the same time.

"I don't think so."

With speed she didn't know she had, Kagome grabbed her bow and notched an arrow in the blink of an eye, taking aim and firing before the dragon could even react to her sudden betrayal. In a bright burst of light, her arrow pierced through Daimaru's right eye, her power purifying his skin and ripping his putrid hide open. He screamed and reared up onto his hind legs, swiping at her with his claws and tail blindly. She notched back another arrow and, drawing more energy into the shaft, aimed and fired it, yelling urgently.

"Inuyasha, now!"

Not needing to be told twice, he stood and pulled forth Tessaiga, miko energy still surging around him. Light exploded from the dragon's chest as Kagome's arrow struck true and he ran forwards, waving his sword slightly until demonic winds surrounded it once more then sliced it forwards, sending all the energy he had into the attack.

"_Backlash wave!"_

A golden tornado of electric waves surged upwards, slamming into Daimaru's scaly hide, ripping into his chest. An animalistic howl erupted from the dragon before he was engulfed by light, his own aura and miasma being brought back against it. His body jerking uncontrollably, he reared and bucked as the attacks destroyed his protective hide, Kagome's arrow piercing his heart.

"I-impossible… a human… and a half-breed…"

His form collapsed, black dust scattering and showering the side of the cliff as his skin turned to mere ash, his bones slowly becoming visible. Purifying light surrounded him then exploded, cracking the ground underneath his corpse until it crumbled completely, and in a great eruption of rocks and dust, the remains of Daimaru, The Black Dragon, fell over the ledge, and into the chasm of the canyon below.

- - -

_(A/N: Yay, another one, WOOT! I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this one updated, but I've finally got it done and I'm proud to say it's 12:59 am! Yay me! Wow… anyways, hope ya'll liked it! 2 more chappies left… T.T Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	24. I Will Always Love You part V

- - -

- - -

I Will Always Love You

Part V

- - -

Inuyasha stood silently staring at the skies, the Shikon no Tama clenched tightly in his fist. The night was near to ending, and faint pastels of color were slowly appearing over the horizon, brightening the cool atmosphere. A breeze played through his hair, and he closed his eyes briefly, allowing the gentle wind current to soothe his mind, knowing it wouldn't last as long as he wanted it too. Sure enough, after only a few deep breaths, it subsided, and his golden gaze reopened, his hold loosening on the jewel. He didn't look at it, and simply returned to glancing across the heavens above, his mind beginning to wander back to the one thing that had been on his mind all night, depriving him of sleep, and as of earlier on, his dinner.

_Kagome…_

He wanted to free her so badly it hurt. He wanted to end her life as a priestess; wanted her to live as should, happy and free to love and accept the love of someone. Hell, he wanted to be the one she loved and allowed to love her with such a fiery passion, his heart thrust into his throat so painfully he nearly choked. Inuyasha stared down at the jewel in his palm, knowing that as long it was in existence, that life he wanted for her would never exist.

But he also knew that with one action, that could all change.

And as his hand once more tightened around the Sacred Jewel, he trailed his eyes across the fading stars, imaging the one thing he wanted most for her, and himself. He pulled the jewel to his heart and bowed his head, his whole body burning with his determination, helping him assure himself that he had never wanted so badly, and with a deep breath he steadied his mind, his love for Kagome raging in his veins, so loud and pulsing it pounded in his eardrums.

An image of his angel flooded his mind, taking his hesitation and making him want to act with such urgency, he finally followed the demands of his aching heart.

He made his wish.

As the last hushed syllable left his mouth a firm, but calming wind blew against his back, swirling around him. He could feel the world shift around him, and he felt suddenly like he was in a daze, but he refused to open his eyes until the wind subsided.

Everything was white and glowed gently, like a gentle mist that radiated peace towards him. Inuyasha looked around, slightly surprised but did not move, and simply stood waiting, though for what he had no idea.

"A wish of the heart is a wonder in itself, but a wish from the heart of a hanyou is a surprise, even for someone like me."

Inuyasha jumped slightly at the voice but the feeling quickly faded into the serenity of the world around him. A figure materialized out of the mists, and a young woman appeared, her dark eyes gentle as she approached. Her long black hair fell neatly to the small of her back, nearly hiding her Shinto kimono that was already completely submerged under silver, delicate armor that framed her slim form. Stopping before him, her beautiful, youthful face turned upwards into a proud smile, and it only grew as she reached out to grasp the hand that was tightly holding the jewel.

By simply feeling her power and strength he already knew who she was, and with a grin all his own he looked her up and down, bowing his head respectfully at the creator of the Sacred Jewel herself.

"Lady Midoriko."

"Inuyasha."

He straightened in surprise, and she chuckled, her hand falling from his own.

"You remember me?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a nod, her eyes glittering with amusement. "How could I possibly forget the half demon who so loudly proclaimed in front of my remains that he was going to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Inuyasha laughed, grinning apologetically, his face starting to burn.

"Yes, which is why I'm surprised by the selfless wish you've just made." Midoriko looked at him wistfully as he glanced down at the jewel. "However, if you truly meant every word, then I'll grant your wish, for I see no faults in her heart, and your love is pure and true."

Inuyasha locked her gaze, his face stern and determined.

"I meant it, all of it, from the bottom of my heart."

A soft hand reached up to cup his face, stealing his breath at the coolness of it. The miko stared into his eyes, and then nodded, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. "The battle is finally over. Because of your selflessness the balance of the jewel has been righted and purified to its truest extent. Darkness will no longer be able to taint it, and I will finally be able to rest in peace at long last…" Midoriko dropped her hand then turned away, her body straight and regal as she slowly began to become a part of the fog once more. "The effects of your wish will not happen until the sun has fully risen, for it is only fitting that a new life begin with the beginning of a new day. You will have to hurry though, for the sun is already beginning to rise, and Kagome is near the Bone Eater's well, a good distance from here."

"Thank you."

She turned to look at him, her smile bright.

"May your life be full of happiness, Inuyasha."

Then the warrior priestess stepped forward into oblivion, disappearing in a swirl of mist.

- - -

Inuyasha ran for the well, following the faint traces of salt mixed with her wondrous scent of herbs and flowers. Sudden fear and guilt aided in pushing himself faster, knowing she had been crying, and realizing that even without the jewel, which now hung dull and lifeless in his obi, she still wore his Beads, and she could pass to her world with them and he would never see her again, and he would have to live out his wish all alone, which was quite the opposite of what he truly wanted for the both of them.

This fears were misplaced, however, as he leaped into a clearing, and saw, to his immense relief, that she was standing before the well, her head bowed and her hands gently sliding across the rough wood. He slowed then made his way over to her, forcing his legs into a subtle walk. The aroma of her tears only intensified as he drew nearer, making his heart pound with worry as he gently reached out to her.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

She turned around to face him, startled, her chocolate eyes watery and red where the salty rivers eased out of them. The Beads of Subjugation thudded against her chest and he smiled, his outstretched hand grasping them loosely as he stopped before her. He fingered them silently as silence fell over them, then, with a sigh, he released them and locked her gaze, uncertainty looming in his chest.

"What are you doing out here? You're not thinking of going back home are you?"

His voice was no more than a whisper, and the tender look that spread over his face surprised her. She could only stare at him until he cupped her cheek and gently wiped a fresh tear away, calling her name affectionately, trying to get her to respond.

Her eyes burning, she looked away, resisting the urge to crush herself against him for comfort.

"No," Kagome said at last, her voice cracking slightly under the pressure of holding back tears. "I can't go home now even if I wanted to." She looked up at his surprised face then turned back towards the well, eyeing its rutted surface sadly. "I sealed it before I left to go get you. I finally realized that I was only born to continue the duty so many priestesses had started long before me. My life belongs to the Sacred Jewel, and so, I belong here with it, until I die and hand it over to someone else. I have to protect it; it's my responsibility."

"Not anymore."

Kagome spun to look at him; growing uneasy at the unreadable expression he was giving her.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, stepping forward until there was only a good foot in-between them, "you're wrong. You weren't born merely to protect the jewel; it was a decision you made. You stayed here because you felt you belonged here, and you ran away from a normal human life by hiding behind it. And just as you had a choice then, you have a choice now. You don't have to live that way, and I don't want you live that way, loveless and alone, not like Kikyo and all the others before her." He pulled the empty shell that was the Shikon no Tama from his belt, ignoring Kagome's gasp of surprise as he held it before her.

"Over fifty years ago, Kikyo wanted me to make a wish on this jewel to become human. I asked why and she told me that once I did, the jewel would purify and she would be able to live a normal life, just like she had always wanted to. When she said that, I really wanted to, because I would be able to live a good life, and she would be free." Inuyasha pulled the chain around her head and neatly dropped the jewel around her neck, adding quietly, "But I never got the chance."

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, panicking slightly as she studied the empty jewel, "what did you do?"

"I know that I can never repay you for saving my life, and I know that I cannot undue all the terrible things I've done to you in the past, but I also know that I can try." He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, gaining a surprised squeak from her as she raised her eyes to his. "I want you live your own life, Kagome. I want you to be happy again, be the old you again. I want you to laugh and pick a fight with me just for the hell of it, like you used to. I'd give anything for you to be the Kagome that I've grown so used to."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, and she could only gaze into his golden orbs, shaking at the strength of emotion she found there.

"You asked what I did. Well, I made a wish on the jewel, so now you can be free."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, her head shaking back and forth.

"But why? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because…" Inuyasha released one of her hands and grabbed her chin, stopping its movement and gaining her gaze once more. "Because, you're the only person I have ever been able to really trust. Whenever I'm with you I feel so happy, and like I can do anything. You stayed by my side, even when I tried my hardest to push you away. You came to save me from a fate I had placed upon myself because you wanted me to be free. You give me strength and unending friendship." He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek, a tender smile on his face. "I did it because I can't live without you, and I cherish you too much to allow you to throw your life away."

"But, I was always in the way… I tortured you with all those 'sit' commands! I… I – "

"Kagome, you never once were in the way," he told her sternly. "And every time you said 'sit' I deserved it. Sure I hated them, but that didn't matter. There were a few times you even saved my life with them, you haven't forgotten that have you?" She shook under his hand but did not look away. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb, his voice gentler as he continued.

"You told me once that as long as I wore them, you felt like we had this connection between us, but for awhile I only felt like you had me on a leash, until I realized something." He paused, breathing in the peaceful scent of her to calm his raging heart. "The Beads never made me stay by your side, Kagome, or even make me feel obligated to keep you safe. Those were just normal feelings I had, because I cared about you."

Kagome stared at him in shock, her body trembling and catching fire with every movement of his fingers. Her body screamed for her to run, to get as far away from him as she could, but she found she didn't want to move away, to enraptured in the moment to do anything but lose herself to his golden orbs over and over again, her heart hanging onto his every word.

"The Beads never made me yours; never made me love you." Their foreheads touched and he could feel her breathing hitch, his voice dropping to below a whisper. "I was always yours."

Tears were falling freely from her eyes, and he smiled at her, caressing her cheek then letting his hand fall away, pulling back to look at her more fully.

"And… I will always love you."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stood stunned, not fully believing she had just heard the words she had wanted to hear for so long coming out of his mouth. She just stared at him in wonder, not able to breathe, her heart hammering, her face flushed, unmoving.

With a genuine smile playing across his mouth, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, burying his face into her hair. He could feel the wetness of her tears as they scored across his cheek, and held her tighter, absorbing the tremors rattling her body.

"Kagome, I need you by my side. I want to be there with you always, to protect you, love and care for you when you need me, or I need you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I can't live a single day without you…"

Slowly, Kagome slipped her arms up his chest and around his neck, where he could feel her press her face into his skin and smile.

"Truly, Inuyasha?"

He released her and pulled back, nodding against her forehead.

"Yes."

Her eyes shined with happiness, her tear-stricken features pulled into a watery smile. His heart about to burst into his chest he cupped her chin then lowered his head, not noticing as the sun slowly finished its obstacle. The bright rays of the new day highlighted his features, casting a shadow over his face. Kagome looked up in surprise to see his ears disappearing and his hair darkening, but before she could tell him he stole the words from her with his lips upon hers, pulling her into him. Fire exploded through her body, her arms once more wrapping around him. Moaning gently with unparalleled happiness, she returned his kiss, allowing him to deepen it with a tilt of her head.

His lungs burning, Inuyasha growled low in his chest, and then softly pulled away, his eyes half closed as he breathed in deeply, their foreheads touching once more.

Kagome reached tentative fingers up his cheeks, her eyes widening in awe as she weaved her hands through his now jet black hair, pausing to flick his human ears with a small giggle. He smiled, his navy orbs shimmering in the sunlight.

"Inuyasha… thank you."

He pulled his head down for another kiss, the contact never breaking as he lifted her up higher onto his chest, picking her off her feet. Smiling against her mouth he began to spin in wide circles, laughing in-between kisses, creating a melody with her as she joined in. finally, he brought his dizzy feet to a pause, and stared up at her, reaching up to nuzzle her neck.

"I love you Higurashi, Kagome," he growled into her ear, grinning in triumph as she giggled.

"That's not fair," she said, pulling back to push down on his nose with her finger. "You don't have a last name."

He placed his lips swiftly on hers then shrugged, her face splitting into a large smile.

"And I love you, Inuyasha," she laughed suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed then pulled away, claiming another kiss, happy tears falling free from both their faces. Breaking apart, she yelped as he suddenly let her go and swooped her up in his arms, spinning her around bridal style, their laughter echoing around the forest and down the Bone Eaters Well.

And just as the first rays of the sun sparked the dawn of a new day in thin rays of light, their new found love showed them a chance at a future full of happiness, and they walked away from the Go-Shinboku and the well, the places where they had met so many times before. They walked away in the promise of a new beginning, and left the past behind them.

They finally had each other.

They were finally free.

And they didn't look back.

- - -

_(A/N: YAY! THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN! WOOT, WOOT! _Dancing around happily_. Wow… I'm so glad this chappie is done! I almost made myself cry… I don't think I've ever had so many AWW moments before… Owel, I'm not particularly happy with the ending of this but I couldn't think of anything else that would work so hey, here it is! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! The final chappie is coming up… dun, dun, dun… don't worry it's only an epilogue, but yeah… if any of ya'll are dancing too don't hesitate to say so! I really don't blame any of ya'll, and hey, I don't want to be the only one dancing around like a complete idiot… haha lol. Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	25. Epilogue

- - -

_(A/N: THANKS TO ALL OF YA'LL OUT THERE WHO TOOK THE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAYS TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ROCK ALL THE COLOR OUT OF MY WHITE SOCKS! XD IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, I REALLY DON'T THINK I WOULD'VE FINISHED THIS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! HERE'S THE LAST CHAPPIE! ENJOY!)_

- - -

Epilogue

- - -

"Three years… can you believe it's been _three years?" _Miroku asked his companion, breathing in deeply as he lay back onto the lush carpet of grass beneath him.

"Not usually, except when you're around monk. Then it tends to seem longer," came the teasing reply. He stifled a laugh as the other sat back upright, looking offended.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. I'm not that bad of company, am I?"

"Let's just say it's good that your son wants to be a warrior like me, instead of a lecher like you," Inuyasha grinned evilly, stretching his legs out and putting more weight over his hands behind him.

"Hey," Miroku whined, bringing his hands up before him innocently. "You changed for Kagome, so why is it so unbelievable that I stopped my lecherous ways for Sango?"

Inuyasha shook his head; his carefully held back laughter slowly escaping him.

"Monk, I wished on the Sacred Jewel to become human, because I knew that was the only way Kagome and me could be together for the rest of our lives. You, on the other hand," he reached out and grabbed Miroku's shoulder good-naturedly, "you stopped being such a womanizer because the only women around here worth groping are our _wives,_ and you know I'll personally rip your arm off if you were to even _look_ at Kagome in a perverted way."

Miroku waved his hand in his friend's face, sighing in defeat. Silence fell over the pair, their eyes closing in bliss as the wind played across their faces. All around them, rainbows of wildflowers and matching butterflies shifted and moved with the breeze, their brilliant colors flickering like the flame of a candle in the fading sunlight. The slayer village lay below them from where they were on the hill, the repaired barracks and townhouses standing demur and erect amongst the vast forests and plains expanding out behind and all around them.

Children's laughter made their eyes open and then turn to see two young children daftly climbing all over the ever gentle Yuuto, who was laying on his stomach, sampling the grasses before him. The gelding seemed very uninterested in their rough housing on his back, and only looked over at them occasionally when they approached his head with some dark green plants to eat. The twins, a boy and a girl, raced around the gray, enthralled in a wild game of tag. They were identical, both with violet eyes and black hair, looking stunningly like their father, who watched them proudly.

"Fatherhood is such a blessing," sighed Miroku, grinning like a love-struck idiot.

Inuyasha laughed, gaining the monk's attention once more.

"How long was it before you actually realized Sango was going to have twins?"

"Uh, about a month before they were born."

"Wow… bet that was fun."

"You have no idea…"

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha!"

Smiling, Inuyasha watched the small girl, Hana, run towards him, catching her weight easily as she fell into his lap.

"Uncle Yasha, save me, save me!"

Her brother, Haru, ran after her, brandishing a small stick like it was a sword. His face was pulled into a playful grin, and stopped in front of Inuyasha, giggling as his sister jumped out of his lap and ran to hide behind his mass of black hair, her lavender gaze looking at her sibling in mock terror over his shoulder.

"You can't escape!" the three-almost-four-year-old hero exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha caught Miroku's eye and grinned mischievously, grabbing for a stick from behind him.

"Maybe… but you'll have to get through _me_ first!"

He held it before his chest horizontally, pretending to be putting up a good fight as Haru eagerly whacked their 'swords' together, making exasperated noises as he winced under every smack of the wood.

"Go, Uncle Yasha! Go!" Hana yelled, grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair and waving the strands above her head.

Careful not to send the small boy's stick flying into his round face, Inuyasha tapped his own stick firmly against the other, effectively disarming his 'opponent'. Haru's eyes grew huge as his weapon fell to the ground at his feet, and he stared at the human hanyou before him with awe.

"Got ya!"

Screaming, Hana was grabbed by her father while Haru was hoisted up into Inuyasha's firm grip, both toddlers reduced to laughing and crying out as they were mercilessly tickled, their ruckus echoing around the valley down towards the village.

"Dinner!"

Yuuto's head shot up and the blusterous activity behind him instantly paused as Sango's voice drifted up to them, the harsh sound of a ringing bell nearly driving out her voice entirely. Shuffling to his feet with excitement, the gelding turned his head towards the others, patiently waiting for them. Standing with the children in tow, Miroku and Inuyasha strode up to the gray and mounted onto his bare back, Miroku and Hana in front, and Inuyasha holding Haru behind them. Not waiting for a signal, Yuuto ran towards the village at an easy lope, his speed gaining joyous whoops and hollers from the small children astride him. He whinnied in response then slowed before the entrance to the village, walking proudly with his charges towards the main house, unguided, where the demon slayer stood waiting for them in the doorway, her newest born son, Michi, sound asleep in the carrier strapped to her back. His chubby hands were firmly grasping strands of his mother's brown hair in his small fists, his own rebellious black tresses the only part of him completely visible as it stuck out of the blanket wrapped around him.

"Mommy!"

Wiggling free, Hana and Haru ran towards Sango after Miroku and Inuyasha had dismounted, their arms outspread wide. She laughed as they latched themselves to her legs, beaming up at her as she patted the tops of their heads lovingly. Then they ran inside, arguing over a spot near the dinner table, nearly knocking over Shippo and Kirara who were settling down into their seats. Shaking her head at them, Sango reached out to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her waist, gently placing a kiss on his son's forehead and her cheek before they followed the twins inside.

Inuyasha smiled after them but lingered at the door, his navy eyes searching around as they slowly followed Yuuto, heading towards his stable. Kagome stood there beside the corral gate, shaking a bag of oats as the gelding whickered, stopping to nuzzle his mistress before stepping into his pen. Dumping his grain into the trough, Kagome notched the gate lock, smiling at the large horse. Throwing the empty bag against the grain barrel propped up against the fence, she paused as two arms suddenly fastened themselves around her waist, a familiar scent covering her.

"And how is my angel this evening?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, smiling against her hair as she laughed gently, placing her hands upon his own. He peppered small kisses against her neck, making her lean comfortably against him, her head slowly turning to his until she was almost facing him. Placing a sweet kiss her lips, he caressed her face affectionately, jumping slightly as she moved his other hand down to the small round of her belly, a tiny foot kicking at his palm.

"He's becoming more active," Kagome whispered with a smile, looking down at her swollen stomach. Staring down in wonder, Inuyasha's grin widened, the small bump against his hand growing fiercer. A chuckle escaped him as he nuzzled his wife's neck, tenderly placing his lips on her shoulder.

"He sure has your confidence, doesn't he?" he stated proudly, moving around to face her, where he dropped to one knee and placed an ear to where his unborn child thumped against his cheek.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Shh," he ordered playfully. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?"

She laughed his name then fell silent as she shook her head at her husband's antics.

He was quiet for a few minutes, nodding occasionally until a surprised look passed over his face and he pulled away, pretending to be shocked and impressed at the same time.

"You're going to be emperor _and_ have thirty wives?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, incredulous.

"What?" he laughed, standing up to lock her gaze. "Don't worry, I won't tell Miroku…"

With a laugh, she slugged Inuyasha in the shoulder mischievously.

"You're such a demon!"

He folded his arms around her, smirking evilly.

"_Half_-demon, remember?"

"Not anymore," she whispered, snuggling into his chest.

He looked down at her, his eyes shining.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Not anymore."

Placing a kiss upon Kagome's forehead, Inuyasha guided her back to the hut, where their friends were waiting. He stared at the house that had been built for them, and smiled as passed by, eagerly awaiting the day that the sound of a child's footsteps would echo around on the wooden floors.

But that would come in time.

For now he was content.

He had a home, friends, and soon, a family he could call his own. He had Kagome, for the rest of his life. He was loved; he was blessed.

He was complete.

- - -

_(A/N: I can't believe it's over… T.T Well, it was so much fun to write, and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it! Hope this epilogue didn't disappoint… I swear I was going "AWW" the entire time! LOL… funny how I can do that to myself… proud to say it is now 2:01 am, Saturday, 23 August 2008, and this story is officially complete! YAY! Until next time… this is demonwings737 signing out! R&R plz!)_


End file.
